Little Human, Big Equestria
by British Ways
Summary: Small and insignificant is what you called it, now small and insignificant is what you are. After watching an episode of some little girl's show you are pulled into its world by an unknown being. It haunts you as you attempt to find a way to get back home. Unfortunately, its difficult to talk to huge ponies who have never seen anything like you before. Insert yourself, POV, HiE
1. Chapter 1

**Completely re-written the first chapter and the second, may do some more if anyone thinks they need re-doing (Which I think they definitely do.)**

* * *

**Chapter one: What is this?**

It was quarter to ten on a Saturday night, I was tired but not tired enough to go to bed, I was bored of browsing the internet so I shut down my laptop and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen in search of something to eat. After a few attempts resulting in me hitting the wall I found the light switch and the kitchen lit up, I settled on a bag of crisps to keep me going for the rest of the night, after choosing the ones I wanted I headed over to the living room in the hopes that I could slouch in front of the T.V to entertain myself, but of course someone had already beat me to it, my younger sister. Since I couldn't have the T.V there was only one other thing to do, annoy her until I got the T.V.

"Isn't it, like, your bed time by now?" I asked before diving onto the opposite end of the sofa, I hit my hip on the solid part in-between the cushions and I gave an annoyed grunt as I rubbed it. I ripped my crisps open and started munching on them happily.

"Shut up, it's the weekend, I'll go whenever I feel like it." She replied irritably, I put my hands up in a mocking defensive position, she glared at me in response. I noticed what she was watching.

"Is this… My Little Pony? Seriously?" I asked her insultingly.

"Yeah, so what if it is?" She replied turning back to the T.V.

"It's a little girls show! Oh, wait, nevermind. You are a little girl!" I mocked her a little more.

"I'm not little! Be quiet, I'm trying to watch this." She responded, I was definitely getting to her.

"You know why they call it My LITTLE Pony?" I hadn't really thought of what to say, so I struggled a bit. "Because they are so small… and, uh, insignificant." I finished, kind of disappointed is how much that insult sucked. "Can I have the remote , please?" My sister snorted with laughter in response, I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, how about this." She begun, holding the remote teasingly just out of my reach. "If you sit through this episode with me then you get the T.V for the rest of the night." My face lit up at this idea, one measly episode and I get T.V rights for the whole night? Easy!

"Sure, you got a deal!" we shook hands, very business-like.

The characters of the show, or the 'ponies', were standing at the entrance of some creepy looking forest. There were six ponies, a white one with a purple mane, a blue one with a rainbow styled mane, an orange one wearing a god-damn Stetson hat, a yellow one with a pink mane, a lavender one with a pink-streaked deep violet mane, and a completely pink one. I zoned out for a couple of minutes while watching, daydreaming about really random stuff.

"Soon…" a weird voice said, causing me to snap back into reality.

"What was that?" I asked my sister, she just looked at me dumbfounded. "Uh, nevermind."

The characters were now inside some old castle ruin or something, looking and some weird orb-shaped stones. I was zoning out again when I heard the same voice say "Very soon…" which shook me out of it.

"You seriously can't hear that?" I asked my sister, she groaned in aggravation.

"All I can hear is you talking over the show, please, shut up!" She snapped at me. I carried on watching the show, The lavender coloured unicorn was listing each of the ponies as elements of something. The orange one was honesty, the yellow one was kindness, the pink one was laughter, the white one was generosity and the blue one was loyalty. It was then revealed that the lavender one was magic.

"Uh, actually." I said uneasily. "You, you can have the T.V, I don't feel so great." I lied, with that I headed back up to my room to try and get some sleep, I heard my sister say "Yes!" while I ascended the stairs. I didn't bother to change my clothes as I just jumped into bed.

I had been lying there for about an hour, tossing and turning still unable to get a minute of sleep. I had a bigger problem now too, I couldn't get that stupid show I just watched out of my head, my thoughts were infested with happy, cheery, rainbow-ey ponies. _I need something to take my mind off it _I thought, so I got back out of bed and booted up my laptop, I relaxed in the chair and whistled while the insides of my laptop buzzed and whirred, eventually my desktop showed and I immediately clicked on my preferred web browser. As it loaded, Skype popped up in front of everything, nearly crashing the computer. I huffed and went to click the close button but nothing happened, I tried alt+F4 but sill nothing happened. I decided to just reboot the laptop but just as my finger hovered over the power button, Skype made the 'Message received' noise.

The sender was named 'Unknown Contact' making me chuckle as I knew someone was playing a joke on me, changing their Skype name to 'Unknown Contact'. I looked through my contact list but, to my surprise, everyone was still there and there was no-one called 'Unknown Contact'. I decided to read the message.

"Come and meet me at the park as soon as you can." I read aloud, this was the weirdest thing I had ever seen, some unidentified person was inviting me out to the park at near enough midnight. I ignored the message and tried to close Skype again, however the screen was completely locked and the Skype window had been maximised. _Well, im never going outside again _I thought, concerned about my safety. Skype made the 'message received' noise again so I checked it. "If you refuse, I will make you." I read aloud again, at this point I was freaking out. The most unexpected thing happened next, my laptop levitated above my desk, I was frozen by fear. _I'm dreaming… I'm dreaming I'm dreaming I'm dreaming!_ I shouted to myself in my head. I tried to grab the laptop but it moved away from my hand. It slowly hovered out of my bedroom door and descended the stairs, I shook off my fear and gave chase cautiously. It phased through my front door so I slipped on some trainers and tried to catch up to it. It led me through the streets and towards the park, exactly where this mysterious person wanted to meet me. I chased the flying laptop all the way to the wide open grass area of the park where it then dropped on the ground and made another Skype noise.

I ran over to it and picked it up, checking for damage, it seemed to still work fine. "Alright, whose there? What do you want with me!?" I remembered there was another message on Skype so I checked it quickly. "Now you are here, I can bring you to me…"

I read. I was frozen again by fear, holding my laptop in my hands and looking at the screen I couldn't do anything. Next I had a feeling of total weightlessness, as if there was no gravity, I screamed in my head when I realised what was now happening, the world around me was dissolving into total blackness. All that was left was me and my laptop.

"Small and insignificant?" I could hear the same voice that I heard while watching that cartoon with my sister, it was monstrously deep with a strong echo. "That gives me a great idea on how to make this… more interesting." The voice laughed evilly, I let go of my laptop and started to float away from it, nothing I did could bring me closer to it. Suddenly the laptop seemed to grow bigger until it was big enough for me to fit on the screen! I was so scared and confused I didn't know how to react.

"What is going on!?" I screamed as the screen of my laptop turned into a black and white vortex, swirling anti-clockwise. The vortex was pulling me towards it, there was no way I could resist the pulling. My legs entered the vortex but I held onto the edge of the screen for dear life. "HELP ME!" Was the last thing I screamed before being totally consumed by the vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I redid this chapter too. Please let me know what you think and if I should redo any other chapters, any specific chapters? Please PM me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not here!**

"Ugh…" I slipped into consciousness after what felt like a short nap. I slowly parted my eyelids and looked up to the clear blue sky which hung above me. "Where the heck…" I said to myself, my back and neck hurt as I seemed to have been sleeping on the ground, I sat up and stretched before surveying the area, my mouth hung open in shock. "What the- but this isn't my- holy crap, what happened?" I got up onto my feet quickly as panic set in. I had been asleep in a huge open field with grass so long it must never have been cut, it reached up to just past my knees. "Am I… am I lucid dreaming?" I said, still thinking out loud, I looked at my hands for a bit and tried to imagine something to appear in them like a sword or a gun, nothing happened. The idea of lucid dreaming did calm me down a bit however.

_Okay, that's all this is… a dream, _I told myself, _You can't feel pain in a dream apparently… _I slapped myself across the face. _That didn't really hurt very much… but I still felt it, _I went over it in my head. The next thing that came to my head was to fly, everyone wants to be able to fly and I should be able to do that in a lucid dream. I jumped on the spot, thinking as hard as I could to lift into the air, but sadly I stayed grounded. _Lucid dreams don't work like people say they do, _I thought, _Unless… no, this isn't real, none of this is, _I rid my thoughts of thinking this could possibly be real and surveyed the landscape a little more, on a tall mountain I saw some kind of building protruding from the side, at the base of that mountain was a small village.

"Alright, civilisation! I wonder what sorts of people my mind has conjured up." I said to myself in an attempt to further reassure the idea that this was a dream. I studied the distant village, _walking there shouldn't take too long _I thought.

After a final check over I decided to proceed towards the distant civilisation. I noted that the clothes I was wearing were the same as the ones I wore yesterday, or in the morning since I was convinced I was dreaming.

I approached the town, it must have been about a five minute walk away from where I now was, however I couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. I slowed my walking down as it became increasingly clearer what was up.

"Th-those buildings… th-th-they're h-huge!" I whimpered as if someone else was there, I pointed up at the massive structures now looming over me, as if they were the skyscrapers of a capital city. I sat down on the floor in my now shaken state, taking a brief moment to think I noticed something I couldn't believe I had missed which made me twice as bewildered.

Walking around the town, the inhabitants of what I thought was civilisation, were ponies. Colourful and varied, but ponies never the less.

"Right, that's it, I'm waking up." I told myself as I concentrated on the thought of waking up in my bed but nothing came of it, I tried again and again until I realised my efforts were futile. _I need a place to hide _I realised, my eyes darted around for some sort of small space I could squeeze into, I didn't want any of these ponies to see me if this was real. I settled for a wooden wagon, it's shelves were lined with some unrealistically artistic and delicious looking cakes. I dashed for the gap underneath it in a blind panic, almost screaming as I did so. The safety of being out of sight gave me time to relax a little bit and think, as I stopped violently shaking and I began to control my breathing, I thought about what to do next. The safest option was to wait, just wait until none of these ponies were around and I could find a better hiding spot.

Since I would be hiding here for a while I needed some kind of food source, I had been feeling quite hungry. It then hit be that I was underneath a wagon holding cakes and other goods. As that thought passes through my mind I picked up on the scent of the cakes in question. I thought I should wait a little longer, but the aroma was intoxicating, I couldn't resist the temptation anymore. I tip-toed out from beneath the wagon and took a hold of the spokes of the large wooden wheel. I used it as a make-shift ladder to reach the top. There they were, on a small plate arranged in a circle were some warm, pink cupcakes. The smell was hypnotic and now I was closer I could virtually taste them. Suddenly, interrupting the pleasure of the smell, my ears picked up the sound of approaching hooves. _Damnit, not enough time, maybe I'll just…_ I reached out to tear a handful off the edge before making my getaway but just as I neared it I was taken by surprise when a voice yelled "HEY!"

"Oh god!" I squealed, my heart raced and in a panic I grabbed the wrapper of the cupcake and hauled the entire thing off the top of the wagon. It hit the ground upside down and nearly crushed my arm.

"Just what do you think you're doing mister?" The voice said in what sounded like a fake, jokingly angry tone, and for some reason it sounded very familiar. I froze on the spot in sudden realization.

"Wait a second, wait a second! Magical talking ponies? Oh god no… no not here… how is that even… that doesn't… why would I dream of this…?" I finally figured out where I was but now I was less sure of the whole 'dream' idea. "I'm not dreaming am I? This whole thing might be real! I-" I was cut short when I noticed a shadow looming over me. _Dare I turn around? _I thought. With extreme caution I slowly turned my head and saw what looked like a set of pink legs. I then turned my gaze upwards and saw the confused face of a pony.

"Umm… hi? My name is-" It started saying, sounding very confused, but I cut it off by screaming and running away as fast as I could.

I was still running for my life, now on some kind of dirt track I took note of the surroundings and I realised there was an abundance of apple trees in the area. I slowed down, now out of breath and aching a little bit from the five minute or so sprint. My stomach growled and I held it tight, realising I was hungry, which was further evidence that I wasn't dreaming.

The apples in the trees looked pretty much perfect, they were shiny and big. There were dark red ones, light red ones and even green ones and there were so many trees in the area that no-one would ever be able to count them all. _They look so good, if only there was some way I could reach them _I thought, looking up at the skyscraper-sized trees. I carried on down the dirt road in hopes of getting further away from the pony civilisation when I came to a barn. _Oh, I think I know which one of the characters lives here… _I thought as I approached the entrance, for some reason I was enticed to explore. With my stomach growling again I noticed a lattice archway near the barn, and on that archway I could see some more apple, all of which were dark red in colour, they seemed to be shining with their own glow of superiority, I could see these were some of the best apples on the farm.

"This might be then only thing I get to eat for a while…" I said to myself, _There arent any ponies around… _I thought. They were growing from a vine which weaved around the lattice making it perfect for scaling. I tugged the vine harshly to be extra certain that it wouldn't fall and take me with it. I then began my ascent, starting with my hands and arms I hoisted my legs up and repeated the process. In a minute or so I reached the closest apple and I heaved myself on top of it. _Oh damn, how am I going to break it off? _I thought, I tired stomping on it, pulling it and even biting it, but nothing would affect it and the apple stayed attached. I decided to just start eating the apple there and then.

"Applejack, seriously, I think ya need to take a break." I heard a high pitch southern voice say, I instinctively stopped eating and stayed perfectly still. Out from behind the barn trotted three ponies, one of which I instantly recognised because of the fact she was wearing a standard western hat.

"Applejack… that's her name." I whispered to myself, I paid attention to the them when 'Applejack' started yelling.

"Take a break? Heck no, I'm gonna find them critters and they're gonna get what's coming to them!" She shouted in her southern tone. I shrank back into myself and swallowed the bit of apple in my mouth, becoming aware of the fact that, to them, I was a 'critter'. The other ponies that were with Applejack were a big, muscular looking red stallion and a small filly bearing a pink bow in her mane. The stallion looked right in my direction and we made eye contact, my stomach dropped when I made out that he saw me.

"I think I just saw somethin' on that apple over there." He said in his strong southern accent. I shrieked to myself and panicked, for better camouflage I jumped onto the vine and got in amongst the leaves, hanging on to a single leaf with both of my hands. Now I was mostly covered, but if they came close they would most likely spot me. The sound of hooves got closer.

"Yeah, lookie here sis! This apple's been bitten by somethin'." The high pitched voice told Applejack, I felt the leaf I was hanging on to beginning to give way. Below me now I saw the head of the pink-bowed filly, thankfully taking no notice of me. She examined the apple closely and I was hiding so close to the apple she was bound to spot me any minute. Both Applejack and the large stallion soon joined the filly in investigating the bite marks in the apple, I was sweating and shaking from how scared I now was. The leaf I was holding gave way and I quickly grabbed another causing a small rustling sound in the vine.

"What the hay was that?" Applejack said, she slowly leaned her head towards the vine to get a closer look. My mind was screaming at me to run but I was too locked up by fear, When she got really close she gasped, the sudden noise broke the lock on my body and I leapt off of the vine onto the dirt path before making a mad dash back towards the town to hide.

"Oh no ya don't ya li'l rodent! Get back here!" I heard her boom from behind me, there was no way I was having myself captured by an angry pony so I ran even faster. Obviously she had no trouble keeping up with me, the thunder of hooves right behind my back made me fully aware of that. Fortunately since she didn't have hands to grab me with she had to use her teeth which was slower and easier to avoid. I kept looking behind myself every time she went to grab me and I swiftly dodged to the side. However, she was incredibly persistent and I could only keep the dodging up for so long, I began to stumble and trip as I ran out of energy while she still had tons left.

* * *

We reached the town, seeing all the ponies still walking around the streets gave me an idea which used my small size as an advantage. I darted towards a mare carrying some shopping and whizzed right between her legs, Applejack had to screech to a halt to avoid crashing into the mare, I pulled ahead a bit but Applejack soon spotted me and gave chase once again. The next convenient chance I had was to run underneath a crowd of ponies who were gathering around a popular fruit and vegetable stall. Applejack was nearly right behind me again so in a last ditch effort I sprinted and widened the gap between us a tiny bit, I zoomed under the ponies, dodging their legs I ducked under the stall and came to a stop, desperately needing a breather. I looked back over to the stall and I was taken completely by surprise when Applejack jumped over both the crowd of ponies and the stall. Time seemed to slow down as she soared over my head, casting a shadow over me. She landed perfectly in front of where I was planning to head.

It didn't matter what I did now, she would eventually catch me. I went down on my knees, thinking all hope was lost and this was the end. However I saw something conveniently appear in the distance.

"Alright then you." Applejack approached me. "My friend Fluttershy is gonna have a stern talk with you, believe me, for a li'l critter like yourself, that's something to be afraid of." She went to pick me up.

It was now or never, taking the chance I shot between Applejack's legs toward the thing that I saw, a wagon being pulled by a stallion which had some purple curtains hiding a display.

"Aw darn it!" Applejack shouted, irritated by my quick getaway. "There aint no point in runnin'!" She yelled in an attempt to get me to stop, I completely ignored her and focussed on the wagon. Applejack realised I wasn't going to stop so she hauled butt after me, but by then It was to late. I grabbed one of the spokes on the wheel and the rolling motion brought me up to the top of the wagon. I dove into the curtains and stayed still, trying not to make a sound. Inside there curtains was a shelf of fine jewellery, there were necklaces of gold with gems in them and even tiaras encrusted with what looked like diamonds. Stuff like this would be nearly invaluable on earth.

"S'cuse me sir could ya please wait a sec!" Applejack called to the puller of the cart, a brown stallion wearing a monocle and a top hat, as well as a pony tuxedo.

"Well hello there madam, are you looking to buy some fine jewellery? Im sorry but you'll have to wait for the-" The puller began in a British accent, but Applejack cut him off.

"No, there's somethin' in yer cart I need to get." I heard Applejack say, their voices sounded slightly muffled due to the curtains between us. An orange hoof shot into the curtains and I scooted away from it, my heart started racing.

"Good gracious, what in Equestria are you doing?" The puller pony exclaimed.

"I'm sorry mister, there's just somethin' in your cart I need to grab." She responded, making the situation worse.

"HELP! THIEF!" The puller shouted and the wagon suddenly jerked with speed as the puller fled from Applejack. She gave chase but broke off after a short while.

"Nuts to this, I'll go find Rainbow…" I Didn't hear the rest of her sentence as we were too far away.

* * *

Once we were a little way out the town the puller stopped for a breather, I took the opportunity to get out of the wagon. I used the spokes of the large wooden wheel to slowly descend back down to the path, I jumped off halfway down to reach the ground quicker. With one more check behind him the wagon puller trotted off in his intended direction.

I was now in what seemed like a more remote part of the town, if it even was part of the town. All that was nearby was a small cottage which was completely covered in greenery, it made the cottage look almost like a tree. The were bushes, flowers and a huge amount of wildlife like birds and insects. The resident must have been some kind of nature freak. My joints and muscles were now beginning to ache again from the huge amount of running away I just did, lactic acid began to do it's stuff. Fortunately due to the aforementioned remoteness of my current location it seemed appropriate to take the opportunity to rest up and think. There wasn't anything to lean against nearby but a small rock, about half my size, protruding from the grass. I hobbled over to it and sat down, resting my back on the hard, rough, surface. It only took a few seconds to get used to the position and I relaxed. My body was overcome with fatigue and I slipped away from consciousness into a light nap.

* * *

"It isn't a dream…"

_What? Who's there? Oh, it's that same voice…_

"You are in the world of Equestria, you're not dreaming."

_How would you know? What's going on, am I dreaming right now? _I didn't get an answer, the only response I got was an ear-bursting sound of a jet plane rushing by as if it was right next to me.

I yelped as I awoke in a fit, jerking upright from the floor. It didn't look like much time had passed since I went to sleep. I stood to my feet wearily, nearly losing my balance. I yawned and stretched myself, cracking my neck and back.

"Aw what? I'm still here? I haven't woken up yet… this isn't a dream? That's what that voice said, but I don't-" I was cut off by something rocketing past my head, a huge amount of turbulence forced me to the ground. There was a fading rainbow trail in the air rather close to me. _The heck was that? _I thought. The mysterious flying thing came back on my other side, I supported myself on the stone I had slept on. Deciding it was gone I made a break for it, heading no-where in particular, however that was a very bad move. I turned around just in time to see whatever it was heading straight for me. "Oh my GOD!" I was struck to the ground by an immense force and pinned in place by a cyan hoof. I coughed from being winded and looked up to see what had landed on me, and I recognised it instantly.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke? Applejack seriously couldn't catch this thing?" She said to no-one in particular, looking down at me diminishingly. I whimpered pathetically in response. "So, you've been causing a bit of trouble around Ponyville today haven't you?" She asked me rhetorically, I shook my head in my defence. "Trying to steal from both Pinkie Pie AND Applejack." She interrogated. "Well, I caught you! I can catch anything, I am, after all, the fasted flier in Equestria." She boasted quite loudly. Her shouting attracted the attention of whoever lived in that little cottage.

"Rainbow Dash, what's going on out here?" Asked a soft, calm voice. "Oh my goodness, what are you doing to that poor thing?" The hoof which had me held in place lifted up and I felt myself being hoisted into the air. This other pony was holding me between her front hooves, fluttering in the sky with her wings she held me outstretched facing her. "I've never seen an animal like this before." She said, studying my body. I said nothing, I just stared into her huge eyes hoping she would have sympathy for me. I recognised her from the show and gathered she was timid and shy from what little I could remember. She seemed to pick up on how I was feeling. "There's no need to be afraid, I'm your friend-"

"Don't get friendly with it just yet Fluttershy, see, this thing has been causing some trouble." Rainbow Dash interrupted Fluttershy.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy turned to Rainbow Dash, her smile turning to a misunderstanding frown.

"Rainbow! There ya are!" I identified this voice as Applejack who was, by the sound approaching hooves, on her way over. "Any luck with findin' that…" She noticed me being held by Fluttershy. "…varmint." I gulped heavily as she looked at me disgustedly. "Set it down on the floor 'shy. It'd be a fool to try escapin'." Applejack ordered, I looked around towards Rainbow Dash and realised that Applejack was right, escape now would be impossible. Fluttershy gently placed me on the floor by holding my collar with her teeth.

"Be gentle Applejack, the poor thing probably doesn't know what it's done." Fluttershy told her friend, helping me a little bit.

"Doesn't know what it's done? Oh, it knows EXACTLY what's it's done, and what it's been doing all day with it's li'l friends." Applejack seemed furious. "All day this thing and some other li'l pests have been stealin' apples and pullin' pranks, but when this one touched one of my prized-"

"Now wait just a SECOND!" With a sudden burst of confidence I shouted at the pony to stop her talking. All three of the ponies gasped since they were still un-aware I could talk. "I-If you would just let me s-speak for a second, I m-might be able to clear this situation up."

"What the- you can talk!?" Rainbow Dash asked surprised.

"Y-yes… You see, I don't have the slightest idea where I am at the moment. I woke up just outside your town this morning and, well, I was scared, frightened and above all else, really, really confused."

"S-So… where do you come from then?" Fluttershy asked, recovering from the initial shock of my ability to speak. I paused for a minute to think over my answer and I decided it was best to tell the truth, well, most of it.

"I'm… I'm not from this place, the reason none of you knew what I was is because I'm…" Then it hit me that, since it did occur to me earlier that I am in the world of a T.V show, I hadn't the slightest idea of what to say to these ponies or how to make it seem believable. "Well, I guess you can say I'm from a different…" _Planet, dimension, universe, country? What should I say? _I thought, I couldn't just tell them they exist as a form of entertainment. "…Planet." I decided might be the most believable.

"So wait, lemme get this straight…" Applejack put her hoof on her head. "You're some alien from another planet who's somehow come to Equestria, with no memory of how?"

_All I remember was before I went to bed after watching that show._

"Uh, y-yes, that's my story and I'm sticking to it." I replied.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Rainbow Dash commented in an annoyed way. _Damn it, I knew they wouldn't believe it, _I thought.

"Uh-um… Applejack, did you actually see me with these other… pests, at your farm today?" I asked her, obviously knowing she didn't.

"I, well, no, I can't truthfully say I did…" She responded, seeming to get a little bit calmer.

"And none of you have ever seen anything like me before, right? You know why? 'Cos I'm not from here!" I finished, hoping they would realise I was telling the truth.

"Hey, I have an idea." Fluttershy said quietly.

"What is it Fluttershy?" Applejack asked, quite eagerly.

"Well, perhaps Twilight might know about… I'm sorry, what kind of animal are you?" She asked me.

"Oh, human, or human being. I'm a male. I'm no animal… " I answered her question in the same shy tone, the burst of confidence fading. _But to them, I am an animal… weird._

"Maybe Twilight knows something about humans, or there might be a book on them at the library."

"Great idea, I say we head on over there right away." Applejack said and, without warning, scooped me up with her hoof and placed me on her nose. "I can keep an eye on ya there." She chuckled, her huge eyes were a little bit unsettling, but for now I knew I was safe, and for that reason I felt calmer, the situation was still near-beyond comprehension, but I was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: On their side**

So, here I was. In less then a day I have not only woken up in a world I know from a T.V show at a tenth of my normal size, but I have made friends, sort of, with the characters. Currently I was sitting on the nose of Applejack, she put me there so she could "Keep an eye on me." Like I would be dumb enough to run away anyway. I say that because also with us was a cyan blue Pegasus with a mane containing the colours of the rainbow. Rainbow Dash was her name, and she's the main reason I would have no chance of escaping if I tried. She's fast, I mean very, very fast. Sort of like a jet plane, but a bit more compact and agile. Then there is Fluttershy, it was thanks to this shy pony that I was able to clear things up with these three characters. All that I wanted to do was wake up, but I knew deep down inside that it was hopeless to hang on the to idea of this all being a dream.

* * *

"I just wanna go home…" I mumbled aloud, not meaning for any of the ponies to hear.

"What was that, li'l fella?" Applejack asked. I stirred a bit when I realised she heard what I said.

"Uh, wha- Nothing!" I quickly replied.

"You sure 'bout that? Y'aint been very talkative." She was actually concerned about me, I couldn't believe it. Less than 10 minutes ago she hated my guts and now she was wondering if I was okay?

"Well, y'know, that whole thing earlier was a little bit terrifying."

"I'm really sorry about all that partner. Farm work has been a might stressful and the last thing I need is something making it harder." She responded, face dropping a bit.

"It's alright, nothing I can't get over."

"Well, I think it's time for formal introductions. My name's Applejack, I own Sweet Apple Acres, the farmland outside of town. I buck the apples down from the trees 'round the farm which we use to make some of the tastiest baked apple goods you'll find." Applejack began, striking up conversation.

"Oh… Is that why you have those three apples… there?" I pointed at her flank.

"Yup, y'know 'bout cutie marks?" She asked, I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Uh… no, never heard of them." I responded. Rainbow Dash, whom I nearly forgot was with us, suddenly flew in.

"Never heard of cutie marks? You really are some kind of alien, aint yah?" She joked, I forced a small chuckle, still a bit uncomfortable around her. "Well, my name is Rainbow Dash, The one and only. You're looking at THE fastest flier in Ponyville, no, make that Equestria!"

"Ah, well I wouldn't doubt that for a second. So what does your picture-thing, uh, cutie mark, mean?" I asked her, confused by the rainbow coloured lightning bolt.

"This, my friend, represents my love for speed. When I race, I race to win, and I never lose!" She posed in the air with a hoof on her chest.

"So… how fast can you go?" I asked a question I knew she would love to answer. In a split second she disappeared down the path towards the town. A strong current of turbulence followed close behind her. While the two other ponies were unaffected by it, I was taken right off Applejack's nose. I daintily thudded against the path on my back. "Ow, man that's some speed." I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Oh, Little guy are you okay?" Fluttershy didn't hesitate to help me out. Before I could turn around she hoisted me up into the air with her hooves and gently placed me on the top of her head. I was higher up here then on Applejack's nose since Fluttershy was fluttering off the ground. I clung onto her ear with one hand but relaxed after the initial fright of being up so high passed over.

"Oh, thanks Fluttershy." I said gratefully. "I didn't really get hurt though, I guess I'm much lighter now that I'm so small."

"So, humans aren't usually your size?" Applejack asked.

"No, I mean unless ponies are colossally humongous compared to humans which I doubt is true…" I thought over the possibility in my head.

"Uh, li'l fella, you might wanna hang on to something…" Applejack said, confusing me. I looked in the same direction as her which was down the path towards the town. There was what looked like a cloud of dust with a light blue blur in the centre heading right for us at a tremendous speed.

"Is that… Rainbow Dash?" I gulped. Fluttershy landed on the ground and ducked down with a squeal. Applejack stayed standing and held on to her hat with a hoof. Just in time, I wrapped my arms around Fluttershy's ear and held on for dear life. The blurred rainbow flashed past in milliseconds, followed by a huge cloud of dust. I closed my eyes tightly as the turbulence hit. Instantly it lifted my legs off Fluttershy's head and pulled my face back, but I refused to let go.

I started to lose my grip, but thankfully the turbulence was passing and I was able to set my feet back down. I kept my eyes closed and still held on. "Am I still alive?" I asked. I cautiously opened one eye and looked around. Everything was clear again.

"Rainbow! Will you slow the heck down?! This li'l fella is gonna get hurt!" Applejack shouted after the rainbow in the distance. Suddenly, said rainbow changed direction and started heading right for us again. Fluttershy squealed in the same way as before and ducked down, causing me to be violently thrown about, but I still held on. Just before Rainbow Dash passed I closed my eyes again and waited… but nothing happened.

"Okay, I'm dead now, aren't I?" I said aloud, refusing to open my eyes. A familiar voice giggled.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" It was Rainbow Dash! I peeled my eyes open and looked up into the sky. Rainbow casually passed by in a lounging position, a smug look pasted onto her face.

"Scared me?! I think I might have-" I patted down my pants and breathed a sigh of relief. "Never mind, I'm alright. Just don't go doing that again… please." Earning another chuckle from the Pegasus.

"I think you can let go now little guy." Fluttershy giggled.

"Huh? What do you-" I realised I was still holding onto Fluttershy's ear. My face went red and I quickly let go. "Sorry, sorry." I apologised quickly, feeling my face get hotter by the second.

"It's alright, I didn't really mind." Fluttershy giggled again, calming me down a bit.

"Oh, Fluttershy, I haven't asked you," I looked over to her flank "What does your mark-thing mean?"

"Um… well… it comes from my love for nature and animals…" She said, shyly.

"Hm, is that why you were being so kind to me? Y'know when Rainbow was pinning me down outside your cottage?" I asked.

"Yes, I couldn't stand seeing something helpless being treated like that." She perked up a bit, acting less shy.

"Hmm…" A bit of memory was coming back to me. "That was a very 'kind' thing to do…"

_Kindness, that was one of those elements of something. I think it belonged to Fluttershy._

"There was kindness, loyalty and… honesty? Yeah that was it." I said, pointing to each of the ponies respectively.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash was suddenly in my face, I realised I had said that last part out loud. "If you aren't from Equestria, then how the heck do you know about the Elements of Harmony?"

"I, uh… what are you talking about?" I played dumb, which, funnily enough, seemed like the smartest option. "I was just thinking about your personalities. Fluttershy is kind since she helped me out back there. Applejack is honest, she admitted she didn't remember seeing me with the 'critters' who were stealing from her farm. And you… seem uh… very… loyal?" That last part was an outright lie. Rainbow Dash pointed her hoof to her face and then to mine, implying she had her eye on me. "N-Noted…" I said, fearful of the Pegasus.

"Rainbow ain't all that quick to trust new folk, jus' give her some time." Applejack reassured me as the Pegasus in question flew out in front. "Why don't yah tell us all a bit 'bout yourself?" Applejack then asked. "That'd be interesting t' hear."

"Uh, sure… I, um… well…" I had a hard time recalling but it came to me. "Right, yes. We humans are civilised… 'creatures…'" I didn't like using the term 'creature' to describe myself. "We live in towns and cities, much like the one you live in. Our buildings are different though, we used to have those sort of buildings a few hundred years ago but now our buildings are all made out of tougher materials like stone. Uh… humans go to school when they're young and then work for money when they're older. Y'know, all that stuff." I explained in a basic way.

"What about you… Oh goodness, we didn't even ask if you have a name!" Fluttershy realised, gasping.

"Name… huh…" I thought as hard as I could, millions of possibilities flew through my mind but none were my name. "I… I don't know!" I exclaimed.

"Y-you have forgotten your name?" Fluttershy asked, looking very concerned.

"I-I think I have. Damnit, what is my name?!"

"No sweat." Rainbow Dash joined in on the conversation. "I'll just carry on callin' yah 'Little guy'"

" A-Alright then, a suitable nickname, I suppose…" I was so distraught about the fact I had forgotten my own name. "Anyway, Fluttershy. What were you about to ask before you realised I hadn't told you my name?"

"Oh, yes, um… what was your life like back on your planet?" She asked, once again making me feel a bit troubled when I couldn't think of my own personal life either. I didn't remember having a family, where I lived or even my own name! "Y-you don't remember… do you?"

"No… No I can't remember anything! Oh damn, what do I do!?" I was panicking now. Even if I did go back home, I don't remember any of it so It wouldn't be the same.

"Are you… okay there, little guy?" Rainbow Dash asked, concern in her voice. I felt something trickled down the side of my face. Quickly, I wiped it away. _Don't embarrass yourself, come on! Crying in front of them isn't exactly going to make you look good! _I thought, quickly I sucked up my emotions and put on a smile, the best smile I could force myself to do at the moment.

"I-I'm fine, totally, I'm sure everything will be cool…" I lied, as a matter of fact I was convinced I was screwed.

"I think we should avoid the personal questions for now y'all. We'll find out what we want t' know at the library." Applejack spoke up.

"Still got doubts, huh?" I asked.

"Well, y'know, a 'space alien' knowin' 'bout the elements of harmony isn't exactly normal." Applejack said, I agreed, but telling them I was from another dimension or something is just as unbelievable. Rainbow Dash gave me a glance, then rolled her eyes and looked away.

We were now in the centre of the town. I quickly leapt over to Applejack's hat and got down behind the upward curves at the front, peering through the middle. "Don't be afraid, little guy. The ponies of Ponyville are all nice and friendly." Fluttershy tried reassuring me.

"I'm a bit more afraid of the fact that if I were to fall I could be trampled or lost." I replied, although in truth I was afraid of being seen too.

"Yoo-Hoo! Girls, over here!" A different voice called, I realised this voice was familiar to me.

The pony had a pure white coat while her mane and tail were purple in colour. Her mane and her tail were both styled in a well kept, curled fashion. This pony was a unicorn, unlike the two Pegasi and one regular pony I was with. Her cutie mark consisted of three gems, arranged in a similar way to the three apples of Applejack and the three butterflies of Fluttershy. The pony approached us.

"Applejack!" The white pony gasped, "There's a bug on your hat!" Before Applejack could say anything the unicorn's horn was surrounded by a light blue aura, the next thing I knew I was hurtling through the air, I passed over a flock of multi-coloured birds and began falling.

"This is how I die!?" I screamed as I plummeted to the ground. I shut my eyes and braced for impact, but suddenly the g-force on my body changed direction. I cautiously opened one eye and realised I was now travelling forwards instead of downwards. "But… how?" I realised I was sitting on something, looking down I immediately recognised the rainbow coloured mane. "Rainbow Dash! You save my life!" I shouted gratefully, I wasn't sure she could hear me due to the speed we were travelling so I held on tight. Rainbow Dash made a smooth one hundred and eighty degree turn and flew down toward the town again. She made a violent stop right in front of the ponies, causing me to fly forward, luckily I was holding on so I didn't fly too far this time.

"What do all you ponies have against me?! Seriously…" I yelled in anger.

"Darling I am dreadfully sorry for doing that, it was… ladies' instinct." The pure white horse said apologetically.

"Whatever… I'm just glad to be safe again." I fell back into lying down on Rainbow Dash's mane.

"Awww…" Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity all said in unison. I felt embarrassed.

"Uh, Library?" I reminded them.

* * *

Rarity was conversing with Applejack and Fluttershy about her day of work at a tailor or something, I was still perched on Rainbow Dash's back. Rainbow was telling me heaps of interesting stories about what she's done in her time as a weather pony, especially since Twilight Sparkle moved to Ponyville. The name Twilight rang a bell numerous times but I couldn't put a face or colour to it. I decided I should talk to Rarity a bit more, so I asked her about her cutie mark. The three jewels arranged in a triangular pattern.

"What, this old thing? It comes from my love of jewellery you see, I use jewels to make some of the most amazing designs for clothing at my tailor." She said in a controlled boasting manner. I nodded in response. "Come to think of it," Rarity closely inspected me, making me feel a bit uncomfortable, "You could do with a bit of a spruce up, wouldn't you say?"

"Uh, n-no, I'm fine, really." I replied quickly, edging away from the unicorn.

"Hmph," She replied, "Suit yourself then."

"Wow, we're here already everypony!" Applejack said as the library came into view, I jumped onto her nose to try and get a good view but as I landed Rainbow challenged the ponies to a race. We all barged straight into the library, Rainbow won.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash won the race by a long shot, so the rest of the ponies just walked into the library. Applejack lowered her head down to a round, wooden table in the centre of the room so I could jump onto it. Everything in the room seemed to me made of wood, it was a tree after all. There were a few odd books on the table, I jumped on top of one and read the title, "Great minds of science," I read aloud. "I take it the librarian is a smart one?" I asked, since this book had obviously been left halfway through due to the way it wasn't as organised as anything else.

"Oh yeah," Rainbow Dash answered, "Twilight's a total egghead, like, seriously, she knows everything when it comes to boring stuff like science. I'm gonna go find her." Rainbow flew into a different room, then came back out and flew up the stairs.

"Oh, hey guys…" Another voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a very sleepy looking purple and green lizard. I didn't see this guy on the show. He stretched his arms out, yawning as he did so. Obviously he had only just got out of bed, "…What the heck is that thing?" He pointed at me.

"Oh, hello Spike," Fluttershy said, fluttering over to us. "This is a human we found in Ponyville today, he says he's from another planet!" Fluttershy explained. "Poor little thing has forgotten his name and a few other things."

"Wow!" The dragon exclaimed, waking up, "A real live space alien? That's awesome!"

"I'm not an alien!" I said in defence. Being called an alien didn't feel right. I mentally added it to the list of things I've been called in my short time here, along with creature and animal.

"You can talk too? This is so awesome!"

"Uh, I'm pretty darn sure yah said you were from a different planet," Applejack said, "That does technically make you an alien." I realised she was right, that was the excuse I used after all.

"Right, yeah. I suppose. I just feels weird being called an alien," I replied, "anyway, where's the librarian?" Rainbow flew back down the stairs right on cue.

"Twilight isn't here, she must have gone out for supplies or something." She reported landing back down next to us.

"Oh, you're looking for Twilight?" The little lizard asked, "You just missed her, she said she was fetching 'some urgent supplies'" He mocked a female voice, presumably an impression of Twilight.

"Pardon me Spike, but is that not one of your jobs?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, normally. But she said this was urgent so she went by herself." The dragon answered. "Why'd you need to see her anyway?"

"We were curious to know if she had seen anything like this 'human' before." Rarity explained, directing a hoof towards me.

"…human… human, human, human… I think she's mentioned humans before actually." Spike tapped a claw to his head, "Can't remember where though, sorry. But hey, this is a library, check the books." Spike returned to the room he came out of earlier, "I'm just gonna sleep a little bit longer."

"No problem Spike," Applejack said as Spike returned to his bed. "Alright, where should we look?"

"I dunno… H for Humans? P for People, uh… M for Man?" I suggested quickly, the ponies got right on searching. I sat on the loose book which was on the table with me. It was a thick book which meant I was high off the table, so I swung my legs freely while I waited. About five minutes passed before my daydreaming was interrupted by a gasp from the ponies. I looked over, they were all glaring at me distastefully. Fluttershy even had tears in her eyes. She slowly fluttered over holding an open book between her front hooves. She dropped it on the table, right in front of me. The slam of the weighty book shook me a bit like a quick, minor earthquake. It was open on a page already, the page was entitled, 'Humans.'

"Uh… okay," I decided to briefly skim read the book, mumbling parts to myself. "Human beings. Large and powerful, feared by other species, enslaved ponies with mind-control magic, eventually banished by princess Celestia to a separate dimension, never been seen since." My voice rose gradually as I became increasingly shocked by each fact, whether they were actually facts I didn't know, but it still worried me. _What if I eventually meet this princess? _I thought. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at the four pairs of eyes, narrowed at me.

"Oh no… don't tell me you think I'm… c'mon guys, look at me!" I was worried they thought I might try to control their minds with this non-existent magic.

"Oh, we don't think you're trying to mind control us," Rainbow Dash said.

"But you LIED to us," Fluttershy burst out. "Banished to another dimension?! You aren't an alien, you're part of an evil race of creatures, how DARE you trick anypony like that."

That really did hurt me, deep down inside. Especially since it came from one of the shyest things I've ever met. "N-No! I didn't lie, I was just wrong. I really thought I was on a different planet when I woke up."

"Oh, you just happened to wake up here?" Rainbow Dash jumped in to the accusations.

"Oh, you think I'm lying about that too? I promise, I'm being truthful!" I tried my best to make them see reason. Rainbow and Fluttershy didn't look impressed. Rarity didn't get involved in the argument, but I could tell she wasn't pleased either. Applejack stepped in.

"Li'l fella, look here. I am the element of honesty, I can tell a lie from the truth. Now tell me, did you really just wake up here?" She asked, calmer than her friends.

I sighed harshly and looked her in the eyes. "I swear, it is the honest truth, I do not know how I arrived here. I literally just woke up here. I want to go home." I said, as calmly and clearly as I could.

"Alright then… Girls…" She addressed her friends. "I reckon he is really telling the truth."

"W-what about the 'mind control' magic humans have then?" Fluttershy asked, calming down.

"Magic doesn't exist, at least, where I come from it doesn't. I don't think. Many humans are friends with horses and ponies back where I'm from." I explained. "They're like companions with humans. Some farmers use their companions for help with farm work, such as rounding up cattle." I told them, Applejack seemed to smile a little bit when she heard this. "And, uh, Some people like to race with their horses on tracks to designed to test speed and agility. It's a very competitive scene." I looked towards Rainbow Dash, she also seemed to relax a little, she even had a small smile. "Grooming and caring is also very popular. Some people will clean and groom their ponies every day, afternoon and night. Always making sure they look as immaculate as possible. There are even competitions based around the looks of a pony." This was directed towards Rarity, she kept listening intently while a smile spread across her face. "But not all people and ponies want anything to do with any of that. They just want to live together. Looking after one another, caring for each other until the end of time." Fluttershy, who was already calm and happy with my explanation, smiled more than she already was. "No mind control, no evil… just… harmony." I finished.

"That sounds so… wonderful!" Fluttershy said, breaking the silence that followed my little speech. She picked me up with her hooves and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug, feeling a bit more comfortable now I had that off my chest. Before I knew it, Applejack also joined in, followed by Rarity and, though reluctant at first, eventually Rainbow Dash.

"Really…!" I gasped for air, "You guys… are… too kind…!" The hug broke and I gasped again, re-filling my lungs with air. "No more group hugs."

During all of this, Spike had woken up. He stood in the doorway of the other room. Confused by what he just witnessed. "What's going on?" He asked, entering the room.

"The little gentlecolt was just telling us about the ponies back in his own world." Rarity told the confused lizard.

"So, there are ponies back on your planet?" Spike asked me.

"Well, about that… it turns out I'm not from a different planet. This is apparently a different dimension!" I explained, still surprised by it myself.

"A different dimension?!" Spike seemed even more excited now. "Do they have dragons there?"

"No, we have them in stories and stuff, but they aren't real. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, I'm a baby dragon, just wondering if you had seen anything like me before."

"You're a dragon?" I was surprised. Our conversation was cut short when the door to the library squeaked open, instinctively I jumped into the mane of the closest pony, Fluttershy, to hide. "Uh, hello everypony. What are you all doing in the library?" The pony who just entered the library asked. I peeked through a gap in Fluttershy's mane, from what I could make out the pony was a purple-ey, lavender-ey colour. Her mane and tail were both a deeper shade of purple with a pink streak running through each. She was a unicorn, like Rarity, and her cutie mark was a pink star or something.

"Twilight! You're not gonna believe what we found in Ponyville today," Rainbow flew over to the unicorn. "Where is he?"

"Uh… in h-here." I called nervously, feeling shy in the presence of this new pony. I poked my head out of Fluttershy's mane and eventually clambered out on top of her head, revealing my entire body. Twilight narrowed her eyes at me for a second.

"Wait a minute girls… That's a human!" She looked like she was preparing for an offensive attack.

"Wait just a minute Twilight! Y'see, this li'l fella ain't bad at all." Applejack came to my defence.

"Look at him Twilight, he's tiny. Pretty much completely harmless even if he was bad." Rainbow also said, I wasn't sure if the insult was intended, but it was true.

"I-I don't know girls, I've read all about them. Princess Celestia has also mentioned what they have done to pony kind." Twilight seemed worried.

"Come on Twilight, look at him! What's he gonna do?" Rainbow retorted, ticking me off a bit. "He isn't a big, scary human like the ones in the book."

"He just wants some help returning home…" Fluttershy added in softly.

"I-it's true, Mrs. Twilight, I don't have the slightest idea what's going on. I am, as Rainbow put it, completely harmless." I finally spoke for myself. She seemed to relax a bit.

"Uh… oh, alright. A friend of my friends is a friend of mine." She accepted that I would do her no harm. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, I'm the librarian here in Ponyville, as well as Princess Celestia's very own student. I study magic often and have learnt a great deal about it."

"Magic, huh?" An idea popped into my head when she mentioned magic. "So, like, spells which bend the laws of physics, time space… everything?" I asked.

"Well, sure, I suppose."

"Do you, maybe, if it's not too much trouble… do you think you might be able to make me bigger?" I asked, trying not to impose.

"Hmmm… re-sizing spells…" She said to herself, putting a hoof to her chin. "It's been tried on inanimate objects, but never a living subject."

"What's the worst case scenario?"

"Nothing terrible, all effects are temporary anyway."

"In that case, please, do what you can." I asked again.

"If you're really sure, stand over there please." She asked, ready to attempt the spell. Fluttershy flew over to the empty part of the room Twilight was gesturing to. She lowered me down to the floor and then flew out of the way. "Are you ready?" Twilight asked for finally conformation.

"Ready!" I shouted, putting a thumbs up. A violet aura surrounded Twilight's horn, I closed my eyes, nervous about the spell. I heard a sound that signalled the launching of the spell and everything went black. However, I wasn't unconscious, I was still thinking and I felt myself moving. I was drifting through some kind of endless black limbo.

* * *

**This might not connect up properly with the beginning of chapter 5 until I have rewritten it.**


	5. Chapter 5

"This black limbo… I can't help but feel like I've been here before…" I thought aloud to myself. I was floating aimlessly in some kind of limbo, plunged in darkness. It was like the furthest reaches of space, where there is no light, no stars… no life. It surprised me that I could see myself. Holding my arms outstretched, I could see them as if I was in a fully lit room. There seemed to be no gravity. I couldn't feel anything beneath my feet and any movements I made didn't change my trajectory in the slightest. There was a voice which sounded very close by, whispering something. I couldn't make out any words from the whispers. It started to get louder. Panicking, I looked around myself, there didn't seem to be anyone else around. The whispers slowly turned into a sinister laugh. The voice which was laughing echoed strongly, the tone was deep, almost monster like. _That sounds strangely familiar… _I thought.

"You think regaining your normal size would be THAT easy?!" The voice mocked, a deep, thunderous tone which was distorted to make it sound like something out of a nightmare. "Oh no, no, nowhere near. You…" The voice dropped into a disturbing whisper, "You are not yet worthy…"

I was frozen once again by the fear that had built up inside me. Who was this talking to me, what did they mean? Before I could bring myself to ask, my ears where filled with the painful ringing of a sharp whistle, slowly increasing in volume. The limbo flashed a bright white and disappeared, replaced by the walls of the library which were flying by at high speed. Before I could begin to figure out what exactly just happened, the back of my head was met with a painful slam. I slid down the wall of the library to the floor. I was still conscious, barely. There was an almost unbearable burning pain inside my chest. It felt like hell itself was incinerating my insides. My ears were still ringing from the whistle, I could just about make out a few screams of worry from the ponies in the room. I looked up towards them. My vision was screwed up as well, doubles of each pony stretched back and forth, blurry outlines which looked close but far away at the same time. I tried to stand, but balance was nearly impossible. I managed to get up onto one knee, from there I attempted to stand. My legs gave in, the smack against my head must have affected my brain. I hit my face against the floor as the panicked voices from the ponies started to fade. With one final glace up at them I wheezed out a single sentence, "I… am not… yet… worthy…" Was the last thing to leave my lips before I passed out.

* * *

**Perspective switch - Spike**

We all stood, back while Twilight got ready to cast her spell. I prayed to Celestia that it would work, that little guy seemed so desperate. After final confirmation from the little guy, Twilight charged up her spell. A single beam shot out of her horn and connected with his chest. But, instead of making him taller, the magic recoiled. Twilight was pushed back a bit but recovered quickly. The little guy, on the other hand, was launched across the library from the spell. Before anypony could react to save him, he hit the opposite wall of the library with a painful sounding smack. We rushed over to him without hesitation. He tried to stand, but he was in real bad shape. He collapsed onto the ground and lay silent.

Twilight looked devastated, what had she done!? Fluttershy, with tears pouring out of her eyes, picked the little guy up and checked his pulse. "He's alive!" She said, voice diluted by her tears. "B-but he might need proper m-medical attention!"

"I-I don't know what happened!" Twilight was the most shocked out of us all. "I performed that spell perfectly, there's no way something could have gone wrong!"

"Well, obviously something did go wrong, egghead." Rainbow Dash insulted her.

"Rainbow Dash, this is no time for arguments, he needs urgent medical attention!" Rarity deterred the brewing anger between Rainbow Dash and Twilight. The little guy was levitated towards me by Twilight. Carefully, I held him securely with my claws. I jumped onto Twilight's back and we raced off towards Ponyville hospital.

* * *

"Wait a second everypony!" Applejack stopped us as we sped towards the hospital. "The doctors won't know what t' do, nopony has ever seen a human before, remember?"

"Oh no, like that time when Spike went around stealing things from Ponyville! If they couldn't diagnose a dragon, how will they diagnose a human?!" Twilight flustered. I had an idea.

"What about Zecora? She knew what was wrong with me, she might figure something out!" I pointed in the direction of the Everfree forest.

"Great thinking Spike! But Zecora lives a might far away, and the li'l fella needs urgent attention!" Applejack agreed.

"I'm sure Rainbow Dash could take him there faster than us!" Rarity fixed our problem. Rainbow Dash saluted in response. I carefully handed the little guy to her. Once she had him secure, she took off towards the Everfree forest immediately.

"P-please be careful Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy called after her, tears still brimming in her eyes.

* * *

**Perspective switch - You**

I awoke to the sound of wind rushing by, blowing through my hair and clothes. As I opened my eyes I jolted with pain from my chest. I was looking at the underside of Rainbow Dash's head, she was carrying me somewhere. We must have been travelling at high speeds, the winds rushing past my body confirmed that. But in the hooves of this pony… I felt safe. There wasn't any need to worry.

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice was still too weak to speak loudly, shouting was out of the question. Every time I spoke it felt like I was coughing up sandpaper. Whatever I did manage to say she couldn't hear anyway, my voice was pushed away by the passing air. I just lay, unable to do anything about the pain inside me. I thought back over what happened. That voice, it was terrifying, like something out of a nightmare. The voice and that cold, dark limbo were also strangely familiar to me. Did it mean something?

I felt the direction we were heading change downwards slightly as Rainbow Dash went in for a landing. I wasn't sure where we were until she planted her free hooves on the ground. My view of the bright blue sky was obscured by tall, gloomy trees. They had dark brown, almost black bark and tangled, ropey branches covered in dark green leaves. The location was familiar, I thought that I must have seen it on the show at some point. The obstruction of the trees shrouded us in darkness. I rolled over to look where we were going. My movement cause Rainbow Dash to notice I was awake.

"Little guy! You're ok!" She seemed so happy.

"What on earth happened?" I asked.

"Twilight messed up her spell, you were launched across the library and hit a wall hard. Then you kinda… passed out." She explained, seeming to express distaste when mentioning Twilight.

"Uh, wow… How long have been out?" I asked her quietly, still dazed and in pain.

"'Bout five minutes. You feeling okay?" She replied, face concerned.

"No, no I'm not." I groaned, clutching my burning chest. "Where are you taking me anyway? This place is creepy."

"Well, we figured since nopony knows anything about you, your best chance at getting better was visiting Zecora, she's a zebra who lives in that hut over there." She told me as we walked towards the hut in question. "She knows a lot about other species, so we figured she was our best bet." We approached the door and Rainbow hovered off the ground a tiny bit so she could knock with her other hoof. She knocked three times and we waited a few seconds, ambient noises like the birds singing and the wind rustling the leaves on the trees were the only things we could hear. After a few seconds we could hear faint footsteps, although I suppose they were hoofsteps, approaching the door. The old wooden door of the hut creaked open slowly, revealing the zebra in question.

"Rainbow Dash, what a pleasant surprise… tell me, why is there sadness in your eyes?" She said before noticing me in Rainbow's hoof.

"Zecora, it's a long story, but this little guy was hurt by one of Twilight's spells and we need you to help him!" Rainbow pleaded, holding me out to the zebra, showing her the state I was in. It was obvious the zebra was curious about me, she inspected me a few times over.

"Ah, for magical pains I know just what to do. Lie it down on the table, I'll mix up a brew." The zebra gestured for Rainbow Dash to go into her hut. She hovered in and set me down on a small, rough wooden table to the side of the room. The zebra walked over to the other side. In the centre of the room was a large metal cauldron with a lit fire beneath it. The zebra walked back over to the cauldron and sprinkled in some green petals while chanting something in a foreign language. She then started mixing it with a ladle before leaving it and walking over to Rainbow Dash, I listened in on their conversation. the zebra, whose name was Zecora, was asking Rainbow about me. Just general questions really, so she obviously didn't know anything about humans. All of Rainbow's answers were very brief as she wasn't all that knowledgeable on the subject of humans either. She told Zecora that Twilight could explain better. I still didn't feel like I had any energy, any attempts to move either resulted in pain or just didn't happen. I lay still and eventually succumbed to fatigue. It wasn't too long before I was once again awoken, this time by a calm voice. When I opened my eyes, I was staring up at the zebra form earlier. I managed to sit up, minding the burning sting in my chest. Zecora was holding In her hoof a tiny, thimble-sized cup. I took it from her, feeling a bit timid, and looked down into it.

"This drink is for you, my little friend. Drink it and your pain should end." She said, seeming very friendly. I looked up to her, and she smiled encouragingly. I felt like I should trust her, it's not like anybody had tried to hinder me so far. I closed my eyes and brought the cup to my mouth. Slowly I tipped it back and had a small sip. Instantly my reaction was to spit it out, the taste was revolting. It reminded me of an ultra-strength cough medicine, burning and flavourless. "It doesn't taste good, by your face I can tell. But you must drink it all quickly if it is to make you well." She instructs, I looked up to her as if to say 'Are you serious?' But she nodded towards the cup, silently telling me to do what she said. I took a deep breath through my mouth to avoid the strong smell of the medicine before placing my mouth once again against the edge of the cup. I counted to three in my head and tipped the cup vertically, downing the entire potion.

I coughed and spluttered as I tried to keep it down. My oesophagus burned as the foul liquid travelled into my stomach. Rainbow Dash, who was sat on a small chair near to the door, found it hilarious. Finally the taste passed through my system and I shivered it off with a grimace. "N-No offence, Ms Zecora, but that was… just disgusting… hang on a sec…" I realised the room started to spin, everything grew dark and quiet; I had been drugged. I couldn't fight the sleep and it slowly came over me. In just a few seconds I was out again.

* * *

When I came too a few minutes later, I was still lying on the same table as before. I gathered my bearings and leaped to my feet before looking around, the other three ponies and Spike were sitting with Rainbow Dash and Zecora, talking. "What the hell did you do Zecora!? I… wait a minute… It worked!" I realised there wasn't a single notion of pain in my chest, or anywhere around my body for that matter. I stretched, feeling even better than I did before, more energetic at least.

As I was testing how good I felt by stretching some more and doing some warm-ups, Twilight approached the table.

"I'm so, so, so sorry for what happened little guy," she apologised "I-I don't know what went wrong. I'm usually really good, well, uh, okay, when it comes to magic." She was trying to avoid sounding boastful.

"Twilight, really, I'm fine now. Whatever happened, it won't happen again next time, right?" I said, implying I wanted her to have another shot at it.

"Uh… next time? I'm sorry, I don't want to risk that again…" She was really distraught about what happened, understandably.

"W-what? Seriously!? B-but… okay, I understand… I guess…" That had me really disheartened, how long was I going to stay this small for? "But hey, I'm fine now. That zebra… uh, Zecora, she fixed me up great!"

"Oh little guy, you're okay!" Fluttershy popped up, she motioned for a hug, but decided against it, probably remembering what I said back in the library.

"Better than okay, better than ever!" I noticed I felt almost hyperactive, so I controlled myself a bit, sitting down on the table. The other four came over to the table as well, asking me how I was feeling etcetera. "So, what the hell happened, exactly?" I asked.

"I'm really not sure," Twilight answered, "I'm convinced that I performed the spell perfectly. Something went wrong though, and it sent you flying across the room!"

"Huh, so I was the only one who…" I figured I would rather try and plan out a way of explaining something as unbelievable as that black void to everyone, so I stopped myself from mentioning it. "What was up with my chest burning?"

"Since the magical energy wasn't channelled the way it was intended, it stayed in your body. Species that don't use magic cannot absorb that energy." Twilight explained.

"That potion Zecora gave you causes the magical energy to be absorbed into the blood, that blood is then let out of your body." Fluttershy, of all ponies, told me. Everyone in the room stared at her, mouths agape. All but Zecora, who smiled and nodded. "Oh, um… Zecora has been teaching me about… some of her potions…" Fluttershy says, getting quieter and quieter. It was at that point I noticed the small bandage tied around my right forearm.

"Wow…" Spike breaks the brief silence. "Anyway, little guy, how come you didn't break any bones? You hit that wall pretty hard." The little dragon asked, probably expecting me to have some awesome answer showing how strong humans are or something.

"Honestly, it hurt, but I have no idea why I didn't break anything. I'm pretty sure an impact like that would kill a human." Is my simple answer, Spike just nodded, satisfied.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok now?" Fluttershy asked, always concerned with the wellbeing of someone or another.

"I'm fine, absolutely." I turned to the zebra. "Uh, Zecora?" I said, unsurely, hoping I didn't get her name wrong. She nods so I continue. " I… just, uh… Thank you, thank you so much for what you did." I simply thanked her, as there wasn't much else I could do. "I'm amazed a single drink and a little 'surgery' can fix that amount of pain, you must really know your stuff." I complimented her further.

"Potions that heal are one of many things I do. I am glad I was able to help you." She replies with a smile, once again able to rhyme her words while barely even thinking about it. It was an impressive talent.

"Well everypony, it's getting late. We should probably get out of the Everfree forest before it's too dark." Twilight told everyone, I looked over to the window and sure enough, the sun was leaving a final orange glow over the skies. We all said our farewells to Zecora, I felt bad that she lived alone but she said she prefers it that way, the peace and quiet allows her to get on with her work without disturbance. We all left the hut, calling goodbye behind us. Rainbow Dash flew up into the sky, obviously eager to stretch her wings after being inside for too long.

* * *

The faint orange glow of the setting sun struggled to light the area of forest we were walking through. None of the ponies seemed at all phased by it though, and they probably had reason not to since I had doubts anything dangerous existed in this world at all. Spike seemed to be sticking quite close to Twilight though, so there must have been something unsettling about the forest. I was sitting atop the back of Fluttershy, she was eager to be the one looking after me as much as possible. As we travelled along, something clicked in my mind, a major problem. "Uh, guys…" I said, annoyed at myself for not addressing the problem earlier. "I… Y'know, since I somehow just ended up here… I don't have a place to stay the night." I admitted, feeling bad now that I would probably end up imposing on one of them, but what else was I going to do?

"I'm sure somepony will be able to accommodate you, darling. Though, I'm afraid I can't, Sweetie Belle and her friends are staying the night." Rarity responded, I understood and nodded.

"Uh, clouds, human, not gonna happen. Sorry little guy." Rainbow Dash said, so I presumed she lived in the clouds or something.

"…Maybe you could stay with-" Fluttershy began, but apparently I was the only one to hear her quiet, timid voice as she was cut off by Applejack.

"Shoot, there's plenty o' room down at sweet apple acres. Yah can spend the night there." Applejack suggested, I accepted without hesitation, in case this was the only opportunity for a roof over my head I would have. They probably would have figured something out if I had declined, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"Oh… okay…" Fluttershy said quietly, a tone of defeat evident. I shrugged it off, she was probably alright.

* * *

By the time we reached the edge of the forest and neared Ponyville, most of the orange glow in the sky had been overtaken by the deep blue of the night. A few stars were now visible, shimmering vibrantly. "The princesses took their time with that sunset, I wonder what the occasion was." Twilight said, I had no idea what she meant, but I decided the explanation would be long and complicated so I just nodded. I was now sitting on Applejack's back, since she was putting me up for the night. Sweet apple acres was the first stop along the way towards Ponyville, so after bidding everyone goodnight, Applejack headed down the dirt path leading to sweet apple acres. Now the conversation of the ponies had gone, I started drifting into my own thoughts. Specifically, I wanted to recall what happened at the library. That voice, it was so familiar, but the more I thought about it, the more it concerned me.

"Uh, li'l fella? Y'alright?" Applejack asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over towards her, and then I realised I had been idly petting her mane while lost in my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I-I was just thinking about what happened, a-and I didn't realise I was… I'm sorry" I got a bit panicked, quickly retracting my hand back to myself. I thought I might have been invading her personal space or something.

"It's alright. Actually, that felt pretty good. D'ya reckon yah could do it again?" She asked, "I mean, if yah don't mind, 'course."

"Wait, you mean you enjoyed that?" I thought it over a bit, it made sense. Horses and other animals enjoy being petted, it's one of the things humans do to animals all the time. "Um… yeah, okay. I guess I owe you a bit for the accommodation, don't I…" I scooted closer to her mane and ran my hand through, just like if I was petting a horse or something normally. I guess these ponies weren't used to anything with fingers. We arrived at the door of the farmhouse, I stopped petting Applejack and ducked down behind her head.

"Don't be nervous li'l fella, my brother won't bite." She pushed open the door with her hoof and closed it behind her.

"Evenin' Big Mac, sorry I'm so late, granny Smith weren't too worried 'bout me was she?" Applejack said to the large red stallion who was reading a book on the other side of the room.

"Nope." He replied, simply.

"Well, we got a li'l house guest tonight." Applejack told her brother, referring to me. She turned to the side so I was no longer hidden behind her head. "He's a human. Long story short, he lost some of his memory and somehow woke up near Ponyville."

"Isn't that the critter you chased away this mornin'?" Big Mac asked, Applejack blushed a bit with embarrassment.

"Yeah, but turns out I was mistaken." She turned to me, "Sorry 'bout all that li'l fella."

"Already forgiven, Applejack. Don't worry about it." I replied before letting out a massive yawn.

"Let's get yah t' bed then." She said like a mother. "You must be plum-tuckered, 'night Big Mac" She called quietly behind her as she ascended the stairs. I was nearly falling asleep on her back. We walked up the creaky wooden stairs to the upper story of the farm house, I was checking out all the pictures hanging on the walls, they looked like they must have been other family members. They were old pictures too, judging by the fact they were mostly sepia or black and white. Applejack slipped into her room, moonlight shone through the window and illuminated the room enough to see. She walked around to the other side of her bed so she could shut her curtains, shrouding the room in even more darkness. I hopped down from Applejack's back onto the table beside her bed.

"S'pose we should find yah something' t' sleep on." Applejack suggested, but I was too tired to bother looking.

"Don't worry Applejack, I can sleep rough." I yawned as I spoke. I gradually lay myself down on the table and curled up to keep myself warm, surprisingly it wasn't that cold. "This is fine, 'night Applejack."

"Uh, are yah sure, there's probably somethin' 'round here you could…" her voice trailed off as my dreams took over.

However, I wasn't going to be getting a decent night of well deserved rest. My mind didn't want that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Overprotective**

That night I had some crazy thoughts running through my head. Mostly they were to do with the events that happened just before coming to Equestria. That show I watched, the conversation on Skype, running after my laptop... and that voice.

I was there, sitting at my desk, everything was back to normal as far as I could see. It didn't stay that way for long though, out of the screen of my laptop came the 6 ponies I had met today, as big as they were to me at the moment. they were all shouting inaudibly so I shut my eyes and covered my ears.

I woke up and sat up in the bed, letting out a yelp. My eyes darted around the dark room, it was still Applejack's room, I let out a sigh and looked at the clock, it was gone midnight but I was wide awake. I snuck out of the covers and jumped over to the bed-side table next to the window. I parted the soft curtains slowly and gazed up at the moon, It was huge compared to on earth, I could make out the craters and dunes of moondust on its surface.

Little did I know, Applejack woke up as soon as I yelped a minute ago, I started to say with a tearful eye, "If you can hear this I want you to know I'm safe, wherever I am I've made friends and im safe… I will find a way to get back soon…" I was basically praying, but praying to no-one in particular.

"y'alright sugarcube?" Asked Applejack.

"O-oh Applejack, you're awake!" I jumped off the table and back into the covers "We better get some sleep eh? Ok goodnight." I lay facing the wall, clenching the tears in, determined not to cry.

"Sweetie, its alright, don't cry." said Applejack reassuringly.

"Im not gonna *_sniff_* cry!" I said, Applejack wrapped her hoof around me, brought me to her and hugged me tightly, but not uncomfortably tightly.

"Its alright." she said, and she was right, it was alright, im safe and im happy. Applejack was like a mother to me at the moment, I was under a roof in a warm and cosy room with someone looking after me and with that thought I quickly dropped off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up very early the next morning, earlier than Applejack, it was 6:15Am and I was fully awake. I desperately wanted to go outside and explore, but I did not want to be rude by just letting myself downstairs. I considered going out the window and down the slanted roof. Jumping onto the bedside table and then over to the windowsill, I peered out of the window and it looked pretty possible, there were haystacks on the ground outside I could safely land in, so I went for it.

I undid the locks on the window and opened it just enough for me to slip through. I closed the window behind me and leaped down the curved roof. As I sped towards the haystack I heard Applejack shout for me from behind "have you lost it!"

I plummeted from the roof face-first into the haystack, a second later I popped my head out and waved "Morning Applejack! Did you sleep well?" I shouted and Applejack giggled

"Yall sit tight there, I'll come and get ya" she responded.

I pushed my way out of the haystack and brushed myself off, due to my miniature size I had to individually pull out most of the hay straws. After about half a minute Applejack came galloping towards me and it caused me to visualize the situation I was in yesterday, I squealed and hid behind the haystack. "Oh, uh, sorry, I guess I keep forgettin' 'bout how scary things like that must be to you" said Applejack.

"Uh-huh." I replied, voice muffled due to my head being curled up into my lap.

"C'mon now, we gotta find somepony to look after you fer the day. I got some apple buckin' to do." she lowered her head and her mane flopped down, presuming this was my cue to climb on I grabbed hold and began to make my way up. Applejack generously lifted her head back up and I was brought straight to her back.

"Thanks, climbing stuff all the time is pretty exhausting." I said.

"Don't mention it, well lets get a move on." With that we exited the farm

"Well who should we start with? The least busy pony I suppose" I asked, not wanting to keep any of the ponies from their work.

"Fluttershy doesn't do an awful lot, lets try her place." Applejack said, so we set a course for her cottage.

Along the way, Applejack asked me "Hey, I don't mean to be a bother 'n' all, but could you do that thing ya did with my mane last night on the way to the farm?"

"Oh, you mean pet it? Well, I guess so." I ran my fingers through Applejacks mane from top to bottom, I had to stand to nearly reach the top of her mane but keeping balance was easy, _cartoon physics, _I thought.

"I don't know how ya do it, but I feel so ready to tackle the day." Applejack said with a refreshed voice, reassuring me it was working. "Heck I bet even princess Celestia herself would enjoy that."

"You really think so?" I was embarrassed at the comment

"Darn-tootin', I bet the princess is itchin' to meet a human being!" She said "I'll drop by Twilight's later and tell her to add it to one of her letters, 'course we would explain the whole 'you not being like other humans' thing."

_M-m-meet the princess! I can't do that! _I felt a bit sick thinking about how she would react,

_but I couldn't say no to one of my friends,_ I replied to myself.

_Get a hold of yourself, your calling these ponies friends when you haven't even known them for longer than a day._

"Alright, here we are, Fluttershy's cottage." Applejack announced, seeing the cottage up close I could make out the fact it was teeming with nature, leaves, bushes, flowers and little animals everywhere. Although the cottage was white in colour it was almost entirely green because it had masses of shrubbery growing all over the roof. Applejack knocked on the dark wood door and headed back to the farm, I said my farewells and thanked her for her hospitality, telling her I would find a way to make it up to her. Still no answer at the door but I waited patiently.

I heard hoofsteps approaching the door and it slowly opened to a small gap. "Hello? Who's there?" Fluttershy asked, shy as usual

"Fluttershy! Down here! I was wondering if you could-" I was cut off when Fluttershy quickly grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"Its so great to see you!" She said "All of the animals are playing outside right now so make yourself at home." She opened the door wider as my cue to walk in, so obliged. The inside of the cottage was very well kept. There was not a single spot of dirt to be seen and not a thing was out of place.

"This place is so immaculately kept, I thought you looked after animals in here" I complimented.

"Thank you" she replied "I give the animals food and shelter them in bad weather but they all have their own homes so they don't stay here."

"Oh right, cool." I replied. "So if you just show me where I can go and what's off limits I'll be out of your hair, uh mane." I said with a weak smile, I realised that could be taken the wrong way and make me look really rude.

"Awww, don't be silly. My entire home is yours to stay, treat it as your own." She replied with a smile, I smiled back.

I walked around the house and did a bit of exploring, everything was perfectly tidy and clean like it had been done especially for my visit. The main entrance room had a grey stone fireplace, the heat from which felt so nice against my face. There were plenty of places for animals to sleep all over the house, small beds, large beds, bird cages and bird houses. I didn't know where Fluttershy planned for me to sleep but I didn't care too much, I could sleep just about anywhere as long as it was warm, well warm and safe.

Fluttershy was still darting around the house. Dusting small, un-noticeable areas of dust and making sure everything was neat and straight. "Fluttershy, don't you think this place is clean enough?" I said.

"Oh, well I guess your right, but I cant have anything a mess for your visit." She replied, concentrating on her dusting.

"Don't be silly, the place looks fine already, besides a bit of mess would make me feel at home." after I said that Fluttershy stopped.

"Ok, so what do you want to do?" She asked, my stomach grumbled and I clenched it tight, having my stomach growl always made me feel embarrassed. "Oh, are you hungry? Wait right here." She ran into the kitchen and I could here clattering, chopping and other noises. I climbed up onto a green armchair and sat patiently.

As I examined the house I noticed a white rabbit sleeping in the corner, I thought it might be scared of me so I left it be. A few more minutes of waiting and Fluttershy came back out of the kitchen with a bowl of chopped apple and hay.

"Here you go." She said. "Eat it all up."

"Uh, thank you" I had to stand to reach the food, starting on the apple, I didn't want to seem ungrateful so I also nibbled at the end of a hay straw, it was definitely inedible so I wanted to just spit it out. I couldn't do that in Fluttershy's house, she just cleaned the whole thing up, plus she was creepily watching me eat. So I just chewed and chewed until it was in a bearable state. I swallowed the hay pulp and shivered.

"Tastes great!" I lied. "But I am full up from that apple, I couldn't eat another bite, im so sorry."

"Not a problem, that's understandable, you must have a small stomach since you're so small." She said, I was getting a bit tired of these ponies just reminding me of my current size. "I need to go to the market to get some food for the animals, would you like to come?"

"I dunno, shopping never really was my thing…"

"Oh but you must! The market is a very nice place and I don't want to leave you here by yourself, you might get hurt or something…" She said. "Its only a 10 minute walk so we'll be there soon."

She crouched down next to the chair I was on. I sighed leaped onto hear back, I wobbled upon landing and nearly fell, but I kept my balance. I sat down to make extra sure I didn't fall and Fluttershy flew out of the door, carrying her shopping bags around her neck.

Flying high above the ground made me feel nervous, I slowly slipped into my daydreams, working out what would happen if I were to fall. Not even noticing, I reached out and began to stroke Fluttershy's mane.

"what are you doing?" She asked. I looked over at the confused face, and then over to my hand. Unwillingly I had begun to pet yet another pony.

"Sorry, it just sort of happens when im… well, not concentrating, I didn't mean to touch your mane, im so sorry." I apologised, but Fluttershy just giggled.

"Actually, that felt really good." she said with a smile.

"So… do you want me to carry on?" I asked unsurely.

"Oh, yes please, it felt so great." She replied with a smile. "I mean, if you want too." I cautiously stood up on Fluttershy's back and began stroking from as high as I could reach down to where the mane ended, I repeated this but stretching my arms to the outside of the mane every other time. "Wow, I feel so ready for the day, it's like im not Fluttershy!"

She began to speed up with the flying and I found it harder to keep my balance.

"Fluttershy could you-"

"I don't feel shy or worried!" she continued accelerating, I was beginning to be pushed back by the G-force of the sheer speed we were travelling at.

"Fluttershy please I cant-"

"I feel so great I reckon I could take Rainbowdash in a race!" She yelled, speeding up even more, tears were being pulled from my eyes by the G-force and my mouth stretched back, I stopped petting to hold on.

"Fluttershy PLEASE! Im going to-" once again I was ignored.

"Hello world, you're looking at a new Fluttershy!" She shouted, I lost my balance and hurtled off of her back.

"FluttERSHYYYY!…" I plummeted towards the ground, this time I wasn't going to land in a bush, all that was below me was roaming ponies and a solid cobblestone path.

I closed my eyes and braced for impact, this was really going to hurt. However, when I eventually reached the ground I did not land on the path, whatever I had landed in did not hurt much at all, no where near the pain of landing on stone. I opened my eyes and all I could see was purple, whatever I had landed in was soft and… hair-like!

_Oh no,_ I thought, _this looks familiar, _I quickly pushed my way out of the soft purple stuff and jumped onto the path below. Turning around I realised what broke my fall was a pony's mane, and to be more precise, Rarity's!

"Ughhhhh." she groaned as she wearily stood to her feet "What happened? Oh, nice too see you, why are you on your own out here?" she looked puzzled.

"Oh I uh, y'know just fell miles through the sky due to a certain careless pony and crashed into you." I said, still shaky from the experience I just had. "Uh Rarity, I know you love to keep your mane looking good, so I'll just give you the heads up that I may have accidentally… completely ruined it."

Rarity quickly pulled a mirror out from her bag with her magic and looked into it, upon seeing the mess her mane was in she screamed and ran off. "Oh, dear." I said. "Uh, no hard feelings?" I called after her.

I didn't know what to do next, would Fluttershy re-trace her flight path and come find me? Or should I go in the direction of the market and try to find her? I was so lost in my train of thought I didn't notice the crowd of ponies gathering around, staring at me. I was looking down at the ground talking to myself, when the crowd began to talk amongst themselves, saying things like "What is it?" "I've never seen one of those before" and other cliché surprised comments and questions.

I didn't like being surrounded, it made me feel uneasy, one side of the crowd began to come closer so I turned and made a run for it, I figured if I headed towards the town Fluttershy would see me if she came back, so long as she stayed on the ground. I was so angry at Fluttershy, how could she have done that to me? And to make it worse she left me stranded! I carried on down the path, too annoyed to notice all the ponies staring at me as I fumed, mumbling to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Market time**

The path quietened down a bit until it seemed I was the only one using it, that's when I heard a familiar voice coming towards me. "Oh dear, where is he? I hope nothing bad happened to him" _Fluttershy! Thank god _I thought, but she flew straight past me! I began shouting her name "Fluttershy! Down here, wait!" she didn't take any notice, I picked up a small loose stone from the path and hurled it at her, but my throwing strength at this size was pathetic, hell it sucked anyway, it dropped to the floor before it even reached halfway to her.

However the sound of the stone daintily hitting the ground made her flinch and look my way. I began to jump up and down, waving my hands above my head and shouting her name, thankfully she took notice and swooped down, picking me up by my clothing in her mouth and placing me on her back "Oh thank goodness you're safe, I thought something terrible might have happened to you, when I realised you were no longer on my back I feared the worst" I could easily tell how sorry she was, the tone of voice was a huge giveaway.

"Im so happy you came back to get me! Thanks." I replied, grateful my life was potentially saved, Fluttershy looked at me worried now "What?" I said

"How did you get a black eye?" she said with a sympathetic tone.

"Oh that was probably from when I FELL off your back, PLUMETED through the sky and CRASHED into Rarity!" Anger was evident in my voice, and I touched my eye to confirm what Fluttershy said "Ow" I winced, Fluttershy looked really upset, _perhaps I overdid it a bit with the anger _I thought, Fluttershy stopped flying and began to trot along the ground with her head hanging low, _man, this isn't gonna help _I reached out and began to pet her mane.

I looked over to her face, seeing if I was making it any better. She raised her head and looked happier. "Im sorry I got angry at you Fluttershy, many humans tend to lose their temper easily, I guess im one of them…" I finally said to break the silence. Fluttershy did not respond, she simply closed her eyes and smiled, satisfied I had apologised.

We reached the market, which by this time of day was bustling with ponies, the sheer amount of colour was enough to give me a headache. I didn't want anymore of the "what is that thing" from anyone so I cautiously slid under Fluttershy's mane, parting a small bit so I could see what was going on. Nothing eventful happened during the time at the market, we met with some pony called Pinkie Pie, who I recognised as the first pony too see me since I came here, at her cake stand, worth it for the free samples and Applejack at her apple treats stand. We also saw Rainbowdash clearing the clouds above, well by saw I mean we caught a glimpse of the blurred rainbow every now and again.

"I just need to get one more thing and we can head home" said Fluttershy, we approached a stall selling heads of lettuce, there was only one remaining but fortunately Fluttershy got there in time and asked for the lettuce, as she turned her head to reach into her purse, another pony ran in, light magenta in colour with a light green mane. She put money on the counter and stuck the lettuce in her bag before running off.

Fluttershy turned back to the counter "I think this is enough… hey, where did the lettuce go?"

"Sorry, all sold out, catch ya later!" said the pony behind the counter, and it began to pack up the stall.

"Oh, no problem" said Fluttershy, but there obviously was a problem, she looked upset.

"Fluttershy, I'll meet you back at your house, its just down that path right?" I said,

"Uh, yes, but why are you-" Fluttershy didn't finish, I climbed down her mane and planted my feet on the ground. I ran off after the pony which just bought the lettuce.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" I called back as I carried on running, I knew she wouldn't try to stop me, she turned around and reluctantly headed home.

I was approaching the magenta pony, I had took two gold coins from Fluttershy's purse, one in each pocket which was the price of the lettuce. Ponies were still looking at me, confused as I ran past them, but right now I didn't care. I caught up to the pony I was pursuing, running along side her I jumped and grabbed for the bag around her back, I missed but kept trying, I touched it a few times but could not get a firm grip. The pony was walking at a normal pace, I studied the way the bag rose and fell with each step and timed my jump accordingly. I immediately got a solid grasp on the strap and began to haul myself up, at the top I squeezed into the bag and landed on the lettuce. "Sorry about this, whoever you are, but Fluttershy had it first"

I dropped the two coins in the bag and pushed the lettuce out of the flap, the drop was quite far so I decided to jump out before the lettuce and let it land on me to save it from being damaged. I grabbed hold of the lettuce and fell out backwards. I hit the ground with a hard smack and I was squashed between the weight of the lettuce and the path. The lettuce was surprisingly light so It did not hurt as much as I expected. Fortunately we were out of the market by now so no-one witnessed me technically steal, I began to roll it towards Fluttershy's house.

_If the market was a 10 minute walk from Fluttershy's house, this should only take 20 minutes… _I was in my train of thought again, being alone I tended to do that from time to time, I didn't notice I was being followed. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a voice shouted "Hey!" behind me. I quickly spun round with my back against the lettuce

"What? I didn't steal it!" I replied before noticing who it was "Oh, Pinkie Pie! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, DUH! Skipping, playing, laughing and all kinds of other stuff I love to do, then I saw you and I thought what's Fluttershy's friend doing out here all by himself with a lettuce and then I figured you could use some help with it!" she said, barely pausing for breath "so can I help you with anything, do you need a lift somewhere because I know its hard for you to get around cos your so small."

"Actually, yes" I was so thankful "could you please take me to Fluttershy's?"

"Certainly! All aboard the Pinkie Pie express to Fluttershy's!" she said and she grabbed me by my clothes and tossed me up into the air, I landed in her soft, messy pink mane. I was then hit by the lettuce which she also threw into the air "alrighty, lets go!" and we sped off.

As we headed back we passed through the town again, no-one seemed to care that Pinkie had a lettuce on her head. I was hiding inside her mane, peeking through the various partings of the messy entanglement. She was asking me heaps of questions about general things such as "Do you like cake?" and "are you having fun?" I responded to most with simple yes's and no's, trying not to elaborate too much. She also asked me questions such as "Where do you come from?" which I had to elaborate on.

We eventually arrived at Fluttershy's about 10 minutes later, the door was already slightly open and I could see Fluttershy's sad face in the window next to the door, I climbed out of Pinkie's mane and said my thanks and goodbyes. Fluttershy took no notice of me, she just sighed and left condensation on the glass. I rolled the lettuce do the door and knocked, however the door was already open and the knock just pushed it.

"Hey Fluttershy, im back!" I said, panting from rolling the lettuce

"Your safe! I didn't think you would make it back, I thought you might have got lost or something. Is that a lettuce?" She was ecstatic.

"Sure is! I saw how upset you were when you couldn't get one so I went and… acquired one" I responded, hoping she didn't ask how I got it. "It might need a wash, its been through allot" The outer layer of the lettuce was muddy and a bit battered but just peeling that of and giving it a good wash would be fine.

"Oh, I can't thank you enough! Some of the animals are very picky eaters so I have to get everything they might want."

"Awww… no problem Fluttershy" I was embarrassed

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later, Fluttershy hovered over and opened the door slightly. By the voice I could tell the visitor was Pinkie Pie but I had no idea what they were saying. I lay back down on the chair and went back to sleep. It was the most peaceful sleep I had since my arrival here, my thoughts were pretty much blank apart from the odd event from the day. A little while after I felt like I was on a train, the bumpy track moving my body, after a violent bump I was shook awake to discover I was lying on Fluttershy's back.

I wearily sat up, the bumps were a result of her walking, I was not sure where we were going, but my eyes were met with the familiar sight of Ponyville. "Ughhhhh…" I groaned "wha- where are we going?" I said drearily

"Oh , you're awake, we are heading to Rarity's boutique, we're all having a slumber party!" she seemed pretty excited

"A- a wha-, like a sleepover? Cool, wake me when we get there" I was drunk with fatigue, I didn't really have any control over how I responded

"No need, we're here already." She replied, giggling.

I looked up, the boutique was like a big carousel. Pink and white in colour with yellow and blue finishing on windows etc. At the front were two large oval windows, I could see Rarity working through one of them. It finally hit me what we were doing. "Wait, you mean a slumber party, like with you 6 and me?" I felt sick to the stomach

"Yea" Fluttershy replied with a smile "what's wrong, are you feeling ok?"

"Uh, y-yes, just fine…" This evening was going to suck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I'd rather not**

Rarity opened the door for us "Hello Fluttershy!" she beamed "We are going to have so much fun, I just need to make a few finishing touches on-" She froze when she looked at me, I thought she was still mad about the whole hair thing earlier today, but it turned out to be something else, something even I could agree on "Y-your attire, What could you have possibly been doing to ruin it in such a way? Also, you're absolutely filthy!"

"Yea I guess I am pretty due a wash huh? Perhaps just a quick shower…" I agreed.

"Shower? No, no, that simply will not do! You need a proper bath, and your clothes, you simply can not wear those in that state, they must be fixed! Fluttershy, would you be a dear and mix up some warm water and soap in a glass?" she asked, Fluttershy nodded silently and walked off into the next room. "Now then, what to do about your tattered old garments, a simple spruce up will suffice."

"Wait wait wait, im not giving you my clothes" I said, Rarity didn't look to amused "I mean I'll uh, leave them next to the door…" and with that, I walked off into the room where Fluttershy was.

When I walked in, Fluttershy was just setting up some steps to my "bath", a clean glass filled with soapy water. She turned around and saw me, "oh there you are, I was just about to come in and get you" she flew over to me and picked me with her teeth, she then set me down next to the glass of water

"Thanks Fluttershy" I said and began to take my shirt off, I stopped when I realised she was still watching me. "Fluttershy could you uh…" I couldn't undress with a pony watching me, she backed away towards the door a bit, but stopped "Ugh, Fluttershy, look, I know you want to help but humans don't like being seen without their clothes on, could you just maybe go out of the room?"

"Oh right, of course im so sorry" she walked out of the room

"Could you tell Rarity to come get my clothes?" I called after her, she nodded and disappeared out of sight.

Happy that there was going to be no more interruptions, I began to peel my tacky clothes off. My shirt and trousers were torn and covered in dirt, my socks were wet and my shoes had mud all over them. I was reluctant to take my boxers off, someone might burst into the kitchen at any minute. I couldn't hear anyone so I just went for it. I scrunched all my clothes up into a ball and lobbed them at the door. They all separated midair and landed near it, _close enough,_ I jumped up and plunged into the glass, the water was warm and relaxing.

After a few minutes of relaxation there was a knock on the door, "What?" I shouted

"I need to fix your clothing, remember?" It was Rarity.

"Hang on one second…" I covered the glass with bubbles so she couldn't see in "Ok, don't look remember" Rarity walked in with her eyes on the floor, she collected my tiny clothes into a pile and walked back out, "thank you" and she shut the door behind her.

I was bored after another 5 minutes so I decided to get out. Upon doing this I realised I had no means of drying myself, so I stood in the sun shining through the window and Drip-dried. About ten more minutes passed and I was completely dry everywhere but my hair so I decided to get my clothes on, I carefully descended down the cupboards using the handles to stand on, about half way down I had run out of handles so I just fell down. I was used to the fact that pain was hard to feel now. Turning to the door I was shocked to find my clothes were not there, Rarity had not finished with them yet! I panicked when I heard hoofsteps approaching the door, someone was coming!

A white hoof reached through the gap in the door and dropped what looked like tiny pieces of fabric onto the floor, _my clothes, thank god _I raced over to them and immediately put my boxers on, "thanks Rarity!" I called out of the door and I started putting everything else on. Every stain was washed out and every tear and rip was sewn up, they looked like new.

I fastened the laces of my shoes and I was ready to go. I contemplated going out into the house to explore, would that be alright with Rarity? I decided I should, I loved to explore. I shut the kitchen door behind me, turned, and ran straight into something, smashing my face against it. In a daze, I looked up to see the familiar face of Rainbowdash.

"Hey, you're ready, Rarity told me to come get you and bring you upstairs to see everyone, so lets go already!" She was being impatient, so I decided to mess with her.

"Alright then, shall we?" I said and I began to walk ahead. As we walked along Rainbowdash was growing impatient of my slow speed "Ugh, this is gonna take forever!" This made me chuckle, when we got to the steps I began to slowly climb, bringing Rainbowdash's patience to the edge "That's it" she finally huffed and she picked me up, placed me on her head and raced up the stairs!

We burst through the bedroom door and Rainbowdash screeched to a halt, I carried on however and flew across the room, stopped by a mighty smack, I had hit the face of Applejack.

"Well, howdy-doo li'l fella, pleasure seein' you again" she greeted with a smile, obviously my small mass had no effect on her upon impact.

"Sorry about the Applejack, if SOMEbod-er-pony wasn't so impatient…." I said with a scowl at Rainbowdash, I slipped off of Applejack's face and landed on the floor "…This wouldn't of happened in the first place!" I finished, Rainbowdash was chuckling to herself and I began to laugh too, the contagious laughter spread throughout the room until everyone had it.

"So what are you all up to?" I asked, wiping a tear of laughter from my eye.

"Well, we've barely even started yet, so not much" Replied Twilight

"Oh all right then, so I'll just go hang with spike and leave you guys to it" I replied, walking over to where spike was sitting on his own

"Actually" Twilight said, freezing me on the spot "we thought you should join in too" _oh crap _I thought _this wont end well…_

Throughout the night, I did my best to avoid taking part in most of the games they were playing, especially truth or dare. But I danced, ate and took part in some simpler games like 20 questions and hide and seek, which I was champion at. Every now and again I went over to talk to Spike, we got on really well and managed to pull a few pranks on the ponies. I drank plenty of apple cider but didn't eat too much due to the size of the food. A little while in I realised I desperately needed the toilet, but I had no idea where it was. I tried shouting for someone's attention but everyone was dancing to the loud music, not paying any attention to me.

I was going to wet myself, I needed their attention fast. The only way I was going to get it was by shutting off the music, the table the stereo was on had red cloth dangling from it, that was my ticket. After tugging on the cloth to make sure it was secure I began to heave myself up. About halfway up I took a break to check if anyone had stopped dancing yet, Fluttershy walked over to the table and picked up the stereo, it turned out that the stereo was the weight on the cloth! I fell and braced myself for pain, but my decent was stopped. I opened my eyes and I was thankful to see that Fluttershy had caught me.

"What are you doing climbing up stuff that high, you might hurt yourself" she said like a mother

"Fluttershy! Thank god, if its not to much trouble could you take me to the toilet? Im about to-" I explained but before I could finish Fluttershy instantly whisked me to the bathroom. After a brief few minutes we returned back to the room and we continued to party all night long.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Not trusted**

I awoke in a daze the next morning, my head hurt from the previous night. I sat up and looked around, the room was a total mess, like there was a party, oh wait. I was sitting on something soft, I looked at what it was, it turned out to be Applejack's belly, who in turn was lying across Rainbowdash's belly, it was a pretty funny sight to see so I let out a little chuckle.

Spike was fast asleep in the corner of the room and Twilight was on the floor next to him, Rarity and Fluttershy were slumped in separate beds and Pinkie Pie's head was sticking out from beneath a pile of multi-coloured balloons. Rainbowdash was the next to wake with a loud yawn, she squeezed out from beneath Applejack who fell on the floor, causing me to fall too. I bounced off of Applejacks belly and faceplanted on the floor. "Oh, morning" she said with a smile "I gotta go and clear the clouds", I looked up at her with a smile, "you wanna come with me?" she asked, taking the hint.

"Yea, sure, that'll be fun! Speeding around the skies of Ponyville" I replied enthusiastically

"Wow, if your sure then ok, lets go!" She picked me up and placed me on her back before we shot out of the window.

The experience was breathtaking, we were soaring above the clouds going at least a hundred miles per hour. The morning breeze blew past my face was cool but not cold, the feeling was amazing. After a minute of relaxing flying, it was time to get down to business, Rainbowdash took a wicked nose-dive towards the clouds, evaporating them instantly. She looped around and shot through a line of clouds before separately rushing to each of the leftover clouds. The sky was completely clear over Ponyville, I looked down on the town, seeing ponies already going about their daily business as usual.

"Alright then, lets head back to Rarity's" said Rainbowdash, and with that we blasted off. By the time we got back, all of the ponies were awake, Spike was still asleep in the corner of the room while the rest were help tidying up, the window was still open so Rainbowdash flew back in.

"See Fluttershy, I told you he went out with Rainbowdash, there was no need to worry!" Pinkie Pie was explaining to a sad looking Fluttershy, with this she instantly sighed with relief and smiled. I began to think to myself how I could get Fluttershy to stop being so worried about me. Lost in my train of thought, I unwillingly reached out and began to pet Rainbowdash's rough mane.

"Oh god-damnit, sorry Rainbow, just lost in my thoughts" I said, taking my hand away and jumping off of her back.

"What was that? It felt amazing!" she said, lowering her head to me

"Oh, oh, was he doin' that thing with yer mane?" said Applejack excitedly

"Uh, yea, im just gonna go take a walk…" I said as I swung the bedroom door open. All 6 of the ponies began following me, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbowdash all asking me to do it again and Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie wondering what it was that had them so excited.

They followed me out of the house and all around Ponyville, it was really beginning to bug me. I said no over and over but they were persistent, bringing my patience close to empty. A little while down a path leading back to Rarity's I couldn't take it anymore, I turned to the crowd of ponies and my anger exploded "I have had ENOUGH! I should never had done that stupid thing in the first place, you're all giving me a HEADACHE!" all six of the ponies were staring open-mouthed, but not at me… I realised I was standing in a huge shadow, the shape of which resembled a tall unicorn. _Do I want to turn around? _I thought about it for a minute but decided to face whatever it was.

Standing behind me, blocking the sun, was a white unicorn which was much taller than the others. Her mane was long and coloured in a rainbow of cool colours and it majestically flowed in the wind. She also appeared to have wings, making her a sort of combination of the winged ponies and the unicorns. It was none other than the one at the end of that episode I watched, the one told of in the book who banished humans from Equestria, the princess herself: Celestia.

I could tell by the way she was looking down at me she was not pleased, and I mean, she was looking a long way down, I was roughly the size of one of her golden shoes, if not smaller. "Guards!" her voice was strict sounding, from behind her leapt two dark brown coated ponies wearing golden armour pieces, one of them grabbed me by my collar with their teeth and raised me into the air to put me in some sort of small cage. I elbowed the pony carrying me as hard as I could in his face, he dropped me to the floor, probably just shocked that I had actually retaliated. My freedom was short lived, after hitting the solid path with a crunch the open cage was lowered next to me and I was kicked in by the guard. I hit the back of the cage hard, lifting it slightly off of the ground. After shaking myself out of a daze I made a break for it, but the cage door slammed in my face. All I could do was grab onto the bars and helplessly cry "Help me!" as I was hoisted away, the pain caught up with me and I fell unconscious.

I awoke with a feeling reminiscent of when I first woke up in Equestria. Weak feeling body and blurred vision. From what I could make out I was in a massive room, huge stain glass windows made up most of the walls and white stone columns from ceiling to floor spanned the length of the room. It was some astonishing architecture that looked fit for royalty, _oh crap _I thought _I know where I am…_

I could see a full three hundred and sixty degrees from where I was caged due to the imprisonment being made of metal bars. To my left was a huge golden throne with plush red pillows and a long red carpet leading from there to the door on the other side of the room. Sitting in the throne was my captor. "Ah, you're awake I see. Well then, lets get down to business…" she sounded pretty annoyed, and I knew exactly why

"W-what do you want from me?" I was really scared, as ridiculous as talking to a huge white pony with an assorted coloured mane was, I was fully aware of the seriousness of the situation.

"You know what I wish to know, what is a human doing in Equestria?" she did not look at me, she just sat in a dignified manner.

"A-actually, princess C-Celestia, when I learned you knew of the humans, I-I was hoping you could tell… me?" I had serious butterflies and I was shaking. This pony was the highest authority in the land, all I could think of was that she could send me to death at any moment, _I hope she is a forgiving princess…_

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Princess Celestia's tone of voice switched into a worried tone and she was now looking towards me, I was looking down at the floor, hiding my face which tears began to trickle down. I clenched my fists and shut my eyes tight, _Im not going to cry._

"no… NO! I am not alright, nothing has been alright since I came to this ridiculous land, nothing has ever been right!" I yelled

"Well, why did you come here in the first place?" she asked, a bit more calmly.

"I don't know, that's just it! Is there a reason for me being here?" I was hopeful the princess may have an idea.

She looked as though she was about to give an answer, but before she could, the six ponies burst into the room and galloped up to the throne. "Princess Celestia, there has been a misunderstanding!" Twilight yelled

"this gentleman is a friendly and well mannered individual, he is not like other humans" Rarity backed up

"and just think about his size, poor guy must be terrified right now." said Rainbowdash

"Girls look, im sorry about this but having a human amongst pony kind is far too dangerous, he could be a spy or just something bad waiting to happen" The princess was beginning to explain what humans had done in the past, and I saw this as my chance to escape.

The bars of the cage were defiantly not designed to keep smart beings like humans in. I squeezed between them and wriggled through but I got stuck halfway. I looked worryingly up at the princess, if she finished her explanation while I was stuck here, she was bound to see me! I placed my hands on the bars and pushed as hard as I could, I had to get free. I noticed myself beginning to slip through, _come on_ I thought _Just a little bit more_…

I managed to break through, unfortunately the force of my pushing caused me to lose my balance and I fell of the table, but I stopped falling halfway down. I was brought to Princess Celestia's face. Her horn was glowing a spectrum of colours, she was the one manipulating my movement. "young human, after going through that explanation again, I have realised you are not the monster humans are known to be. There is something different about you and im not just referring to the situation of your height. You are as kind and friendly as a pony of this land." Princess Celestia explained, I took it as a compliment "I have a better idea than tossing you into the dungeons, you must forget the teachings of your human ways, and learn to live life as an equestrian, to live… like a pony!" I was shocked at this, forgetting about my ways of living as a human being? That's absurd. Still, I was no longer living amongst humans, and it was a better alternative to living in a dungeon. "One more thing, you must assist Twilight sparkle and her friends in learning all about the magic of friendship!" Hearing this made me cringe, but I didn't want to offend so I accepted, happy to know I would at least spend more time with these fascinating creatures.

"Ok, I'll do it." with a heavy sigh I had sealed the deal, and with that we all left the castle and headed back to Ponyville.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: An annoyance**

We used a horse, or pony drawn carriage as our mode of transportation, I jumped off of Fluttershy's back onto the soft red cushion of the seat and quickly moved over to avoid being sat on. The interior of the carriage wasn't luxurious or breathtaking, Wooden framework and a decent size to accommodate us all and it was clean too. What I was not aware of was that this was a Pegasus drawn carriage (Pegasi are the winged ponies, I learned of their name in a conversation on the way to the carriage) and we would be flying down to Ponyville. I was caught by complete surprise when the carriage hurtled off the cliff.

"Who, hey, what are we DOING!" I panicked, everyone just looked at me and I realised what was up "Oh the uh, carriage is being pulled by… Pegasi…" I was really embarrassed, everyone started to laugh. I hid my bright red face in my arms until the laughter died down, before I knew it I fell fast asleep.

I did not sleep for very long due to another nightmare, this time it was more focussed on the ponies, they all hated me for an unexplained reason and were trying to harm me, I was about to be crushed by a hoof when I shot awake and jumped, falling off of the seat and hitting the floor. I immediately stood up and felt around my body, I was alive and safe.

"what's with you? You're always so… jumpy" Twilight commented

"It's nothing" I said, and I thought back to my dream "You guys would never…"

"Never what?" Applejack commented as I was hesitant to finish my sentence

"…well, never turn on me?" I finished.

"Why ever would we do such a thing darling?" Rarity asked

"Yea, we're all your friends, friends never turn on each other!" Pinkie added

"Its just uh… never mind, thanks, for the reassurance." Everyone seemed rather confused but I just ignored it "could I get a little help back up onto the seat, if that's ok?" I shyly asked, I could see needing help with everything might get a bit annoying but no-one had seemed to have had a problem so far. Fluttershy gleefully lifted me up by my clothes and placed me back on the seat. "Thank you Fluttershy" I said "So, how come you guys are all being so nice to me, its not like I have done anything for you, I stole from you Applejack and yet you allowed me to stay in your house." I asked, this question was really bugging me.

"Well, I felt real sympathetic fer you at the time, don't worry, I'll find a way fer you to pay it back" she said with a grin

"heh, yea… anyway, back in my world, if someone came across some living thing they had never seen before, they would either completely ignore it or freak out about it. You're all just acting as if we're friends" I continued to explain my confusion.

"Well what, you expected us to be scared of something as small and harmless as you?" Rainbowdash said insensitively

"Ugh just, nevermind" I sighed, I just couldn't explain properly

"Rainbow, don't be so insensitive, imagine if something similar happened to you!" Twilight backed me up

"Eh, she would still have wings, she wouldn't have to be so dependant on others" I noted, being dependant on everyone just didn't feel right. I constantly felt as if I was an annoyance in their lives.

"We'll shortly be arriving at Ponyville!" One of the carriage pullers called.

"Alright everypony, we still have half a day to kill, what are you all up to" Rainbowdash asked

"Well, I don't have any outstanding orders at my tailor so I have some free time" Rarity said

"I got pretty ahead of my apple buckin' yesterday so I got heaps of spare time" Applejack replied

"Spike is on top of all the chores at the library so I have time" Twilight added

"As do I, there aren't any animals in care at the moment" Fluttershy also replied

"So, lets all go and have a girls night out like at the spa we haven't done that for a while it'll be really fun!" Pinkie Pie suggested

Twilight was concerned about what to do with me "but what about the little guy? He probably wont feel very… at home…"

"Twilight, all of you, you don't need to put aside any part of your lives for me" I didn't want to be an annoyance "I could go help Spike out with his chores Twilight, I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

The carriage finally arrived at the destination point, I jumped up onto Twilight's back as the ponies got off the carriage. "Well, if you're sure, Spike and you do get along just fine." Twilight said with a concerned tone in her voice

"What's there to worry about?" I commented upon detecting that concern.

"Alright, alright, we'll head back to the library so I can get ready and we'll meet up at the spa girls" Twilight finally gave in and we all separated.

We didn't talk a whole lot on the way, I was admiring the scenery of this 'perfect' landscape. Everything was just so healthy and not a single patch of grass looked unattended. "I have a question" Twilight finally spoke

"Huh, uh yea?" I replied, shaking myself out of my trance

"what where Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack all wanting you to do at Rarity's this morning?" She asked, more of a 'can you do it to me' tone than a 'just interested' tone.

I sighed "Its called petting, we humans do it to the horses and ponies we own to comfort them and they enjoy it." I explained, keeping it simple

"So what does it feel like?"

"Well, I have no idea, im not a pony am I? Its sort of like a, well… ugh" I reached out and began to pet Twilight's mane, only a little bit.

"Wow, that really does feel great, I can see why humans and ponies get along so well in your world" she told me.

"Uh huh" I replied

"So, why didn't you want to pet anypony at Rarity's this morning?"

"Well, if I started doing it when they just asked then they might get too comfy with it and pester me when I don't want to." I was fairly certain this would be the case, and I hated nothing more then being repeatedly pestered to do something, even if that something is a small mundane task.

"I understand, but have a bit more control over myself when it comes to things like that" she said with a smile, I looked begrudgingly at her, sighed and pet her purple mane again.

We approached the door after several more minutes of walking, I got a better look at the huge hollowed out tree which contained the library, the tree still appeared to be perfectly healthy with green leaves and strong looking bark. The circular windows had beams of light from the gaps in the leaves reflecting off looking dazzling. There was a small wooden balcony on the upper level and a bee hive hanging off a branch on the opposite side, the door had a candlestick imprinted on it. Twilight opened the door with a creak and stepped inside.

Spike was busy with chores all over the Library, there were un-shelved books, untidy furnishings and mess everywhere, it was chaotic. "Huh, looks like Spike could use a hand with these chores after all" Twilight said without seeming too phased

"This place is a complete tip!" I said rudely "I mean, because it's a mess"

"Spike!" Twilight shouted, the obedient dragon immediately came running to us

"Yes Twilight, im on top of the chores, don't threat" Spike reported as a stack of books fell in the background

"Riiight… well me and the girls are heading out to the spa for the remainder of the day…" Twilight began, I jumped off of her back onto the nearby wooden table

"… and I suggested I should come and help out with your chores" I said

"Yea, I could use a hand actually, if you just work on the small things" Spike said with a snigger "this will be much easier"

"Alright then, I'll see you in a few hours" Twilight said before turning and exiting the Library. Spike climbed up onto a table and peered out of the window, I knew what he was thinking.

"We're not really gonna do these chores, are we?" I said in a calm voice.

"You catch on quick little guy, nah, we're gonna go to Sugarcube corner" Spike replied, licking his lips

"Sugarcube corner?" I replied, confused by the un-familiar name.

"Yea, it's a bakery run by the two best bakers in Equestria, the Cakes!" Spike replied enthusiastically, _real original names _I thought to myself

"Sounds good, I love cake, but who doesn't?" I replied rhetorically.

"we should leave it a few minutes before we go" Spike planned, I simply nodded my head in agreement. After a few minutes of standing books up and dusting them off, since that was all I really could do, Spike was ready to go. I jumped onto his shoulder as he walked past the table and we set off out the door.

I thought I should start a conversation as we walked, me and spike had quite a bit in common. We were both males surrounded by larger and more powerful females who could force us to do anything they wished if they wanted us too since we were much smaller and weaker, especially me.

"So, what's it like living with those ponies?" I asked casually

"Well, its not all bad, they are all my friends after all but well…" he seemed a bit reluctant to speak, which I understood. "Its just weird, im a dragon who is friends with ponies living in a town full of ponies, I tried making friends with other dragons before, that never turned out too well."

"Why not?" I asked him to go on

"Well, they were teenage dragons, much older than me. Although I did gain their respect I lost it again when I refused to, uh…"

"Don't worry, I know what teenagers can be like, since I am one after all" I replied, since he obviously didn't want to finish that sentence. "Yea yea I know, it doesn't look like it, but im seriously freaked out by this whole shrinking thing."

"Im not finding it funny, I really do feel sorry for you." Spike said

"Well, its not all bad since I got friends to look after me, y'know, if I never met any of you I'd be pretty screwed" I replied, making it positive. "So, im thankful to all of you." After saying this, I felt a strange, unexplainable feeling inside myself. It was sort of like a tingle which began in my chest and branched out to my head, arms and feet. I just shivered it off, getting a concerned look from Spike. "Its nothing" I said.

We arrived at the gingerbread house modelled building which I presumed was Sugarcube corner. The roof of the bakery looked like real gingerbread but I wasn't sure if it was. On top of that was a muffin shaped room with a cupcake shaped room on top of it. The cupcake-shaped room had three large candles protruding out of the top with lights on the end of them to look like flames. It stood out from the surrounding houses, that's for sure.

When we went through the pink door I was greeted by the most amazing carpentry I had seen in a building. The professionally cut beams all around the ceiling had beautiful patterns caved into them and the columns from ceiling to floor had the same amount of attention put into them, themed like a twisting candy cane of pink and white. There were some expertly baked cakes all around the room which were interestingly shaped and an assortment of colours. Spike set me down on the only table in the room and went over to the counter, presumably to order something, a few minutes later he returned with two cupcakes, both of which were blue in colour, but one was covered in what looked like blue gemstones.

"Here you go little guy" Spike said as he placed the cupcake without the gemstones in front of me. I tore a chunk of the soft fluffy cake off and tasted it.

"Unbelievable" I stated, amazed at what I had just eaten "I've never tasted anything that good!"

"Really, these are pretty average cupcakes, I don't have much money." Spike said

"These are average?" I couldn't believe that, what would the good ones taste like?

"Well yea" Spike said with a blue mess around his mouth.

"You've eaten that already?" I commented, since I had only made a small impression on mine.

"Heh, well. Sapphires are really good" he replied

"You just ate SAPPHIRES!" I was completely shocked

"Well yea, all dragons eat gemstones." He said, relaxing. Suddenly, he jerked upright, "I'll be right back" he called as he raced through a door on the other side of the room, it had a picture of one of the more bulky male ponies on it. _Toilet? _I thought.

I sat on the table waiting patiently, a light cerulean pony came down the stairs at the side of the building, I hid behind the menu on the table and studied her carefully, her pink mane looked like icing and she was shorter and rounder than the other ponies. She started talking to the pony at the counter, he was a bright orange coated pony with a short orange mane and he was much taller and ganglier than the other ponies. Both of them had cakes as their cutie marks, The tall orange pony had three cake slices and the shorter female had three cupcakes. The female one approached the table so I hid behind the menu fully.

"Oh dear, someone didn't finish their cupcake" She said, her voice sounded like a stereotypical auntie. "such a shame, I wonder if they didn't like it" with that she took the cupcake away, I was so tempted to jump out and tell her to stop so I could have another bite, but it was best to remain hidden.

"Look cupcake, Pinkie Pie is back already with her friends" The Orange pony said, _That's funny, I could have sworn he just said…_ I turned to the open door, sure enough, the 6 ponies were en route to sugarcube corner. "Crap, what'll they think if they see me or Spike here?" I whispered to myself. I considered jumping off the table and making a break for it, but the cerulean pony was still trotting around the shop so she would see me. I closed the menu around myself and sat still, breathing quietly.

_Could this get any worse? _I thought to myself before face-palming as I knew it could. The six mares walked in single file and sat around the table I was hidden on, talking amongst themselves. _Come on spike _I was hoping he would come out soon so we could make a break for it. I heard a door squeak open and peeked around, but it was Big Macintosh coming out of the room, I quickly re-hid myself and sat still.

"What a shame, I was so looking forward to a delightful afternoon at the spa." Rarity said

"Yea, I wonder why they're closed" Rainbowdash wondered

"Im sure its just renovation or somethin'" Applejack commented

"We can always try again tomorrow" Fluttershy suggested

"Plus we still get to come to sugarcube corner and eat some of the best cake in Equestria so lets eat!" Pinkie Pie said before rushing off to the room behind the counter, presumably the kitchen. She returned moments later with six small cakes, the aroma from them was amazing.

"I wonder how spike and the little guy are doing back at the library" Twilight pondered

"Probably slacking off, the little guy is pretty lazy, don't ya think?" Rainbowdash answered, _So that's what she really thinks? _"I mean, he doesn't do much, he rode on us for most of the day."

"What would you expect him to do?" Rarity argued "Walk on the ground? He would be so slow!" making everyone giggle

"I do worry about him an awful lot because of how easily he could get hurt" Fluttershy said "sometimes the worrying distracts me from other things"

"Also, he's always so shy and jumpy, its understandable sometimes because he is so small but it's a bit over the top" Twilight added. So, talking about me behind my back huh? This made me really angry, if Twilight doesn't want me to be shy then… I lost my cool and threw the menu off of the table.

"You think im lazy? You think I can't take care of myself!" I started shouting "I didn't ever ask for any of you to help me, I didn't get a say in anything! Maybe I am shy, but you would understand if you were my friends!" I fumed

"W-What are you doing here! Where's Spike?" Twilight said, shocked.

"Are you even LISTENING TO- Oh forget it" With that I leaped off the table and landed on my feet, I couldn't care less about the pain. I stormed off too the door and sat on the doorstep. Behind me I heard Twilight, Rainbowdash and Applejack scalding Spike for "Putting me in danger" _Please, there is no danger, there never is. This must be the safest place in the universe_.

Fluttershy, concerned as usual, fluttered over to where I sat and she lay dawn beside me. "What do you want Fluttershy" I said, still rather annoyed

"What was all that about?" She asked "you don't need to get all angry like that"

"Jesus Christ, you're not my mother Fluttershy" I fell into sadness "Mother…"

"What's wrong? Do you miss your-"

"Yea, I miss my mum, my dad, I miss everyone, and Im stuck here with a bunch of ponies who think I can't take care of myself" I began to tremble "Look, I just need a quiet place to-"

"You can go back to my house if you'd like" Fluttershy said understandingly. I looked up at her and smiled

"Thanks" and with that I walked off towards Fluttershy's home near the forest.

It was a great feeling, finally being allowed to roam by myself, like I just escaped some kind of friendship prison. I had memorized where Fluttershy's house was from the centre of the town, and the centre was easy to find so I just went that way. Ponies were still giving me odd looks but this time I smiled at them instead, sometimes waving and saying "Hello!" Often they replied with friendly smiles and waves of their own. "Huh, the peop- err ponies of this place really are quite friendly" I said to myself as I strolled along. I eventually reached the outskirts of the town and Fluttershy's house was quite close. After walking over the small bridge over the stream I climbed up to the door, fortunately it wasn't locked. I pushed the wooden door open just enough for me to fit through and slipped inside before closing the door behind me.

The house was not completely empty, there were a few birds and small animals sleeping and eating, but they didn't seem too bothered by my presence. I climbed up onto the larger green chair and lay down, though I didn't feel all that tired, I slowly began to drop off, probably because of just how soft the cushion was.

I seemed to have returned to the black limbo which sent me to this world, though this time I was not relaxed, predicting something bad would happen.

"You have acknowledged your weakness and thanked those who have helped you…" It was that weird voice again "But you still have much to learn, if you wish to return…"

"HEY! Just what are you? Is this some kind of sick game?" I shouted, the voice laughed softly and then there was silence, I was stuck in this endless black void.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Learn a lesson

I was woken by the creak of the front door, and shook awake by the startle scream of Fluttershy. I instinctively stood up and my eyes darted around. "What? what is it!" I yelled.

"You-you're… bigger!" she replied, still startled. I examined my body, I had indeed grown a few inches, I was now roughly the size of Spike up to his neck.

I jumped down from the green chair "I-I am! Oh sweet!" I was excited, this meant I could do more stuff on my own "Hah hah, this is great!" This happiness was short lived when I was tackled to the floor, I turned over to see a white rabbit standing over me.

"No stop! Its okay" Fluttershy told the rabbit, I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Man, that rabbit sure packs a punch." I complimented, the rabbit looked at me for a few seconds, tilting his head to the side, clearly not knowing what I was. "Nice to meet you, I am a human and don't worry, I am a friend of Fluttershy's" I held my hand out for a handshake, the bunny took this as a sign of hostility and went into a defensive position. "Hey, its ok. Handshake?" I said softly, hoping the rabbit was intelligent enough to know what a handshake was. The nervous critter reached out and grabbed my hand, his pure white coat was soft and fluffy.

"Looks like Angel made a new friend" Fluttershy said with a giggle, Angel smiled and hopped outside

"Angel huh, what a cute name" I commented, usually names like that made me livid but for that rabbit I couldn't see anything fitting better.

"Awesome, Im big enough to take care of myself now I'd say…" I stopped as I realised I was getting ahead of myself "Well, maybe not everything, I would still need a place to sleep and eat, but now I might be able to re-pay you for what you and the others have all done!" I was happy to be able to properly show my gratitude, if there was anything I hated it was people not being grateful.

After climbing around on a bunch of furniture in my excitement, Fluttershy suggested we go see the others and tell them the good news. "Sure thing" I replied, eager to get outside, Fluttershy motioned to pick me up. "No no, im walking this time" I said, holding out my palm in a stopping stance.

"Oh, well… ok then" Fluttershy looked concerned, I was starting to wonder whether that was just her default facial expression. I rolled my eyes and jumped up to the door handle, opening the door with ease, before speeding off towards the Library. "W-Wait!" Fluttershy called, she then followed with her wings.

Running down the path felt so much better, I didn't seem to be moving faster but I forgot about realistic physics a long time ago. Fluttershy eventually caught up and she matched her speed to me. I decided to slow up after a few minutes as we approached the town. I walked along with my hands in my pockets and my head raised, ready to greet the ponies with a smile. I still got suspicious looks, but there were also a few ponies who recognised me and said things like "its bigger!" and "Wow its grown."

"You know, no-pony expects you to repay them for their actions" Fluttershy said to make conversation and to inform.

"I know, because you're all too nice." I replied with a smile "But now I can help clean, bake, work and all kinds of things!"

"Oh, ok, its good to know you're grateful" she replied with a weak smile.

We arrived at the library and was about to knock when I remembered it's a public building, so I pushed the door open and walked inside. Spike was busy re-stacking some books, obviously he didn't finish last night. I put my finger over my lips to signal Fluttershy to shush as I sneaked up to Spike and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yea, yea one minute" he said as he continues staking an assortment of books on a lower shelf, I tapped him again.

"Hey Spike, what's up?" I said, suppressing laughter.

"Oh hey little guy, what's-" He turned around and looked at my shin, where I would be if I were still that small. He yelped and fell backwards, throwing the books everywhere in the process. I burst out into laughter.

"No-way, you grown little guy!" He commented in awe. Obviously 'Little guy' has become my nick name.

"Surprised to see me this big eh?" I replied, still recovering from the laughing. I held out my hand to help Spike up, he grabbed it and I heaved him to his feet.

Twilight trotted down the stairs and Fluttershy flew over to greet her

"Hello Fluttershy, what brings you to the library?" She asked, continuing down the stairs

"Oh… the little guy wanted to come over and see you and Spike. He as something to show you" Fluttershy replied with an excited tone. Twilight gasped as I came into view.

"Hey Twilight, surprised? So am I" I said to the shocked face of Twilight

"This is amazing, I can't believe you…" she paused mid-sentence "Well you can help Spike with this mess you left yesterday!" her tone suddenly changed to strictness, it was fair I suppose.

"Im going to head back home now…" Fluttershy said with her normal, quiet tone, we all said goodbye to her and I started to re-shelve the books alphabetically, Spike started at A and I started at Z. I got to the letter T when I noticed Twilight had some kind of chemistry set out on a table, out of curiosity I walked over and asked what was going on.

"I am doing research on this odd plant, its called poison joke" she said, I climbed up on the table to get a closer look.

"Poison joke, eh? Never seen anything like it" I said as I got closer to the plant, it was entirely blue in colour. When Twilight turned around to jot down some notes I touched the tip of the flower's leaf, it made a peculiar noise as it wobbled.

"If somepony touches any part of a poison joke, it 'plays a joke' on that pony, often making changes to their body." She said, I quickly wiped my hand on my top as she turned back around. "Something wrong?" she asked

"Oh err, nothing… So is it dangerous?" I asked, getting a bit worried.

"No, not at all. It reacts to everypony differently, but the effects are often quite funny" she replied, making me feel a bit better. Spike started laughing in the background

"Like, like the time you and the others…" he started, suppressing laughter "Twilight Flopple!" he couldn't contain the laughter and was in hysterics on the ground.

"Yes Spike, that was pretty funny" She said to Spike, then turned to me "I have been affected by the poison joke before, as have Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbowdash and Rarity"

Spike was listing names in the background "Appletini, Flutterguy, Spitty Pie, Rainbow Crash and Hairity" he burst out into laughter again. Spike explained why each of the ponies had those names and I began un-controllably laughing with him, Twilight wasn't amused however. _I better get back to re-shelving those books…_ I thought, seeing her not looking to happy.

I spent the rest of the day visiting all the other ponies I had made friends with, Applejack was first up. Her reaction was surprised as expected, but also not entirely what I had in mind, "Looks like you might be able to do a few jobs to make up fer the hospitality after all" She said with a smile, I smiled back, happy to know at least someone wasn't going to forget how nice they had been.

Next I headed out to sugarcube corner, Pinkie was hyperactive as always and ever more-so after my surprise. I also made acquaintances with the cakes and finally got to eat more of one of those cupcakes, although I still couldn't finish it. After a brief tour I offered to help with baking and I stayed for a few hours learning the ropes. I was proud with what I made, but I could tell the cakes were just being modest with their "That's very good" and "Great first attempt" lines. After eating my own slightly burned, flavour lacking cupcakes I headed out to Rarity's Boutique.

Rarity was also very surprised to see my new size, although unfortunately there was a reason why. "I was hoping to give these to you today as a surprise gift" she said, using her magic to hold up a small shirt, some tiny trousers, miniature shoes and teeny boxers, each of which were immaculately styled but also very comfortable looking. I felt really bad that she had wasted her time, but she didn't seem to fussed. "Nevermind, I love a fashion challenge." she reassured me "Just, try not to grow too much by tomorrow." I laughed at this, so generous of her to do this for me. I tried my hand at a bit of embroidery, after numerous attempts consuming numerous hours I gave up and threw everything to the floor in frustration. Rarity didn't seem to pleased so I got to work tidying up. After that was taken care of I headed back to Twilight's.

Although I hadn't seen Rainbowdash today I had no idea where to start looking for her. She lived in the clouds apparently and I couldn't see any way of getting up there anytime soon. She probably wouldn't care that much anyway, she's more focussed on herself. I noticed the time when I walked past a café, it was 7pm already, since I woke up late and spent hours at sugarcube corner and Rarity's boutique. I began to run back to Twilights.

Along the way I slowed down and admired the scenery of Ponyville, all the old looking houses were samey but still had something unique about them. That's when I heard a scream and other shouts of terror, looking around I saw smoke bellowing from a house not to far away, out of curiosity I sprinted over to check it out. A house was indeed on fire, a bright, healthy, orange fire which began consuming the entire house, I ran up to one of the onlookers.

"What happened?" I yelled for his attention over the noise of the crowd

"I have no idea, but somepony is trapped in there!" He replied, not taking his eyes off the burning danger. The front side of the house is where the fire started with the wooden door also being alight, that's when I had an idea. When wood caught fire, it became brittle and weak, combine that with the fact pain isn't a very common prospect and I have my way into the house. If I can find that trapped pony I might be able to lead them outside. I walked up the burning door and held my hand over the fire, barely any pain whatsoever. I took a step back and shoulder-barged the door, bouncing off I made it crack a bit. I patted out the flame on my shoulder and tried again, success as I broke a hole in the black, crisp wood.

I moved along into the house, smoke wasn't much of a problem because of how low down I was but I still covered my face with my shirt. Amongst the roar of the flame I heard crying, the voice was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I carried on towards the crying, under and over burning beams, one of which I had a close call with as it toppled down and nearly crushed me. My pulse was racing as I sweated gallons, am I really in danger this time?

On the other side of the room, next to the stairs I found the one in danger, I couldn't recognise who it was through the smoke but the voice was defiantly familiar. It was a Pegasus whose wing was trapped under a beam, the Pegasus was at such an awkward angle they couldn't reach the beam "Hello! I have come *Cough* to help!" I shouted to reassure the Pegasus. I put my hands under the un-lit beam behind my back and pulled, it slowly began to lift. The Pegasus lowered its head to my level and I was met with the gaze of the Rainbow-maned pony.

"Little guy, what are you doing here-" she began

"No time" I shouted as I threw the beam off, my left hand was burned as I didn't notice the beam catch alight and the fire approached my hand while I was holding it. "We gotta go, Now!"

"My wing! I don't think I can fly us out!" she was really scared, as was I by this point, fire was not a nice way to go. I lifted her front hoof over my shoulder and guided her out carefully, there were more fiery beams and other debris all over the floor. I climbed over a few but it was much more difficult due to holding the pony's hoof. When we approached the door there was only one thing to do "Rainbow, you're gonna have to break it down, trust me it will be easy!" I shouted up to her, I clung onto her leg and she rammed straight into the door.

It burst open, letting out a huge flame behind us. The speed and unexpected lack of being stopped caused Rainbow to fall to the ground, landing on me before rolling over. I climbed onto her side and approached her face, panting and shaking "you-alright… Rainbow" I said, panting after each word.

"Yeah-yeah im fine, just a bit of wing damage" She replied "But you-you don't look so good" I examined my body, burned skin and charred clothes as well as bruises and cuts covered me. I smiled at her

"Its nothing…" I said, before collapsing from exhaustion. She held me in her hoof, tearing up she started shouting "Little guy! Stay with me kid!" I stared motionlessly up at her watering eyes before looking over at the approaching crowd. I began to laugh before falling unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The evil within**

The black limbo was as cold and isolated as ever, the days events from my perspective flew past my head, the hostile rabbit, the poison joke, sugarcube corner, Rarity's boutique and of course the fire. After everything was silent and black again, the monstrous voice began to echo. "You have done well during your time here, but it is too soon for you to pass on" It spoke "I will restore your body to full health, but there is still more to learn if you wish to continue with your growth…"

"more to learn? What do I have to do! I saved a pony's life and I don't-" I shouted, but the limbo faded to white before seeping into a white room.

As I lay there, I listened to the sounds of this room. I could make out a heartbeat monitor going at a steady pace and breathing, I wasn't alone. "Doctor, he's waking up!" A female voice called, I turned to my side to see a pony wearing a nurse outfit checking my vitals.

"This is a miracle" The doctor pony came running in "all signs pointed to it being dead, but it has completely recovered!" I looked over my body, sure enough, my skin had not a single burn. All that remained was the charred parts of my clothing.

"Little guy, you're alive!" I heard Rainbowdash exclaim to my left, I rolled over to see her lying in a hospital bed with her wing in a bandage. "Don't worry, you should have seen what happened to my wing last time I was here" she said, shuddering at the thought.

"It was very heroic of you to save this little creature from that fire Rainbowdash" The doctor said

"What, what?" I yelled, jumping up to my feet

"Do you not remember, you were in a fire about 2 hours ago, Rainbowdash here saved your life" the doctor replied.

"You didn't tell him!" I said to Rainbow, restraining my anger

"Uh, yeah. You see doc it was actually-" Rainbow explained before she was cut off by another nurse calling into the room "Visitors for Rainbowdash!" She called and in walked the other 5 ponies and Spike.

"Wow Rainbow, we can't believe yall saved the li'l fella from that there fire" Applejack said to Rainbow

"Well actually… I-" I tried to say something

"How did you manage to get in that fire at Daisy's house?" Pinkie Pie asked me

"Well, you see it was…"

"Too bad Rainbow couldn't save your garments" Rarity added in

"No you see I…-"

"See girls, its too dangerous for him to roam around outside on his own" Twilight said "You can stay at the Library with us from now on"

I glared over at Rainbowdash and she sighed. "Actually girls, I didn't rescue the little guy from the fire" everyone in the room gasped "In fact, the little guy save MY life"

"I went to visit Daisy yesterday evening, she said she figured out a new energy enhancing soup and I offered to test it. While she was cooking it, Ditzy freaking Doo crashed through the window and hit the burning logs which were cooking the soup, they hit the rug and before you know it the whole house was up in flames. One of the logs had hit me on the head and knocked me unconscious for a minute or two, when I came around everything was burning and a beam fell, crushing my wing and twisting it in a way that I couldn't turn to move the beam myself." Rainbowdash finally explained to the group of ponies, she then went on to explain what I did, I even found myself engrossed in what she was saying "So, if it wasn't for the little guy…" she obviously didn't want to think what would have became of her.

The room was silent, disbelief hung in the air after this explanation from Rainbowdash. Eventually Applejack spoke up "You-you're a hero!" I stood up, pleased with myself until Fluttershy picked me up and hugged me, one by one all the other ponies joined in too, even Rainbowdash.

"You're too… kind… guys!" I said, wheezing from the lack of oxygen, eventually the hug broke and I gasped for air.

"Okay everypony" the doctor said "Rainbowdash needs her rest now, its getting late"

"Right" I said, panting "I uh, still need a place to uh…"

"Twilight can he come back to the library?" Spike asked for me

"Sure thing, if you want to that is" she replied. I nodded gleefully.

On the way back to the library I refused to be carried by Twilight as I did with Fluttershy, opting to walk on the ground myself. The peaceful atmosphere of the night so relaxing, the cool air brushed against my face and the only noises were ambience and that of the pony walking behind me. "Night is so peaceful" I said to myself "There are many things about it which are better than the day"

"Like what?" Spike asked from Twilight's back "Its cold and dark"

"For starters its so quiet and calm" I said "But I guess that's just because most people and ponies think the same way you do."

"I agree" Twilight said "Looking past the darkness and temperature, it truly is a magical time of day."

We eventually reached the library, I let the others go in first before shutting the door behind us. "Okay little guy, follow me to the bedroom" Twilight asked as she began heading up the stairs, I promptly followed. There were two beds and a basket with a blanket in it, one bed had a plain blue duvet while the other a dark blue one with moons and yellow stars. "This will be your bed so make yourself comfortable" She told me as she patted her hoof on the plain blue bed

"A whole bed to myself? Thank you so much!" I was so happy I could just hug her, but I wanted to avoid any awkwardness. Climbing up onto the bed was easy and after slipping off my shoes I wriggled into the covers. After the exhausting events of the day it didn't take long to sleep.

I had one of the strangest dreams that night, I was sitting in a room, half of which was pure white and the other half dark black. I was sitting in the white half on a white leather chair, but on the other side of the room sitting in a black leather chair was… me.

"Who are you!" I yelled to the impostor, he simply stood up from the chair and giggled with a high pitched voice. Before I could react he charged at me and drove his hand into my chest, at which point I was awoken by the scream of Twilight Sparkle.

It came from the downstairs room, I jumped out of bed and started towards the door, it swung open and in rushed a figure which resembled a human but I couldn't make it out, by the time I turned around it had jumped up to and out of the window, I went to pursue it climbing right up to the window, but when I got there it was no-where to be seen. I leaned out of the open window and looked around, for some reason the window glowed pink before slamming right in my face, knocking me to the floor. I looked up to see the all to familiar un-amused face of Twilight Sparkle.

"What was that all about you psychopath!" She yelled, her hair was all out of place like she was just in some kind of fight.

"Wha-me! Don't you mean that thing that just jumped out of the window?" I replied, annoyed at the acquisition.

"Do you really think we're that stupid?" she said sinisterly, lowering her head to me.

"We saw you completely destroy all my hard work downstairs, now we gotta clean it all up again" Spike said looking upset

"What the heck are you talking about? I literally just woke up to the sound of you screaming" I argued back truthfully.

"Wha- you, no we both saw you completely trash the books!" Twilight argued back, she wasn't going to let up anytime soon. I walked put of the room and down the stairs.

They weren't kidding, the books were sprawled all over the floor and they were covered in ripped up pages. "What the- you think I did this?" I asked the pony and dragon

"We saw you do it, don't try and get out of this one" Spike said

"There's no way you're gonna see im telling the truth, is there?" I asked, forming a plan in my head, Twilight shook her head with her eyes closed, I immediately ran out the door and took a sharp right before jumping in a bush

"Ugh, we'll get somepony else to find him, come on Spike" Twilight said and they moved up the street away from where I hid.

"Great so some look-alike douchebag is getting me in trouble." I mumbled to myself as I walked along "I go from being a hero to a total outlaw" I realised I was exaggerating, it was only one pony and one dragon. After a bit of walking I noticed the figure in the distance, defiantly a human. I thought I could get the drop on him quietly so I began to approach him. I could make out much more about him, he was the same size as me, wearing the same clothes and had the same hair. His skin was a slightly lighter colour and I couldn't see his face. I was a few metres away from him when an angry sounding voice came from behind me

"Found ya, yer li'l varmint!" It was Applejack, she was mad with me too. I turned to see her holding a rope in her mouth, turning back around the other me dropped an apple core and sped away. He WAS setting me up.

"Applejack WAIT!" I shouted, it was no use. She launched the rope in a lasso toward me, with a well timed jump the loop sailed just under my feet, _Another couple of those and im _*HURK* A lasso caught me right around the neck, sending me straight to Applejacks hooves.

"Yall mind telling' me what the HAY is wrong with you?" She sounded pretty mad, could I convince her it wasn't me? No, I needed to find that impostor if I were to convince anyone.

"Okay Applejack, what exactly do you think I did?" I asked, accepting right now I would have to take the blame

"Ya know exactly what ya did, its gonna take weeks to re-grow all of them apples" She said with a sorrowful tone, they really meant a big deal to her. By now I had made progress on un-tying the knot around my neck, it became looser and looser while Applejack became more and more impatient.

"Im gonna give ya 'til the count a three to tell me why." she explained "One…" I loosened the knot enough to slip over my head "Two" I carefully pulled the loop off my head "THREE!" I heard Applejack shout behind me as I sprinted off into the distance. "Aw tar-nation" she muttered and galloped after me. Looking behind me I saw the orange pony slowly gaining, I was in her line of sight so hiding wasn't an option. Still looking behind me I ran straight into something with an almighty smack.

_What was it this time? _I thought as I wearily looked up, I didn't recognise the pink party pony at first because her mane had become straight and flat like an airless balloon. The pure white unicorn walked up beside her, however Rarity's mane was an assortment of poorly done dyes. "You're blaming whatever happened on me… Aren't you?" I asked looking up, they nodded their heads. I tried to make a break for it but a firm lasso caught me around the waist, tying my arms to my torso and pulling me back to the ponies.

I pushed on the rope in a desperate attempt to break free, but the rope just dug into my arms "I didn't do it, you have to believe me, there's an impostor! A total look alike whose getting me in trouble" I shouted, squirming around on the floor in and attempt to get to my feet. The plea didn't seem to change any of the ponies minds.

"What should we do with him girls?" Applejack said to the other two. Twilight came galloping up the path we were on with Fluttershy flying behind her.

"You found him! Great, Fluttershy wants to ask why he's acting like this." Twilight said to the other ponies, they backed away from me while I was still trying to stand and Fluttershy approached.

"Look little guy, if there is something troubling you, you simply must tell us what it is, we will understand." She said in an interrogating fashion "We can't help you work it out otherwise."

"What's wrong?" I started saying "What's wrong is that someone who looks exactly the same, like identical, to me is obviously going around ruining my reputation. I know its hard to believe but you just gotta…"

"Its difficult to believe as you understand… but maybe-" Fluttershy was cut of by a livid Pinkie Pie

"Is this supposed to be some kind of JOKE! Because its not funny and you're making everypony upset" She fumed.

"Joke… JOKE! That's it" A possible explanation had hit me "Twilight, what was that weird plant you were testing yesterday, the blue one"

"Poison joke?" She replied "Don't tell me you touched it!"

I cut her off "yeah I did, only a little brush on the tip off the leaf. What if this impostor is the effect the Poison had on me?" The ponies looked around at each other "Like it split off an exact replica of my body, but its personality just wants to laugh by making others miserable!"

"Its possible but… I don't know" Twilight simply responded, I finally managed to get to my feet and I stood upright. "There isn't much evidence to back that up"

"The poison must have had an effect on me by now and I don't feel, sound or look any different do I" I looked up at the ponies "Do I…?"

"No, no you're right. But I am not believing a single word of this impostor nonsense" Rarity said "I think you're just trying to cover up what you did, you completely ruined my fabulous mane!"

"No I didn't, I would never…" I turned around to face Rarity and spotted the human figure in the distance laughing hysterically, _He is not getting away this time_.

"There he is!" I shouted to the ponies before running toward the human, as I ran I loosened the lasso around my arms until it eventually came off enough for me to lift over my head. Approaching the human he began to run but using anger as a fuel I caught up to him and rugby tackled him to the ground. The perusing ponies saw all of this and finally believed what I had told them, causing Pinkie's mane to poof back up.

I got him onto the floor and held his arms down with my hands and his legs down with my knees, his face was exactly the same as mine, this wasn't just someone dressing like me… it WAS me. "I got you this time you little piece of-" my sentence was cut off as the kid pulled his arm out from my grasp and delivered a solid right hook to my face in one swift movement, knocking me off him and onto the floor. For some reason, this hurt as much as it would on earth. I swabbed my finger behind my lips and looked at it, blood ran down from the tip.

I looked up and he was making an escape towards the Everfree forest, the ponies caught up to me and I told them he was heading toward the forest. I gave chase to the other me and the ponies followed behind, there was no way this lunatic was escaping. As he approached the forest I was gaining on him but I began to tire while he kept on sprinting, the gap between us stretched further and further until I nearly gave up, but something lifted me into the air and began travelling towards my double at huge speeds. "Rainbow! You're wing is all better I see." I commented, happy to see her back to flying fit.

"The girls told me what's up, we need to catch that copy" She told me

"I need to catch him Rainbowdash, he messed with my friends and got me in trouble, this is personal." I said with a serious tone "Fly me in close and I'll bring him down" she nodded and flew in close.

I leaped off her back and landed right behind him, nearly losing my footing as I made contact with the ground. This was now going to become a 'last man running' battle, I ran along side him and rammed into his side which barely affected him. I took a blow to the face from his fist which I shook off before attempting to trip him which he skilfully jumped over and pushed me away. "I've had enough of this" I said before going in for a full on smash to his side. Like some kind of ninja he jumped into the air and stood on my shoulders, before I could react he pelted me in the back of my head with his foot causing me to crash into the ground, sliding on my face. As I looked up the impostor ran into the distance. "NO!" I shouted before standing up and giving chase. I saw the fake me take a right and head towards Zecora's hut. _What would he want with Zecora?_

I burst through the wooden door to see the crazy human smashing bottles and breaking furniture, laughing manically with his high pitched voice as he did. Zecora could only watch helplessly while her possessions were destroyed. "STOP!" I screamed, the impostor looked down at me from a shelf silently. "Why are you doing this to everyone, what are you!" The only response I got was another giggle before he jumped down to the floor where I was. "Zecora, I think this might have something to do with poison joke, is there a cure?" I asked with panic in my voice, she simply nodded "I need you to mix it up now!" with this she promptly headed off into a separate room.

We stood sizing each other up for a minute or two, this fake could surpass me in any way, but I had to keep him occupied and in here until the cure was ready. He circled around me, I knew he was waiting for me to make the first strike so he could counter it but I stood my ground, watching his every move.

The door to the hut burst open and the ponies galloped in, looking up at them I let down my guard and the impostor struck me to the floor. I got up and grappled him just to keep him from pulling any moves. "He's the impostor, the one that can't speak! Help me out!" I shouted up at the ponies, Applejack restrained him with her teeth but the other me lashed around and elbowed her in the muzzle before following the motion with a solid kick to my side. The fake approached me and placed his hand on my chest, Something was being sucked out of me, I didn't feel weakened or hurt so I attempted to call for help again, but nothing came out, I couldn't produce anything but a wheeze. The impostor grabbed me and threw himself to the floor to confuse the ponies

"Help me!" he called in my exact voice.

Applejack jumped trying to catch me in her hooves which I narrowly dodged and Rainbowdash attempted the same which was even closer. I had ran out of room to run, with my back up against the wall Applejack, Rainbowdash and Twilight Sparkle were approaching me. I waved my hands in a cross motion and pointed at the faker, trying to get them to notice it wasn't me. I just received confused looks before they turned back to anger. There had to be something I could do, but what? What do only I know that the impostor doesn't…? _That's It! _I raced over to the closest of the three ponies, Applejack and jumped up onto her back. She attempted to buck me off but I held onto her mane for dear life, with my other hand I began to pet the rough hair.

Instantly she began to calm down and her face became expressionless like she was in some kind of trance. Rainbowdash shouted "Applejack!" To snap her out of it.

"Wuh, what just… Girls, that's not the real li'l guy on the floor, this is!" She looked towards me "Only he knows about that pettin' thing" The ponies looked angrily down at the impostor on the floor

"N-No, its me you're friend! I-I can uh… gotta run!" he dashed towards the exit but Fluttershy grabbed him by the collar with her teeth, he couldn't do anything but pathetically hit her muzzle and scream.

I gestured toward the room in which Zecora had hidden, Twilight poked her head in "Its safe now Zecora, everything is under control"

"Perfect timing, the cure is done, place in this bath the little ones." she replied as she pushed out a bucket with an odd coloured liquid inside. I plunged straight in and Fluttershy dropped the other me in too. The water turned into a vortex and sucked both of us underwater. His body was pushed into mine until we formed one and re-surfaced, the danger of this lunatic doppelganger had finally come to an end.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

I jumped out of the bucket and onto the floor, Breathing heavily to let my body catch up with what it had just been through. After a few seconds of silence I remembered to check if I could speak again. "Its, its over" I said still shaken up. "He's gone, its back to normal and you have NO idea how much pain I am in right now!" I sat down against the bucket and thought about how everything he did to me hurt as much as normal, there was a lump on the back of my head, my lip was swollen and I was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Zecora, could you try that potion you gave him the other day again?" Twilight Sparkle asked the zebra, she looked down at me with sympathy and shook her head.

"As much as I would like to help with you're pain, the necessary ingredients I need to re-gain" she replied looking quite sad and she looked around the room full of broken bottles and smashed storage. Even though it wasn't the real me trashing her hut, I felt as if it was my fault. The ponies around the room seemed concerned about the state I was in so I had to reassure them.

"This isn't any weird supernatural pain like last time, I can just sleep this off, no sweat" I panted as I spoke, still regaining my breath from the fight. "I've been through worse, like that fire…" I shuddered at the thought and glanced over at Rainbowdash who did the same.

"I still think you need some extra care little guy, you should come back with me." Fluttershy said, sounding more like an order than a suggestion

"Alright, you're the expert Fluttershy" I replied with a weak smile "Just no operations or amputations." This relaxed the tension in the room as everyone smiled more.

I climbed up onto her back and sat sideways facing all of the ponies. _They all thought that was really me, whatever he did they blamed it on me _at this thought I burst out into laughter "You all really thought that was me! That's hilarious!" Pinkie Pie also joined in with this laughter.

"Are y'alright li'l fella?" Applejack must have thought I was going insane or something, as did the other ponies in the room to, wiping a tear from my eye I regained my composure.

"It just feels so great to laugh y'know?" the pain came back since I stopped laughing "It takes the pain away temporarily, one of the best medications." I really had begun to sound like a madman. "We should really get going huh? Its getting dark…" It was dusk outside, orange streaks from the sun seeped into the dark indigo sky and a few stars had already began to appear.

"Uh, right, yeah. Catch ya later Zecora." Rainbowdash said as she flew towards the door

"Im really sorry about what happened to your stuff Zecora, if I managed to stop him before he got here…" I said, It wasn't fair this happened to her.

"My child, do not have that look upon your face, these ingredients will only take a few days to replace" she responded, her rhyming language gives everything she says so much more meaning and this instantly lifted my spirits.

We left the hut and I jumped off of Fluttershy's back, one again opting to walk myself than be carried, my left leg hurt quite a bit from the fight so I limped along but I was determined to not seem lazy. Somehow Rainbowdash caught onto this "Look little guy, im sorry I called you lazy but you're in no state to walk, it hurts just to watch you."

"I must agree with Rainbowdash, you are in no state to be walking" Rarity added

"No I got this, seriously" I pushed on as we approached the exit of the Everfree Forest. I felt as though I might collapse at any given moment, the signs of pain on my face and in my movement were dead giveaways.

I eventually gave in when my left leg collapsed bringing the rest of my body with it, as always Fluttershy was the first to offer help so I painfully accepted. Once I had brought myself to my feet I heaved myself up onto Fluttershy's back and we carried on. I turned over into a lie down, using the pony's soft pink mane as a pillow I lay with my bad leg over the other and gazed up at the stars, they seemed so much clearer that on earth, constellations were easy to make out and you could see them flicker and rotate. We all went our separate ways again, very much like the first time I visited Zecora's, however this time I was heading home with Fluttershy.

_I am incredibly lucky to have friends like these guys here, I still haven't shown how grateful I am but that doesn't make it any less true. I started out as a small, insignificant and unknown creature lost and way out of his element. Now I am friends with six ponies, a dragon, a zebra and countless friendly townsfolk. _I was thinking back over everything that has happened, realising how fortunate I was.

"The pain I feel right now, it means nothing. It means nothing because I have you and the other ponies as my friends." I begun saying my thoughts aloud, though it was not on purpose I didn't stop myself. "Without you all, my time here would amount to nothing but being hopelessly lost by myself. I wouldn't have the guts to approach any giant ponies by myself." My thoughts caused me to begin tearing up "I think the sappiness of this place is getting to me, no offence, its just that life in my world is so much harder and more demanding, in comparison this place is like a dream fairytale." I knew full well it pretty much was, but Fluttershy or the others didn't need to know that.

"Its okay little guy, there's no need to cry." Fluttershy reassured "we are all very happy to have found you, you're a very unique creature to us and we all treasure you as a friend"

"R-really?" I replied, sitting up and wiping my face.

"Of course, you didn't have any doubts, did you?" She replied with a smile.

"Well uh, no, not at all" I lied "About that one time on the carriage, when I fell of the chair…" I figured if I told anyone, the most understanding would be Fluttershy, he stayed silent and listened intently "I had this dream… well more of a nightmare actually. All six of you were well, from the looks of things trying to kill me."

Fluttershy's face turned to horror "What would ever cause you to dream of such a thing?"

"I-I don't know, but it was bad. My main concern is that it means something…" I replied looking up at the stars.

"M-means something? Oh no, no no no. None of us would ever do such a thing. We wouldn't even do that to the copy of you and none of us liked him." She responded in shock, I didn't feel too convinced but I did have a rather pessimistic nature.

When we arrived at Fluttershy's cottage there was not a single animal about but the white rabbit Angel who was asleep in his own bed. As we slipped in Fluttershy lit the fire with a match and it begun to grow into a warming curtain of orange and yellow. I dropped down from her back and walked up close to the fireplace, I closed my eyes and let my body be relaxed and soothed by the comforting warmth. Fluttershy lay down next to me and we sat together, relaxing and taking in what happened. I intentionally began to pet Fluttershy's flowing mane, she closed her eyes and smiled before laying her head down, within minutes she was sleeping like a baby. I sat against her side between her hind leg and foreleg where it was soft like a pillow.

I nudged her a few times and asked if she was awake, she didn't respond. Petting really did have a very relaxing effect on the ponies, If only I could relax like that. "They really like me petting them, but I think they like it too much. I wouldn't be… damaging them in any way… Would I?" I asked myself out loud "No, no that's silly, they just like it allot because it comforts them, that's all." I told myself "I've been worrying about nothing too often since I came her, starting tomorrow I am gonna stop worrying and start living." I put my hands around the back of my head and quickly slipped into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Progress**

"I want some answers this time! Who are you and what is this place?" I shouted at the black limbo around me as I floated without the restraints of gravity. The voice laughed subtly.

"Demanding wont get you anywhere here… you must play along if you want you're answers" the voice said in the deep, monstrous tone

"This is a game to you isn't it? You sick FU-" I was cut of by being slammed onto a floor which I couldn't see, it was as black as anything else.

"You could call it a game" it replied "you play nice like you have been you are rewarded…"

"and if I don't?" I shouted getting to my feet, the voice just simply laughed

"you will be punished…" the voice faded away, once again leaving me alone in the limbo. the ground suddenly started violently shaking, the shaking got more and more violent until I fell over and woke up.

The first thing I saw was the concerned face of Fluttershy which was shaking everywhere. I then realised it was me who was shaking, Fluttershy was trying to wake me up. "Wake up… wake up!" She sounded worried as well "Oh good, you stopped breathing for a moment and I couldn't wake you up, were you having another dream?" She asked with an expression of relief.

"Uh yea, I was… did you say I stopped breathing?" I asked the wide teal eyes

"Oh don't worry, it happens quite often when ponies dream for a short while, I guess the same is true for humans… anyway what happened in you're dream?" she wondered.

"Well… im not really sure it was a dream, if it is it's a recurring dream that I've had since I came here" I replied, getting off the floor and looking up to the window "I find myself in this weird black void, floating endlessly until a voice begins to speak to me. It doesn't sound familiar and its all monster-y and has a strong echo" Fluttershy's eyes were wide as she listened attentively. "This time, it told me If I play nice, I am rewarded… and If I don't, I'll be punished"

"Punished? In what way?" Fluttershy said, walking over to me

"I don't know, and I don't really want to find out" I looked up at her "But I wont, because I always play nice!" I smiled

There was a knock at the door, Fluttershy walked over and opened it up. "Oh, hello Rarity, what brings you here?" she asked the unicorn.

"Hello Fluttershy it's so great to see you!" She replied "I finally finished the clothes for the little gentleman, is he around?"

"Hey Rarity" I said walking up to the door "I didn't grow this time!"

"Thank goodness, I made these clothes even better than the last ones" with her magic she pulled out some clothes.

"They don't look much, like you asked, but just wait until you try them on" She replied with a smile.

"Alright then…" I said to the ponies "Umm…"

"Oh right, of course" Fluttershy said "Come into the kitchen Rarity, humans don't like to be seen with their clothes off" she said

"Oh, of course" Rarity replied as they both trotted off into the kitchen

It took about a minute to get changed. Rarity did an absolutely fantastic job on these clothes, everything fit perfectly, not one place felt uncomfortable. The material of the shirt and trousers was soft to touch but with a little tugging test I found it to be tough and resilient. My underwear was made of the softest cotton ever and the shoes where spacious while still being comfy. "Rarity, these clothes are perfect!" I called into the other room, her head poked around the doorway, followed by the yellow Pegasus.

"Oh im so glad, you have no idea how long it took to get the stitching right" Rarity replied with a look of relief.

The door burst open and Twilight Sparkle came running in with Spike on her back and Pinkie Pie in tow. "Uh hi guys what the rush?" I asked

"I have great news" Twilight Sparkle began "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have perfected a dimension travelling spell, this could be you're chance to return home!"

"NO WAY!" I shouted in excitement before running through the open door with the ponies following behind "Lets go to Canterlot right away!" I stopped when I realised "How are we going to get there"

"Already taken care of, the princess has arranged a carriage, Twilight told Applejack and Rainbowdash to meet us there so lets get moving!" Spike explained, I sighed with relief.

We arrived at the carriage depot in less than five minutes. As Spike said, Applejack and Rainbowdash were already waiting. "There they are, what took you all so long?" The impatient Pegasus asked

"Simmer down Rainbow, we only got here a minute ago." Applejack said to Rainbowdash. We all clambered aboard the luxury carriage as it took off towards Canterlot castle. The pullers where two white male Pegasi with the same golden armour pieces the guard wear, The carriage was pure white with a solid gold trim and the cushions on the seats were plush purple velvet. I jumped up into my place and we took off at a good speed.

"This is so exciting, Im gonna see my home, im gonna see my family…" I looked around at the sad faces of the ponies "…Im going to miss you all" I realised this would be the last time I saw them, our final moments together were ticking away so quickly. I looked down at the floor in sadness.

"Aw, its okay little guy, we had loads of fun with you around and im sure you did too!" Pinkie Pie attempted to cheer me up to no avail. She put on a pretend, over-exaggerated frown which made me chuckle a bit before she begun to laugh, once again the contagiousness of laughter spread to us all.

"You're right, I have had an amazing time here but I am missed back home, I know I am" I replied with a smile

"We'll be arriving at Canterlot castle soon!" One of the guards called back, the time flew by so quickly. When we pulled up everyone rushed out towards the throne room. After a name check from the guards we went through where we saw Princess Celestia and who must have been Princess Luna waiting. All of the ponies and Spike bowed, I did a human one leg kneel which made the Princesses smile.

"Its time young human" Luna and Celestia stood over at opposite ends of the room "We have perfected this spell over the past few days and we have utilised its power before" Luna said for reassurance. I nodded and stepped forward.

"Please, stand on that stool" Celestia gestured toward a jewel encrusted golden stool which I hopped onto and turned to the ponies.

"Well, I'll probably never see you again… but I have to go back to my own family now, they need me at home more than you need me here." All the ponies and Spike were tearing up causing me to as well. I turned back to the Princesses. "Im ready."

They both simultaneously nodded and their horns began to glow their respective colours "Ready sister?" Celestia asked Luna

"Ready" she replied

"Goodbye you guys!" I cried over my shoulder and the conjoined beam of white and blue magic flew at me before connecting with my torso.

I was floating through the black Limbo for the final time, travelling at a fast speed, my hair flowed and tears where pulled out of my eyes. I was approaching a white light in the distance. Getting closer and closer I was ready to see home and attempt to explain what had happened, but something stopped me suddenly like I had crashed into a wall. I fell from my flight and hit the invisible floor. "No… not now!" I shouted "I was so close!" The all to familiar monstrous voice began to echo

"If you play nice, you will be rewarded" It spoke before becoming more distorted and deep "and if you don't… you will be PUNISHED!" a sharp whistle chimed through my head.

"NOOOOO…" I screamed before returning to the castle, I was launched at tremendous speeds at the door of the throne room which I smashed clean through, as well as multiple walls. I rocketed straight out of the castle grounds and tumbled down the rocky mountainside, I rolled for what felt like hours before coming to and abrupt stop against a tree, it was dark wood and long dangly leaved.

_just like the trees from_, I gulped "The Everfree forest!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: He's gone**

I surveyed this hazardous environment. "It work the same way as other places" I remember Rarity saying, it must be dangerous. I froze in place when I realised something abnormal, the trees where huge! "What the heck? No, no there's no way…" I thought about it for a few seconds before being interrupted by a rustling behind me. Instinctively I picked up a stick and turned to face it in a defensive position.

"Holy crap! That's a big ladybird" I shouted upon seeing the red and black beast, since everything in this world had such huge eyes I could make out its confused expression and I began to panic "maybe the trees are just really old and have grown allot, maybe everything in this forest is bigger, maybe…" I realised I would have to face the real answer, I had shrunk to a size smaller than what I started out as.

"God DAMNIT" I hurled the stick, which was probably just a tiny twig, at the ladybird and it just bounced off its armour like nothing. Its expression turned to anger before it flew off. The burning in my chest which I was ignoring grew more painful so I sat next to one of the humongous trees to rest for a minute. After it had subsided a bit I stood back up and thought about how I would return to Ponyville since the mountain slope was to steep to climb near the top. I needed to see over the trees so I climbed the part of the mountain I could and peered over the treetops. I scanned the horizon for buildings and spotted the barn of sweet apple acres. "Yes! Over there!" I made a mental note of its whereabouts before climbing back down the slope and setting off into the forest.

I pushed through foliage such as ferns and small mushrooms which I hoped were not poisonous and jumped over many a fallen tree. After 25 minutes of non stop battling with the growth I needed to rest and my chest was acting up again. I sat down next to a tree and listened to the ambient sounds of the forest, the wind rustled the leaves of the trees, the birds sung in the sky and… snoring? I listened to the snoring for a minute and decided to find the source, maybe there was a pony asleep somewhere who could help me back to Ponyville. When I decided I was close enough I peeked over a small fern to see something I didn't expect.

"A-A lion? In the forest? What the heck!" I said to myself, it was indeed a lion with a large red mane asleep in the middle of the foliage, I walked closer to it and studied its body. I decided to circle around it, I was shocked by what I saw. "Wings? Seriously, a lion that can fly? And is that a… scorpion tail!" The lion did indeed have red wings folded up into its body and a curled up, red scorpion tail in place of a normal lion tail. It stirred in its sleep so I decided to leave it alone, I turned away and carried on walking "What a weird creature, I swear I have seen one somewhere before- AHH-" I tumbled down the slope of a small ditch which seemed like a cliff to me and plunged into a waist deep muddy puddle. I got up and spat water out of my mouth before shaking myself a bit and clambering out of the ditch, when I grabbed onto the edge and pulled myself up the ground shook violently followed by a loud roar causing me to lose my grip and plummet back into the ditch.

_Did the lion scorpion thing just make that noise? _I thought as I climbed out of the ditch, once I had safely pulled myself up I turned to see the odd creature heading right for me, but its face was not angry, it was an expression of panic. It leapt right over the ditch and me before carrying on into the forest. I turned back around to see a creature even I recognised, orange and red in colour with sharp spines protruding from its head and neck, long razor-sharp claws and piercing, lizard like eyes. It was none other than a fully grown dragon.

It landed right where the lion scorpion was sleeping, crushing a few trees in the process, _so that's why_ I thought. After grunting in the direction of the scorpilion (I decided to name it) it picked something up off the floor. It was a gemstone about the size of Spike, transparent and colourless it was a shiny as polished glass. He rubbed dirt off of it and pressed the gem to his face looking really happy. "Awww…" I said, the dragon lifted off into the air with a couple of strong flaps of its wings, which blew me over, it headed back in the direction it came from, disappearing behind the mountain.

"That was… actually really cool to watch" I said to myself as I walked along, I just witnessed something I saw as threatening fleeing from an almighty dragon! Awesome. I continued walking in a straight line for about an hour, moving around trees and stopping for short breaks. The forest was teeming with animals, birds of different shapes and colours, rabbits, squirrels and other woodland creatures. "This place doesn't seem all that dangerous, maybe if I had a run in with that scorpilion that would be different, but…" I stopped when I saw something which filled me with joy… Zecora's hut!

As I sprinted towards the hut with joy a pure white and gold carriage flew overhead, A blurred rainbow shot out of its door and towards the hut, _Rainbowdash!_ I thought and continued running, when I approached the hut I decided to climb up to the window and see what was going on. The outside of the hollowed out tree hut was an easy surface to climb as the wood was rough, I pulled myself up to the windowsill and peered inside.

Rainbowdash walked up to Zecora looking down at the floor in sadness "The li'l guy has gone back to his world, I thought I'd come give you the heads up" Their voices were surprisingly easy to make out.

"Ah, I see, that is why you're sad, but im sure this will make the young human most glad" She replied

"Maybe, I dunno, im sure its better off for him." She replied "I'll see you later Zecora, I gotta go meet back at Sugarcube corner, Pinkie's throwing a party to cheer everyone up." She replied, still with a disheartening look. She headed towards the door and I decided to catch a ride, with careful timing I took a leap of faith off the windowsill and grabbed her tale, since I was so small she had no idea.

"Wait a minute" I said to myself "I just grabbed onto-" I was cut of by and instant burst of extreme speed, I was lucky to still be holding on as cluster of blue hairs were tangled around my wrist from the messy tail, we arrived at the town of Ponyville in a matter of minutes. She walked into sugarcube corner and, after saying hello to Mr. and Mrs. Cake she headed upstairs.

In pinkies room there were party things scattered everywhere, balloons on the floor and floating in the air, party hats, cake and drinks. Rainbowdash was cheered up by the party and Pinkie Pie's uhhh… Pinkie Pie-ness. Next to arrive was Rarity, followed by Twilight and Spike, Fluttershy and Applejack. "Come on everypony! We gotta keep smiling even if we did just lose a friend, he's much happier where he is now!" Pinkie attempted to lift everyone's spirits, which did succeed.

"Im just gonna go sit down guys" Rainbowdash said as she walked over to a sofa, _wait a minute… don't ponies sit on their tails? Oh crap! _I jumped off of the tail but too late, my legs were caught beneath the weight of the giant pony. Fluttershy came and sat down next to her and attempted to cheer her up a bit more.

"If we keep worrying about him we'll never stop, he's in his own world now so we need to move on" She said. _Hah! Fluttershy telling someone else to stop worrying? _I laughed and carried on squeezing out of where I was trapped "I'm going to miss him too, we all are…" she began to tear up, as did Rainbow, all of the ponies gathered around and also started to tremble. Success! I popped out from beneath Rainbowdash's rump and slammed into Fluttershy, she took no notice.

I had an idea to get her attention, If I climbed up to her ear she would be able to hear me. Climbing her fur at this size was really easy since I could easily hold the hair despite it being so short. I climbed up onto her shoulder and shouted her name, her ear twitched a bit but nothing came of it. I carried on climbing right up to her ear, still nothing, I was going to have to go in. I stepped inside the ear of the pony after taking my shoes off and crawled forward a bit, the walls of the ear were all fuzzy and slightly moist, but they were very clean. "Fluttershy!" I said loudly.

"Did anyone else hear that?" she asked her friends, there was no reply.

"Fluttershy, hold your hoof to you're ear" I asked, and she did so. I jumped on and the surrounding ponies and baby dragon looked closely at her hoof.

"Li'l fella?" Applejack said in confusion and happiness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Back again**

"Hey guys!" I cupped my hands around my mouth as I shouted, none of the ponies reacted. "You can't hear me can you?" I said, not expecting a response, I just waved with both arms over my head.

"I-I don't believe this, we saw the princesses send you back." Twilight Sparkle commented with a confused look.

"Yes, how ever did you find you're way back?" Rarity asked

"Well you see I… ugh!" I slapped my hand on my face and beckoned Twilight to come closer, she leaned in with her ear and I jumped off Fluttershy's hoof and grabbed on with my right hand.

"Can you hear me?" I shouted into her ear.

"Yes, very faintly… no-pony make a sound." Twilight ordered, there was total silence in the room.

"There's too much to explain in detail. But in short the spell failed and I was launched from the castle into the Everfree forest" Twilight was relaying everything I said, everyone gasped and continued to listen. "I caught a ride on Rainbow who was visiting Zecora, she brought me here!" I shouted and Twilight repeated.

"Sorry little guy, I had no idea you were even there" Rainbowdash said

"Its fine, really. Anyway, what am I going to do?" I asked.

"We should go back t' see Princess Celestia and Luna" Applejack suggested.

"Good idea" I shouted, but Twilight didn't repeat it

"Bad idea, after a spell like that they will need to recover a bit, we could go see them tomorrow." She explained.

"Well little guy, what are you gonna do in the mean time?" Pinkie Pie asked, I shrugged my free arm. The ponies shared glances, obviously also unsure of what to do.

"The most obvious suggestion is just to keep you safe, but we all know you wouldn't want to just stay indoors too long." Fluttershy said, I shook my head quickly. The ponies started discussing between themselves what to do. My arm grew tired from holding on and I needed to swap, _I just have to let go and quickly- _"Oh SHI- AHHHH!" I missed when I attempted to grab with my other arm and fell to the floor, none of the ponies noticed since they were still talking to one-another. I hit the ground with what felt like a hard thump, _Please don't move anyone… _I thought as I stared up at the talking ponies.

"What do you think little guy?" Twilight asked, but I wasn't there to answer "Little guy? Oh no… where is he?" She finally noticed I was missing, immediately all of the ponies started panicking, moving their hooves around and screaming

"That's not going to help is it!" I shouted while dodging the hooves around me

"Everypony stop! Calm down or we might step on him!" Rarity ordered, all of the ponies froze with their eyes desperately searching the floor.

"W-what if we already did?" Rainbowdash questioned with a very worried tone, Fluttershy squealed and jumped up onto the chair, making me laugh. I had to get one of their attentions fast before they started panicking again, the closest pony to me was Rarity. Then I got an idea, hair was quite sensitive so if I tugged on some of Rarity's she might notice. I got a firm grasp of the hair on her hoof and tugged at it, nothing. I tried again but she wouldn't notice. The last thing to try was pulling some hair our, I grabbed 3 hairs in my hand and ripped them out.

"Ouch!" Rarity yelped stepping back, she looked down at where her hoof was and thankfully noticed me. "Here he is! Over here!" she told the other ponies and they carefully trotted over.

Rarity held her hoof out to me as a signal to climb on, I did so and she held me out to the others. I glared angrily at them, their inability to stay calm nearly got me killed a minute ago. "Uh, sorry 'bout that li'l fella, guess we all got a bit scared" Applejack apologised I laughed to myself.

"Just a bit" I said to myself

"Thank goodness you're safe, I thought one of us might have stepped on you" Fluttershy said, relieved I was found.

"I don't think its very safe for you to travel like this" Twilight said "Would you mind staying here with Pinkie Pie?" I shook my head as a 'no I don't want to' but Twilight took it as a 'no I don't mind', I groaned with a face palm knowing it was futile.

"Sure, you can stay here! We'll have loads of fun because im Pinkie Pie the most fun pony around!" She bounced around the room excitedly.

"No Pinkie Pie, just look after him, make sure you don't lose him" Rainbowdash told her, he stopped bouncing around and settled down.

"Okie-dokie" she simply replied. "Well everypony, are we gonna party or what?" We completely forgot the room was still set up as a party, I motioned Rarity over to the punch table and jumped down onto it. I smiled and waved at her, telling her to go have fun, with a weak smile she walked over to where the others were dancing.

I watched the group of ponies, how they were having so much fun together, they were the best of friends. I was extremely lucky it was them who found me, _I wouldn't just be lost or alone, I'd probably be dead_ I thought to myself, with that thought there was a strange tingling sensation in my body, it was familiar but I just shivered it off.

The party lasted a couple of hours, I found myself extremely bored but I was entertained by stories from the ponies and Spike, like the poison joke incident, Spike's last birthday and what happened at some royal wedding. They were all interesting to listen to, much more interesting than what goes on in my life. Before long, despite the loud music and other disruptions I found myself slowly getting more and more tired, after a few minutes of fighting the sleep off I gave in and lay down on the table. Another couple of minutes later I was sleeping like a log.

"You were punished for breaking the rules…" The voice echoed through my head "But I feel forgiving, and you once again acknowledged how the only reason you are still alive is because of the creatures native to this land"

"What rules did I break? This isn't fair, I don't know what to do!" I screamed at the limbo

"No, this game isn't fair" The voice replied with a menacing laugh "Enjoy your reward" As the voice said that everything burned away like an old film reel and I woke up with a jolt.

"AHH" I yelled as I shot up onto my feet "This is getting ridiculous, are these nightmares or am I really talking to-" I stopped talking when I noticed I was no longer as small as a bug, I sighed "Back to square one I guess" I said this because I was the same size as I started out, when I first arrived in Equestria. Pinkie Pie was asleep on the sofa an none of the other ponies or Spike were anywhere to be seen. I climbed down off of the table I was on, walked over to the sleeping pink pony and climbed onto the sofa. "Hey, Pinkie, wake up!" I said as I nudged her side, she took no notice so I nudged her harder, still nothing.

"Come on you lazy piece of…" I grunted as I pushed her, but she pushed back and knocked me onto the floor, I got up and dusted myself off. "To hell with this" I said and swung the door open. Downstairs Mrs. Cake was setting up displays of freshly baked cakes around the shop, I jumped down the stairs one step at a time since they were quite big. "Morning Mrs. Cake!" I said happily, Mrs. Cake looked at me and gasped "Relax, its just me" she studied me a bit more, then gave a sigh of relief

"Sorry dear, I didn't recognise you, Pinkie Pie already told us you returned to your world" She said

"The spell didn't work, so it looks like im sticking around for a while longer" I replied looking down at the floor "Could you tell Pinkie Pie im heading over to the library?"

"Sure thing, bye-bye now" she saw me off on my way.

On the way to the library I smiled and waved at ponies I recognised and a few I didn't, they were as always pleased to see a friendly face, so I guess they're always pleased since I don't know any un-friendly faces around here. The library door was already open for some reason so I just let myself inside. The library was silent inside, no-one was around, it was unlike Twilight to lie in so I headed up to her room. I opened the wooden door with a creak, Spike was snoring under his blanket in his basket, but Twilight was no where to be seen. "Hey, Spike!" I shouted, pulling the blanket off his body "Wake up! Where's Twilight?" I asked him, he drowsily opened his eyes.

"Uh, hey little guy" He sat up and yawned, stretching at the same time "Wow, you grown again! Twilight should be downstairs if she's not in bed"

"I can't find her anywhere" I replied, Spike became more worried.

"She said she would be back before morning last night" he said with a mild bit of uncertainty

"Where did she go?" I asked him

Spike gulped "s-she went to the… Everfree forest!"

"If that place is so dangerous, why do we have to keep going there!" I replied as I also began to panic.

"I've only been there once, and that was to go see Zecora when you got that injury" He replied

"Well what the heck was Twilight doing there in the first place?" I said in a panicked voice

"She wouldn't tell me, maybe she just went to see Zecora?" He asked, but realised she would've been back by now it were as simple as that "Something must have happened to her!"

"C'mon, we've got no time to lose, we gotta go save her!" I ran out of the door

"Right, lets go!" He replied and ran after me.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Apologies for the lack of updates to the few people who actually read this fic. GCSE's are coming thick and fast and I gotta revise!**

**Chapter 17: Even scarier the fourth time**

"Should we really be doing this alone?" Spike wondered

"There's no time to get help, she might be in really bad trouble!" I replied still running alongside Spike

"I know, but what if we cant help her? One of the ponies like Rainbow Dash or Applejack, I mean they are much more-"

"Spike, if we don't find her soon she could be hurt, or…" I paused, in my head I thought about saying she might be killed, but I didn't want to ruin any of the young dragon's innocence "…or really really badly hurt!" I finished, Spike replied with a simple nod and accelerated, picking me up and placing me on his head as he passed by. I stood holding onto his green spikes protruding from his head.

When we entered the forest Spike slowed up, partially from fatigue and partially from fear. I jumped down off his head and jogged by his side. "C-c'mon Spike, we'll find her" I tried to reassure the concerned dragon, he looked down towards me for a second and looked back up.

"Yeah, yeah you're right, she might have just fallen asleep somewhere or something… right?" He replied, he was holding his tail in his hands, gripping it tightly.

"Maybe she stopped off at Zecora's for the night?" I suggested "We don't have anywhere else to look"

"Good idea, lead the way little guy, I don't remember exactly where-" Suddenly in the distance, a ray of pink light shot in the air, followed shortly by a zapping sound which took a while to hear since the ray was so far in the distance. "Or, we could follow that lead, a ray of light the same colour as Twilight's magical aura." He finished, I nodded

"Just keep heading in that direction I suppose." I said, and with that we began our trek.

After ten or so minutes of walking, we came to a deep, rocky chasm. It was about 20 feet wide so we needed to go around it. At the bottom of the long fall were more green trees all tightly packed together making a sea of green. A few metres to the left was a fallen tree across a narrower part of the chasm, obviously put there by something since no trees grew on the rock. "Don't suppose she's down there, do you?" I asked Spike, peering over the edge of the sheer drop.

"I don't think so, the ray of light looked to be about 4 or so miles away" He replied, looking up into the sky.

"Are your distance judging skills trustable?" I asked, looking over to him

"Do you want to go down there?" He simply replied as he looked over the steep edge, I pushed a small, loose stone over the edge and we both watched it fall, it hit the trees after about three seconds causing a flow of blackbirds to flee from their homes and move elsewhere. We both chuckled a bit at the sight.

"Alright, the only way we're gonna cross is that tree-bridge over there" I pointed at it, the tree looked quite fresh so it must have been put there recently. The only way over there was to sidle across the small ledge of the cliff face since a wide rock-face was blocking any chance of simply walking over. "After you" I smiled up at the nervous looking dragon. Spike slowly approached the ledge and placed a foot on, it seemed safe so he continued slowly shuffling along. I walked smugly behind him, since I was so small I fit fine on the ledge as if it was a path made for me. Spike broke off a part of the ledge and nearly lost his balance put was able to stay put, he was breathing fast and his eyes were wide open from the shock of nearly falling. This broken part posed an obstacle for me, I took a run up and cleared the gap but nearly went over the edge on the other side.

"Nearly there!" Spike said, recovering from his shock. We finally reached the tree and all we needed to do now was carefully balance our way over. Spike gave me a boost onto the trunk and climbed up behind me. "After you" He said smugly, impersonating what I said to him before. I rolled my eyes and turned to the other side of the chasm. The distance I had to travel and the distance I might fall finally became a bit more real, causing me to nearly faint. I took a deep breath and progressed bit by bit, Spike doing the same.

"As cliché as it is… don't look down!" I called behind, not taking my eyes off where I was heading. About half way over a small branch sticking up to about the height of Spike allowed us to catch our breath since we had something to hold on to.

"You doing alright?" I asked up to the panting face, we were both nervously sweating.

"Y-yeah, we're almost there, lets keep going" He replied, I smiled, impressed by his enthusiasm. I waited until I was perfectly balanced before releasing my grip on the branch. This time we shuffled along even more slowly. We were both startled by a loud roar in the distance from the other side of the rock face so we froze in place. The roar was familiar.

"P-Please don't say that's a…" I shook

"D-DRAGON!" Spike yelled as the red and orange creature flew around the rock face and headed right for us. "Get down!" Spike shouted, I complied after a second of hesitation. The beast shot flames everywhere before gracefully swooping under the log and off into the distance. The turbulence from the dragon swooping caused the tree to roll a bit, we quickly jumped to our feet and ran against it to stay on top.

"I-is it gone?" I asked, shaking and panting heavily as the tree stopped rolling, Spike nodded as he caught his breath. I heard a faint crackling noise so I held my breath to hear it better, Spike did so too meaning he must have heard it. I looked behind me at Spike and noticed the source of the sound, the centre of the tree had caught fire. "R-RUN!" I shouted, we both yelled as we ran towards the other side of the chasm, the wood of the tree getting ever weaker from the fire. Spike overtook me and leapt to the safety of the cliff edge. The tree snapped in the middle as the fire burned through and began to fall while I was still running.

"Jump!" Spike shouted "Quick!" I was running more and more vertically as the tree fell so I decided to take a leap of faith towards where Spike was standing.

"no no no NO NO!" I realised I wasn't going to make it as I started falling so I shut my eyes tight. My decent suddenly stopped as something grasped my hand, Spike had caught me while holding onto the edge of the chasm with his other hand. I stared up in awe, that's the bravest thing I had ever seen anyone do.

"I got you!" He said to further reassure me, we both watched the smouldering remains of the tree plummet to the forest below.

"That fire is gonna destroy most of the forest" I said up to Spike as we still dangled from the edge, He placed me on the ledge before hauling himself up with a grunt.

"Don't worry" He replied, panting "The Pegasi weather team will notice it soon and bring in some clouds to put it out."

"Clever, it would be great if humans could do that" I replied, The ray of pink light shot up again in the distance "Sweet, we're on track."

The forest became thicker as we ventured further, the leaves blocking out the sun ray by ray it got darker too. "shouldn't be much further, judging by that last pink ray" Spike said as we walked, constantly surveying the environment for danger but also admiring its somewhat appealing look. There was enough light to appreciate the odd flora growing over the ground. Flowers of the likes I had never seen, some with spiralling white and gold petals, others with black and yellow striped upward-curving petals which looked like bees, and a patch of blue flowers which were oddly familiar. Just before I began to push through them I remembered and fell back to the floor to avoid contact

"Whew that was close, poison joke nearly got me again!" I shouted to Spike who was lagging behind. The poison joke patch stretched far and wide, It would take a while to go around it. "We're gonna have to go around, Spike" I said to him as he was now standing beside me

"We don't have enough time" He said, surveying the flowers, his attention then turned to the trees dangling above.

"N-No Spike we can't…"

"We gotta! Twilight might be in really bad trouble remember?" He replied seriously, I looked up at the trees and sighed. Spike picked me up and placed me on his shoulder "I'll do the climbing, just hold on."

He dug his claws into the bark of a tree which overhung the patch of poisonous plants and ascended, he did it with ease, like he was part monkey or something. "How come you're so good at climbing and catching?" I asked as he clambered up onto a branch.

"Twilight is in trouble, im gonna stop at nothing to save her! She's like my sister, or my mother" he replied, focussing on where to head next. He shuffled down the branch and jumped to another, I nearly lost my balance but held on tightly. He carried on leaping from branch to branch, occasionally pausing to see where to go next. We eventually made it to the other side. "All you got left to do is just carefully get to the floor Spike" Spike told himself aloud. He put his claw into the trunk and edged off the branch, somehow he lost his grip and dropped like a rock with me in tow, we hit the floor with a smack.

I pushed my face off the floor and spat dirt out of my mouth before turning to Spike. "Hey Spike, you alright?" I asked with a slight daze "Oh crap!" I gasped as he sat up

"W-what's happened?" he replied, looking down at his body

"You-you landed in the p-poison joke!" I said as I pointed at the blue flower he was sat on.

"What! Oh no, what's going to happen?" He looked at me as if I knew

"Whatever it is, it wont happen until tomorrow, so lets keep moving for now." I took on a confident leader role.

Spike stood up and smiled "Right, onwards!"

As we headed deeper into the forest it became darker still. It was like the sun was beginning to set, we had no idea what the time was but roughly it was still only around nine or ten 'o' clock in the morning. "We've been in the forest for ages, which way is even-" I was cut short by the pink ray flashing really close by to our left.

"Come on!" Spike called as he ran towards it, I followed close behind.

The source of the light finally came into view, it was indeed Twilight Sparkle, she lay on her side with her body was almost entirely encased in stone, the only thing's remaining free were her eyes, nose, mouth and horn. "Twilight! We found you!" Spike called as he ran over to the mostly stone pony, I also ran over to greet her

"S-Spike! You saw my signal, thank goodness!" She was very happy to see Spike

"Spike said you should've been back last night, so when you weren't at the library this morning we had to come find you" I explained and Spike pushed her back onto her feet "One question, why are you mostly stone?"

"A good question, I was turned to stone by a strange creature called a cockatrice" She answered, I sniggered a bit due to my immaturity "What's so funny?" She asked

"Nothing, nothing. Is this thing dangerous?" I asked, looking around amongst the trees.

"What do you think?" She asked mockingly "Anyway, using my magic I hurled it somewhere in that direction before I was completely encased."

"We have a problem…" Spike said

"What, is the thing back!" I jumped into a defensive position.

"No, how are we going to get Twilight back like this?" He tried pushing and pulling the stone pony but she barely budged.

"Huh, you're right, and how are we going to turn you back to normal?" I said, relaxing my pose

"There are three ways to break the spell of a cockatrice's gaze. Get far away enough from the cockatrice, force it to lift the spell or… slay it." She replied, she went dead serious when she said that last way.

"Well I can't reason with wild animals, can you guys?" I asked the dragon and pony, they shook their heads "I definitely can't kill a wild beast with powers like that, can you?" again they shook their heads

"So we're gonna have to get you out of here right away!" Spike said, attempting to push the stone-covered pony, I helped but she still wouldn't budge.

"Hang on a second, I can't carry myself with my telekinesis spell since I used so much energy throwing the cockatrice and sending those help rays" Twilight said "But, I might be able to make myself lighter with a weaker version of the spell."

"Right, good idea" I replied, her horn started to glow pink so we attempted to push her again, she moved easily in comparison to before, but it was still quite a hefty weight, about as heavy as a motorbike rather than a car. As we moved through the forest in the direction of the rock face we could see above the trees we noticed the stone beginning to crumble away from Twilight's tail.

"Its working!" Spike said, grunting with the effort of pushing Twilight, I nodded in reply, moving over to avoid the falling bits of the crumbling rock. We eventually arrived at the patch of poison joke, indicating we were on track.

"Well, since you've already touched it Spike…" I clambered up onto the stone back of Twilight "…You don't mind if I just stay safe up here?" he sighed but nodded "Im sure the stone will keep Twilight from being effected, right?"

"I don't see any other way across, lets get moving" Twilight said, so Spike began pushing us through the odd blue flowers. They made wobbling and jiggling noises as they were pushed around and flattened, the weight of Twilight carving a path through the poisonous flowers.

When we reached the other side I noticed no progress had been made on Twilight's freedom, I was about to say something when we heard a weird noise behind us, it could be compared to the sound a chicken makes, but much more distorted.

"W-what the hell was that!" I asked, my question was quickly answered when the strangest thing I had seen since the scorpilion the other day fell from the treetops. Its body was similar to a dragon, green and scaly but it was much more stumpy. It had yellow talons where it's feet should be and in place of a terrifying dragon's head, was a chicken head?

I found it hilarious, but I was too scared to laugh since this was no doubt the creature Twilight was talking about earlier, the one which in cased her in stone. "Don't make eye contact!" She warned, me and Spike shielded our eyes.

"Get back cockatrice, im warning you!" Spike shouted, he ran up to the thing and slashed it in the face with a claw, it looked painful. The cockatrice recoiled, it screamed its deafening noise and swiped at Spike with its tail, he ducked it and jumped onto its back. "I wont let you hurt Twilight!" with that he jumped onto the cockatrice's head forcefully, sending it into the ground.

"Twilight, have you got any energy back yet? Can you make yourself lighter?" I asked Twilight in a panic because I couldn't move her by myself

"Y-yes I think I can make myself a bit lighter" Her horn shone a brighter pink and I pushed, she started to slide across the floor.

"Spike! Come on!" I called to the dragon who was still engaged in combat. He bit the cockatrice in its neck with his fangs before running over to us "Twilight made herself lighter, we gotta move!" I told him, he started pushing on the stone covered Twilight "Just get to safety, I'll distract him" What was I thinking? I don't know, but Twilight's safety was a higher priority than my own. I picked up a stick and a rock in each hand and ran over to the creature "I don't care if I die!" I called behind "Im never gonna find my way home anyway!" Spike hesitated for a moment "GO!" I shouted, he turned and pushed Twilight off. Really, I did fear death, but I wanted to show how willing I was to help.

"Oi you! Down here! I eat chicken for dinner you know!" I taunted the creature, his glare shot down and I covered my eyes and turned my attention to his tail which was smashed down onto the floor next to me. This was my chance, I ditched the rock and grabbed on, the creature had no idea where I was so I guessed his scales were not very sensitive. When he raised his tail I sprinted over his back towards his head, weak spots were always found there. It noticed when I stepped onto the feathers of its head and tried to shake me off, I grabbed a cluster of white feathers and held on for my life. It made itself dizzy after a few seconds, with it distracted I ran over to the front of its head and drove the stick into its left eye. It screamed in agony, I turned and did the same for the other eye, again it screamed, the noise was enough to shatter glass. My other hand felt a bit weird, I looked at it closely and noticed the tips of my fingers had turned to stone.

The blinded creature fell backwards to the floor, I had to run against the direction to stay standing up. I braced myself as it crashed into the floor, to me it was like a giant ship crashing into a city or something. My body was filled with adrenaline, I felt pumped, angry and ready to fight. But the cockatrice was no longer trying to fight back, it sounded like it was crying. My adrenaline soaked in and I calmed down a bit, feeling sorry for the thing.

"Right, you know what I want you foul creature" I shouted, it responded with a whimper, it was panicking I could tell. "Lift this stone spell… thing, right now! I don't show mercy!" I was putting on a good act. I held my slightly stone hand up to the probably mostly blind cockatrice "Well?" I said, with another whimper from the cockatrice the stone crumbled off my fingers. "Thank you, it wasn't difficult was it" I prepared to jump down to the floor, but both I and the cockatrice were frozen by a loud roar, much more menacing than the cockatrice's distorted cluck. I looked over at the cockatrice's face with a worried expression, it returned the look and jumped to its feet. I stayed standing on its head and carried on waiting for the source of the sound, I didn't want to move for some reason.

Amongst the darkness of the trees, I saw what looked like a pair of glaring white eyes. Before I could react the owner of those eyes charged out of the forest and tackled the cockatrice I was standing on, I held on tight as the force nearly sent me flying. When we eventually hit the floor with me thankfully being on the top side so I didn't get crushed. The thing which attacked was standing over us, I instantly recognised it as one of those scorpilions.

Was it the same one from before? Or were there many scattered about the Everfree forest? It didn't matter, this thing was really annoyed with this cockatrice. It bit down on the cockatrices neck, I chose to transfer over to the scorpilion's mane, with a leap I grabbed onto the red hair. It completely ignored my presence as it brought up the cockatrice and fiercely launched it into a nearby tree, the speed caused the cockatrice to smash right through it and hit the next one. It looked pretty painful.

The scorpilion walked over to the weakened cockatrice, I thought it was about to finish it off and it may have very well have done so if it were not for being interrupted by a wall of flames between them, I looked to the sky to find the source. Flying above with the huge wings on its back, a huge orange and red dragon was the attacker. I wasn't safe anymore, I needed to get away so I dived out of the scorpilion's mane to the ground and scampered to a safe distance. The three beasts stared at each other, assessing and waiting for someone to strike. After a tense few seconds the scorpilion jumped for the dragon's neck, the dragon quickly parried it with a swipe of its wing which sent the scorpilion into a tree, the cockatrice ran over to the downed scorpilion and pecked it in the face a few times, _so I didn't blind it_ I thought. The dragon lowered its head in and picked the cockatrice up with its mouth by the tail before launching it a mile or so into the sky. The dragon then flew up after it and head butted it to the floor. "Ouch" I said, it was like watching a game or something. When the dragon landed next to the cockatrice the scorpilion ran up its back, digging its claws in, and slashed at the leathery skin of its wings. The claws tore right through it, causing the dragon to roar in pain.

"Little guy! Come on, quick!" Someone called behind my, I turned to see Spike and a fully restored Twilight.

"W-what! Oh right" I snapped myself out of the engrossing battle and turned to run. As I sprinted the scorpilion came flying over and landed on its side in front of me. It struggled to its feet and noticed me in front of it, I stayed still but the thing roared loudly at me so I turned and ran back the other way, while looking behind me something launched me into the air, before I could react I landed on something hard and scaly, it turned out to be the dragon's back!

"JUMP!" Spike was running beneath the flying dragon with his hand stretched out to catch me. I was scared, falling wasn't something I enjoyed doing and it happened pretty often. "JUST DO IT!" he shouted

"O-ok!" I replied, I bounded off the dragon's back and headed to the baby dragon's claw.

"A perfect catch- WHOA!" Spike, after catching me, was grabbed by the big dragon with it's claws. "Run little guy!" He told me as he let go, since we were still near the ground I didn't fall too far. After a small bit of tumbling I stood off and watched as spike was hoisted into the air, he was then dropped from a tremendous height.

"No Spike, im not running away" I hurried towards where Spike was, Twilight ran after me. Before Spike hit the ground the scorpilion jumped up and connected a solid head-butt, sending him flying into the waiting cockatrice who smashed him with it's tail like a baseball. I felt sick when I saw this, it was horrible! "Twilight, do something!" I called back at her, she picked up the pace and picked me up as she went past.

"This is risky, but I don't know what else to do!" She carried on charging, while she ran the glow on her horn got brighter and more intense, we ran in the same direction Spike was plummeting. I didn't expect what Twilight was just about to do, when Spike was really close we were surrounded by a pink aura and everything changed, we were at the edge of the rocky chasm.

"We, we made it-" Suddenly, my chest began to burn like a wildfire and I fell off Twilight's back, writhing on the floor in agony.

"Little guy, what's happening…" Was the last thing I heard Twilight say before I blacked out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: My actions**

"Such a shame… everything was going so well…" That same voice returned to my head as I awoke in the limbo. "You're foolish actions have had consequences, but not on you, now this poor creature suffers…" An image of spike in a hospital bed showed up it the air, he was badly cut, bruised and he had a black eye. His right arm seemed to be twisted in a way not possible without breaking it. He was groaning in his sleep, the image faded away and the voice began again "You are fortunate these creatures have taken pity on you, that's all there is… pity… and how long will that last now you have done this?"

I felt like crying, my lips trembled and my throat felt clogged up. "You… just what are you?" I turned my head up and said with eyes of tears. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"That is an answer you have yet to find…" It replied

"Well, im sick of you avoiding telling me! Is it because of you im here?" I stopped for a moment, this thing controlled what happened to me, and how I changed during my time… "you're something supernatural… all powerful, with total control over my life… are you a, a god?"

I was answered with a small laugh. The black void around me faded into a sea of white clouds, moving by swiftly. Above me the clouds cleared away, I looked up in awe as light shone through the clearing. It got larger and larger until most of the clouds had cleared away leaving nothing but white. Something descended from the clearing, at first it was shining so intensely there was not telling exactly what it was, but my eyes got used to the brightness and I made out a pony, a shape similar to Celestia but about five times larger. It had both a horn and wings, its had a pure white coat but a mane made of both white and black hairs, it also had black hooves and black eyes. It also had facial hair, a white and black beard which came halfway down its body.

"Y-you… you are a pony? This entire time…" I couldn't express anything properly in words, this revelation of who owned the monstrous, distorted voice hit me so fast I just didn't know what to say. I was scared, this pony was huge and to me he was taller than a skyscraper. I was brought level to its eyes, but still kept quite far away, from here I could still see the entirety of his gigantic stature.

"You have figured out what I am. I am the highest authority of the land you are in, more so than Celestia, more so than Luna. I am the creator… I am the god!" He said in a normal speaking tone which to me was as loud as shouting. "When I banished human kind to their own dimension all those years ago, it was in the hope they would change. Become less demanding, less violent and more independent. The only way I could see if anything had changed, was to bring a human to this dimension. You were the ambassador to show me how humans have changed… and I am very disappointed."

"T-the ambassador?" I was confused as well as frightened now "I was the one picked to give an example of the human nature?" I struggled around in the air, desperately trying to wake up, or at least escape, after a while it was hopeless and I gave up

The huge pony laughed at my attempts "You are helpless here, this is my very own dimension, I created it to watch over everything. I watch everything you do, listen to everything you say… and despite my disappointment, you show humanity has made improvements. Very well… I can either heal you're dragon friend or-"

"I don't want a choice! Heal Spike! I don't care what happens to me, he could die in the state he is in!" After that burst of adrenaline fuelled shouting I panted and felt sick to the stomach. I lost control of myself for a moment. "Please… please…"

"Oh humans… losing their temper ever so quickly… very well." The huge god-pony said, the white beneath me transformed into a swirling black and white vortex, I panicked when I realised it was for me.

Suddenly, the force keeping me afloat disappeared and I plummeted into the vortex, screaming as I fell. I knew I would be back, but I was impatient, I wanted more answers now. My vision was filled with an intense white like I was looking at the sun. As it cleared away I realised I was staring at a white ceiling. I concentrated on my surroundings there was the sound of breathing to my left, and a heartbeat monitor to the right… I had returned to the hospital.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Outcast?**

The heartbeat monitor beeping at a steady rate and the breathing to my left were the only sounds in the room, I figured the one breathing was Spike so I checked, indeed it was. Spike's body looked completely healed, there was not a single visible cut or bruise and his arm seemed to have straightened out. "Thank god you're alright…" I went to my thoughts, _No, not you, you evil god pony thing _I figured it was reading my thoughts.

"The doctors said you were dead" Spike said, he wasn't asleep, just laying there with his eyes closed. "I can't believe we both survived that" he opened his eyes but remained staring at the ceiling "I think I got the worse of it, bruised, cut and-"

"Spike, look at yourself" I cut him off, he looked down at his body and his eyes widened.

"Wha- how long have I been out? Im completely healed" He jumped out of bed and stretched "What about you, little guy, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, the burning has subsided… Spike, im really sorry for, well, trying to play hero." I apologised, it was my fault after all.

"Yeah well, you did manage to get that spell lifted off Twilight, it was you right?" He turned to me "How did you manage it?"

"It was a little bit, uh… brutal. I was just really angry… I threatened it and that didn't work so I uh…" Should I really tell him I almost blinded the creature by driving a stick into its eyes? "I figured its eyes were the weakest spot so I hit it there!" trying to make it sound as un-violent as possible

"Hit it how?" he asked, I was going to have to tell him

"I stabbed it in the eyes with a sharp stick" I put it as bluntly as possible, Spike winced a bit "After that I threatened it again and it gave in, lifting the stone spell."

"Wow" was all Spike could say.

The door to the room squeaked open and in walked Rarity, holding a bouquet or red and white roses in her mouth. The moment she saw both me and Spike looking completely fine she looked as if she was about to faint. The roses dropped out of her mouth before she ran over and embraced Spike with tearful eyes. "S-Spike, I can't believe you're ok…" She said, lips trembling, she pulled away a bit and looked at him "how did you recover so quickly?"

"You mean, I haven't been out that long?" She replied with a confused look

"No, the team of Pegasi which rescued you and… 'him', brought you in last night!" she said to Spike, I noticed her glance my way when she said 'him', it sounded rather distasteful. She let go of Spike and approached the mini bed I was sitting on which was on Spike's bed-side table. "Why did you do it? If you ever, EVER put my little Spikey-wikey in danger like that again, lets just say I do own a cat which loves to chase small creatures…"

"Now just hang on a second Rarity!" I tried to talk to her but she held her head up high and walked out of the room in a dignified manner.

"I guess that's how all the other ponies will act too." I slumped back down on the bed "Im such and idiot, why did I try to be the hero?"

"Hey, c'mon little guy, so what if you got me beaten up and nearly killed, if it wasn't for you lifting that spell we may never have got out of the forest." Spike attempted to cheer me up, I looked over at him sternly

"If we just carried on, the Cockatrice would have been distracted by the scorpilion-"

"Manticore" Spike corrected me, I sighed

"Distracted by that Manticore, and there was a Pegasus rescue team what like, a mile away? If we just carried on they could have-"

"But you didn't know there was a Manticore after the Cockatrice, and none of us had any idea there was a Pegasus rescue team nearby." Spike replied, sitting down on his bed.

"I made a stupid mistake." I sighed "and now everyone will hate me for it."

"Stop feeling so sorry for yourself!" Spike sounded slightly annoyed "We're both fine now, maybe if I was still dying it would be a different story but that's not the case." He was right, I perked up a bit

"Yeah, yeah you're right! Rarity is just a bit of a drama queen, im sure everyone else will-" I stopped when I heard hoofsteps approaching, along with the sound of several familiar voices. I could make out things like "He's alive?" and "I don't understand how the recovery was so fast" I suddenly began to have doubts again on whether they would react differently to Rarity. A few seconds later the same doctor who tended to me after the fire opened the door and walked in, followed by the six ponies.

My doubts became stronger so I turned around and faced the window, behind me I heard everyone chatting to Spike, being thankful that he was safe and all that. Then the comments about what I did started, I couldn't help but laugh when I heard things like "What was he thinking" and "Its all his fault".

"What's so funny!" I heard the unmistakeable voice of Rainbow Dash question, I turned and was met with her angry looking eyes as she hovered close to me

"N-Nothing, there's nothing funny." I quickly responded, scared she might hurt me or something.

"Darn-tootin' there's nothing funny, what the hay were ya thinking back there?" Applejack asked, also approaching the bed.

"What was I thinking? Maybe, 'my friends are in danger so I'll save them'" I replied, speaking in a mocking voice which Applejack didn't take too kindly to judging by her facial expression. "I didn't ask to be saved, I told you 'I don't care if I die' remember?" I said to Spike, he looked perplexed.

"You didn't actually mean that, did you?" He asked worriedly, I responded using my face. "But, I couldn't just let you get hurt or get killed…"

"Spike risks his life to save me, no-one is mad at him for that!" I shouted at the ponies.

"Maybe that's because he wouldn't of had to if you didn't go 'be a hero' in the first place" Rarity responded, I mentally hit myself for saying that, I knew the answer anyway, I just really needed something in my defence.

"He's better now, thanks to…" I stopped myself from ending up having to explain this 'god-pony' "…thanks to something"

"Yeah!" Spike tried to back me up. He was ignored.

"He didn't know there was a nearby rescue team, and I thank him for freeing me of that stone body" Twilight added.

"But you would've been free of that body if you just carried on running, then neither of you would have gotten hurt." Pinkie Pie said, which was true.

"Exactly, we would have rushed you all out of that forest and taught that Cockatrice a lesson!" Rainbow Dash added, obviously she was part of that team.

"bu- I- jus- why- Screw it" I jumped down to the floor and stormed off out the open door, the doctor followed and caught up with me.

"Wait, don't leave just yet, we need to make sure-" The doctor said, but I cut him off

"Im fine doc… tell me… how close was I to death?" I was curious.

"Well, uh… you… you were dead." He replied, I stopped walking.

"Wha- I was dead?" I replied in shock.

"You had no pulse or brain activity, I only told your dragon friend though so I didn't worry the others" He said, I went over it in my mind and carried on walking "The same thing happened last time you were here, when you were in that fire."

"Ah yes, the one heroic thing I did which worked." I replied as we approached the exit to the hospital, I stepped outside and filled my lungs with fresh air. "Cheers for whatever you did doc. I have a feeling this wont be the last time I come here." I said to the pony.

"Are you sure you are feeling better, its bad for your health to leave care too early." He seemed concerned, at least someone cared.

"yeah, fine. I'll just go take it easy, bye doc" I said and with that I walked off into town.

As I wandered through the centre of town I noticed ponies were whispering in each others ears. _Don't tell me they all know already_ I thought to myself, inserting my hands into my pockets and lowering my head. The market was back in town and one particular stand caught my eye, the news stand. The crier standing outside the front was shouting about the headline in a cliché fashion. "Read all about it! Dragon risks life to save small creature from a battle of beasts!" He called, ponies were lining up to buy the paper, tossing small golden coins on the counter and taking a copy each. _man, news get around fast here_ I wasn't concentrating on where I was going and walked into the hind leg of a pony.

"oof, err sorry, wasn't concentrating" I said as I looked up, the pony was nearly white but with a slightly greyish tone, it also had a two tone mulberry and greyish rose mane and tail. She was much smaller than other ponies so I figured she was a filly.

The filly turned around and looked up, expecting an adult pony to be standing behind her, "No worries… huh?" she was confused as she noticed no-one was there, I stepped around her and carried on walking while she was still confused. After I walked a few centimetres away she noticed me. "Hey! You're the one that got Spike hurt!" She shouted, _Great, the one pony I bump into happens to be a friend of Spike _I thought. I noticed other ponies in the crowd were looking at me now and muttering things amongst themselves, which grew into talking and eventually they began shouting hateful comments like "Get outta here you little rodent!", I realised that was the best thing to do so I hurried away "good riddance!" the same pony called.

"I-I really am becoming an outcast, the only friend I still have is Spike and possibly Twilight since they are the only two beings who were there to see what happened." I walked up a grassy bank and lay down on the side of it. There was a flowing stream at the bottom and a single tree not too far to my right. It was relaxing to lay down in the grass, a gentle breeze rustled the nearby tree, producing a soothing sound, my eyes grew heavy as if I hadn't slept for a while, although to be honest I don't think I have. I also realised I was pretty hungry, but I would wait for all the fuss about Spike to die down before going back, for now I rested, and I fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Thunder, rain and lightning**

I awakened a few hours later but my eyes remained closed, I just lay still, listening to what was going on around me. I could hear ponies talking somewhere over to my right, something about removing loose branches… I just ignored it. I was still pretty tired but not tired enough to fall back to sleep, I kept fading in and out of reality, it was similar to hallucinating. I decided to get up when I could feel light raindrops on my face and I noticed the temperature had plummeted. I opened my eyes and sat up feeling a bit groggy, I looked around a bit, it was getting dark and the sky was thick with grey clouds, _not a familiar sight here _I thought. I was mesmerised by the ripples of raindrops on the surface of the stream at the bottom of the bank, shaking myself out of my light trance I looked over to the tree, many of its branches seemed to have fallen off for some reason as they were all over the ground near it. Wearily I stood to my feet to go and inspect the tree, as I approached it the rain seemed to be getting heavier and the sky was beginning to rumble with a soft hint of thunder.

Closer still and the wind speed began to pick up, taking leaves off the tree and blowing them towards Ponyville, the rain got heavier and the rumbling got stronger. I needed shelter so I dashed for the tree but just as I got near it the tree lit up like a firestorm in front of me sending splinters and ashes in all directions, lightning had struck the tree. A splinter caught me caught me in the arm so I plucked it out quickly with a little yelp. Fortunately I didn't catch fire since my clothes were already damp and the rain put the burning tree out swiftly. "Is anyone around!" I called, my voice was nothing in the force of the wind, I could barely hear myself.

It got worse, I found myself not being able to fight the force of the wind anymore and it started pushing me back away from Ponyville, I struggled against it to keep my footing and edged closer to the town. I had to get down really low to decrease my surface area and I ended up crawling on the ground like a soldier. I wanted to just lay there until the storm had passed but there was still another issue, it must have been below zero degrees and I was freezing, I had no coat or hat or anything to keep me warm. There was only one option out of this, I needed shelter of some kind and fast. I scanned the area around me, it was hard to make anything out since The grass was about the same height as me lying down, there were no trees apart from the one which was just destroyed and I couldn't see past the bank I was laying on.

*BOOM* The thunder detonated in the sky making me jump to my feet in surprise, bad move. Instantly I was swept up by the wind and pushed up the bank, occasionally losing my footing and tumbling over. I tried to grab grass as I neared the top of the bank but It was no use. Once I reached the top I was taken into the sky, I had no control over anything now as I hurtled through the air, travelling at tremendous speed. Because I was rolling and flipping I occasionally saw a glimpse of my destination, each time growing larger and larger, It was difficult to make out but it was a house of some description. It was covered in bushed and had flora all around it. There was light coming through one of the windows so someone was thankfully, or unfortunately depending on how they will react, at home. I noticed I was going to have a soft landing in the greenery just above said window but as I approached it the wind began to die down and I started falling.

I braced for impact and slammed against the glass of the window leaving a small crack, opening my eyes I was still stuck to the glass and I could see Surprised face of none other than Fluttershy staring at me from the other side of the room. I pushed my face off the glass so I could ask to come in, another bad move, the force of the pushing took me straight off the window and I fell down into a lower bush. I clambered out, now I was completely drenched, freezing and I had a few cuts and a lump on my head, maybe even a slight concussion. The wooden door to the cottage swung open and was nearly ripped off its hinges by the wind. "Quick, come in!" Fluttershy called with her head poking around from the doorway, I didn't stop to think about it and dashed over to the entrance, Fluttershy struggled with the door behind me but with added wing-power she pulled it over halfway and the wind slammed it shut.

I lay on the wooden floor, panting heavily with my face down in a puddle of rain. After a bit of lying down I crawled over to the already lit fire and stood up to it. "T-Thank you F-F-Fluttershy…" I shivered with the cold as I spoke "W-What's with t-the f-freak storm?" I asked, Fluttershy wasn't in the room though as I noticed when I turned around. She returned a few seconds later with a towel, a pair of scissors and some bandage.

"All of us were worried sick, why did you run off like that?" She asked while cutting the bandage into smaller pieces using her mouth and hoof with the scissors, I picked a corner the sky blue towel up and quickly dried my hair with it.

"All of you?" I asked, warmed up "You mean just Twilight and Spike right?" Surely they hadn't all forgiven me already, unless they realised how completely and utterly wrong they were about the whole thing.

"No, all of us, when we heard there was a scheduled storm and you were no where to be found everypony started panicking" She replied while still cutting bandages, I finished drying my hair and felt how spiky it had become with the palm of my hand.

"You didn't look very hard did you…?" I replied, flattening down my hair.

"We set up a search party but we were told to stay in our homes due to the storm" She replied "Hold out your arm please" she asked with bandage in her mouth, I complied and held out the arm with the wound from the tree splinter. "How did you manage this?" She asked while wrapping it around, I was facing the other direction towards the fire.

"Lightning struck the one tree I happened to be using for shelter" I explained and turned to Fluttershy as she finished up "So what, did Spike and Twilight explain to you what happened or are you just being Fluttershy, way too forgiving?" I asked as she stood up.

"They explained everything that happened so everypony eventually understood" Her expression turned to sadness as she looked away.

"So I guess Spike told you about how I…" What if she didn't know, it was better of her having no idea about how I forced the Cockatrice to lift the stone spell.

"Yes… he did" She seemed to be tearing up, _Oh Fluttershy, even caring about the creatures that harm and kill innocent creatures_. "Was there really no other way?" She asked, looking towards me, her face made me feel really guilty.

"I… I don't know, I mean, maybe if…" Maybe there was another way I could have gone about the whole thing, I could have carried on with Spike and Twilight and we would have been rescued or I could have threatened it a different way. I was angry, not with Fluttershy but with myself "I didn't know what to do, ok! I mean, I had no idea there was nearby rescue, and-" Fluttershy gave a gentle hoof to my mouth.

"Shh sh sh… its okay, I understand" She said in her soft, soothing tone, she had a small smile on her face though her eyes still had tears in them. I instantly calmed down, my posture relaxed and I didn't feel as guilty or angry, just calm. She took her hoof away and I smiled back to her "The others will want to see you're okay tomorrow." She said and she scooped my up in her hooves, I couldn't be bothered to complain, I was still tired and now in a super relaxed state. I was set down on a soft cushion on the sofa in the room, I sunk slightly into the plush-ness and I lay down on my back, Fluttershy went over and sat next to the cushion.

"Fluttershy, you don't need to stay down here with me, go and get some rest." I said to her, she looked down at me with a concerned face.

"umm… well ok… if you're sure you're ok. Are you sure you don't-"

"You deserve a rest ten times more than anyone else, just go to bed, I'll be fine" I replied and lay facing the ceiling, before long I fell to a peaceful slumber thanks to how relaxed, calm and tired I felt.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: What a lonely pony.**

"I don't believe it!" I could hear the god pony shouting "Despite everything you did, they still manage to forgive you!" He sounded angry, thought I could not see him anywhere since the limbo had returned to its black, isolated state. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"So they really have forgiven me?" I asked "They realised that they-"

"SILENCE!" He commanded, the voice sounded as loud as the thunder of the storm "You think you're so wise? I have the power to destroy you, you are in MY dimension."

"N-no, please don't." I began to fear him again, the loud shout was a smash to my confidence, and now he was saying something is going to go wrong. "P-Please, I finally started to make friends with everyone." I pleaded, he was silent so I was unsure as to what he was thinking. "Do you… do you have any friends?"

"Very well, be gone with you human, until next we meet." He responded, avoiding my question. _Ah hah _I thought, there was a eerie sound of wind blowing but once that had settled there was complete silence._ Until next we meet eh?_ I thought

"Until next we meet indeed" I said to myself, my voice echoed through the endless limbo, now I just had to wait.

Since I was alone, I felt it would be alright to think aloud, it was easier to stay focussed and think more clearly that way. "So, im soon going to see all the ponies again" I said "After that performance at the hospital…" I thought back over what happened "…man, I was acting a bit irrational too." The way I stormed out was a bit over the top. "Huh, even here I can feel how hungry I am" I decided to pinch myself "Ouch, I can also feel pain… Is this a dream, is this entire ordeal a dream? Its just so-" I was cut short by being surprised by a white and black vortex which opened up in front of me, about the same size as me it was a circular shape. I was slowly floating towards the entrance, no body movements could slow me down or change my course as I entered. It closed up behind me and closed in on me, I was finding it harder to breath as it became tighter and tighter.

I awoke in a fit, fighting whatever I thought was crushing me. After calming down it turned out I was still lying on the cushion but there was another on top of me. It wasn't difficult to push off and I realised the cushion I was sleeping on had ended up on the floor. Looking up at the sofa There was a yellow hind leg and a yellow foreleg hanging off the side.

"Ugh, really, she stayed down here all night?" I asked myself aloud, Fluttershy was snoring softly, still sleeping like a baby. "Having the whole sofa to yourself eh?" I thought aloud, My stomach rumbled and it came to my attention that I was really hungry. I didn't want to wake Fluttershy up and just say "Hey, I want something to eat" because that seemed really rude, _Hooray, more waiting _I thought to myself sarcastically. With a quick glance at the clock I noticed I would be waiting a while, it was twenty to seven in the morning. _There has gotta be something I can do_ I looked around the room, everything was still neat and tidy so doing a bit of cleaning to help Fluttershy was out of the question. In the end I decided to go out and check out the flowers and other plants Fluttershy grew outside her home. Fortunately I was able to push open the bottom part of the stable-style door and I stepped out into the early morning sun.

"Wow…" was all I could say as I marvelled at the beauty of the garden, due to the storm the previous night the leaves and petals glistened with the moisture from the rainfall. There didn't seem to be any damage to the plants from the wind which seemed a little too perfect but I didn't care all that much since I could see everything in all its glory. I followed the path down towards the little bridge over the flowing stream. I brushed my hands on a patch of simple but eye-catching white flowers causing rainwater to wet my hands, it was cool but not cold. Reaching the bridge I sat with my legs dangling over the side, watching the pure blue water flow beneath me, carrying a few leaves taken from the trees by the storm. There were green lily pads dotted around on the surface of the stream, one or two had frogs sitting on them, croaking as frogs do. In the reflection of the water I saw birds fly overhead freely, it was relaxing to watch.

I was caught by surprise when a rainbow shot past in the air nearly hitting the birds, I looked up into the sky and in the distance the rainbow could be seen blasting through clouds, vaporising them one after the other. "Weather duty eh Rainbow?" I said to no-one in particular. I looked at myself in the reflection in the water, what was I doing? Admiring the beauty of the scenery? I would never do anything like that back in the real world. "This sappy place really is getting to me" I said aloud. I heard something approaching from my right and my view darted over, a white rabbit was hopping towards me rapidly, I recognised it as Angel. It screeched to a halt next to me and started pointing at the house whilst jumping up and down. "What, what's wrong?" I asked looking over at the house, the rabbit started miming actions, it looked like it was picking stuff up and throwing it around "You want to go mess up Fluttershy's house? Why?" I asked, very confused. The rabbit appeared to face palm before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the house very hurriedly. He pushed the door open and I realised what he was trying to say.

"Oh goodness, where are you little guy?" Fluttershy was darting around the house looking under furniture and discarding pillows etc. making the place a total mess.

"5 minutes, I was out for like 5 minutes! Seriously Fluttershy you need to stop with this." In a way I was telling her off, but not like in father or teacher way, just a concerned friend way.

"I'm… im sorry.." Fluttershy said after gasping with the relief of seeing me, she was looking down at the floor in sadness, with that damn Fluttershy face, guilt soon followed.

"N-no, im sorry, I shouldn't have left the house without telling you" I quickly replied to cheer her up, she looked up but her face didn't change. "So… are we going to see everybody today?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"Oh of course, Pinkie Pie-" She stopped herself "was umm… the first one on the visit list" she smiled sheepishly, I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what was going on. "Would you like some food or anything? when exactly was the last time you ate?" She asked, hunger pains returned to my stomach upon being reminded.

"I think I had a bit of cake at that farewell party a few days ago, but cake isn't the most sustainable thing to eat. Could I have something healthy please? Oh and uh… no horse food?" It was my turn to smile sheepishly, Fluttershy giggled and flew into the other room which I took for the kitchen. I climbed up onto the green sofa and sat patiently, _whoa… deja-vu _I thought as I realised how similar this was to the first time I visited Fluttershy's cottage. _I hope she doesn't bring out apples and hay again…_

After a brief few minutes of glancing around at the room, studying the decorations and watching some of the animals which were in care, Fluttershy returned with a small dish flied with small apple chunks and a light salad dressing consisting of chopped carrot and lettuce. Fruit and vegetables weren't exactly my favourite thing to eat but I was so hungry I ate the lot in about three minutes. "Thank you so much, I hadn't realised how long its been since I last ate." I smiled up at her. "aren't you going to have anything to eat?"

"umm, I guess I could have an apple or something" She replied and flew back into the kitchen.

Once she had finished her food it was time to head out to see Pinkie Pie, _Oh I wonder why she's first _I thought sarcastically. I sat sideways on her back looking at the scenery again, everything had such a strange charm here and I couldn't help but admire it. "Hey Fluttershy, are you one of those people, or err ponies that like to admire scenery? Like gaze at beautiful views and stuff like that?" I asked her, I didn't get a response but she started shaking a little bit. _what have I done now?_

"W-what's going on?" Fluttershy whimpered a bit and she stopped walking "Who said that?" She said, I looked around but couldn't see anybody. "I-I, help me! What is going-" She stopped talking and her eyes turned blood red as she turned to look at me "Im going to KILL YOU HUMAN!" Her voice became distorted as she shouted. Her eyes turned back to normal for a second and she did too. "Little guy, im, im scared! Why is this voice-" Once again her eyes turned red "No, how can you be RESISTING!" she said to herself, again she turned back to normal, she was now crying, "Leave me alone!" she shouted. I had to calm her down but I didn't know… wait, calm her down… the petting!

"Fluttershy… be calm… its okay. I'm here to help with whatever is troubling you." I put on my best calming voice as I spoke, petting her soft mane with one hand "You do not need to cry, you must face whatever it is." her eyes turned red

"NO, how is this POSSIBLE! Im losing control! You win for now… human" With that her eyes faded back into their original cyan colour and she stopped shaking. She panted as she caught up with herself.

"That was, awful. Somepony was speaking to me but its voice was all monstrous and echoey." She shuddered "It was definitely a stallion, he said something about k-k-killing someone."

"No way… it could be the same guy…" I said to myself, too quietly for Fluttershy to hear. "But you fought back! You resisted whatever he was doing to you."

"Y-yes, I-I did!" she started smiling "But what if it happens again?"

"Don't worry" I looked up at the sky "I don't think he's dumb enough to try the same trick twice…"

We arrived at the town and I thought about laying low, I didn't want any more abuse from the ponies. But when we walked past the crowds all they did was simply look at me, some of them even smiled, _News really does get around fast_ I thought. We approached the gingerbread house like building and stepped inside, there was a short line of three ponies at the counter whom Mrs. Cake were tending to, she noticed Fluttershy walk in. "Hello Fluttershy dearie, Pinkie Pie is waiting for you and your friend upstairs" she called.

"Thank you Mrs. Cake" she replied and hurried up the wooden staircase.

Fluttershy opened the door to Pinkie's room, the room was pitch black as expected. I shouted "Surprise!" As Fluttershy walked in, but everything was silent. "hello!" I yelled but my voice just echoed, strange considering how small Pinkie's room was. "Fluttershy, what's going on?" I asked her but she did not respond, she stood perfectly still like a statue, not blinking, not twitching and not… breathing.

"It seems your friends have more will than I first thought…" That god damn voice… he had brought me to this void once again. Fluttershy vanished from beneath me and I stayed floating in the air.

"W-what do you want from me now?" I worried, normally he only talked to me when I slept. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"I, well… I wanted to apologise…" He said, a bit quieter than usual. I was shocked, he was apologising to me? "The way I possessed your friend like that, it wasn't right."

"No, no it wasn't right, it was all kinds of wrong, especially since it was Fluttershy" I had a hunch he controlled her earlier and I was right, I could hear the god-pony let out a heavy sigh. This was a completely new side of him he was showing, caring? Apologetic? I wonder what happened. "By the way… I couldn't help but notice you completely avoided my question earlier, Do you have any friends?"

His voice seemed to sound annoyed "Friends, do you think I really have need or time for friends?" I figured I best stop pushing my luck, but I had to ask one final thing.

"No, but… I wonder, can you make yourself travel to different places like Equestria?"

"Yes"

"And you can make yourself physically appear there?"

"correct…"

"really? I don't believe you" I crossed my fingers, Praying it would work.

"Why would you not believe the most powerful being in all existence would not be able to perform a simple feat such as that? It requires a large amount of magical energy that only I can possess!" He sounded more and more annoyed.

"Well, you just don't seem to have the… the stuff" I struggled for a word and settled on stuff because it described pretty much anything.

"You're kidding… please tell me you aren't so foolish!" He sounded even more annoyed.

"Humans don't really tend to believe stuff until it is proven so…" I prepared to play the final move "…Prove it!"

"WHA- You can't be serious!" He was really aggravated now, working like a charm. I nodded my head, presuming he could see me.

"If you could manage this I'd kiss a god-damn pony." I replied, knowing I would have to take risks.

"Hah, prepare to witness inter-dimensional travel Human. If you're small brain can handle it." With that the Pegasus-unicorn god pony revealed himself once more, though this time not as large, he was a bit taller than Celestia but nothing like the warship sized thing I saw before. He brought me right up to his face. "Hold your hand on my horn." He requested, I complied and placed the palm of my hand on his tall, sharp horn, it was rough and cold to the touch.

His horn became surrounded by a violet aura and I felt my body turn numb. Visions were rushing through my brain, I could see so many things, some of them familiar. T.V shows I recognised, worlds and characters from video games I have played and movies I had seen. These were other dimensions, everything that exists on our world had its own dimension where the characters lived and thrived. I couldn't believe it, all this time these places really existed.

Suddenly, everything shut off and all was still and black. I opened my eyes and I was frightened by the sudden sound of girls screaming "Surprise!" We were in Pinkies room, at the very beginning of the party she had planned for me. _Did it work? Did he…_ I looked over to the centre of the room. Standing there, a Tall, black and white coloured Pegasus-unicorn a bit taller than Celestia, Stared open mouthed at the ponies around him. They returned the stare, surprised by this new visitor. My plan had worked, I wasn't as of now exactly sure what effect it might have on him, but either way was good for me. A positive effect might make him nicer and more friendly, and a negative effect? Revenge.

"Who the heck is that?" I pretended, he seemed really worried, his eyes were darting around the room. Was he shy? Or maybe hurt? He looked like he was straining to do something but only managed to produce violet sparks with the tip of his horn. As he produced them he seemed to be growing weaker and weaker.

"Damn… you… human…" with that he collapsed on the floor and seemed to be unconscious. _W-what have I done?_

Twilight ran over to the god-pony and pressed her horn to his, generating her own aura before backing away. "His magical energy is critically low, I-I don't think we have enough time to get him to a doctor." She looked like she was tearing up "N-No, he's isn't going to make it!" The room was filled with shocked gasps, there were many ponies in the room, most of which I had seen around town.

The next thing to happen was completely unexpected, a ball of intense light formed in the middle of the room next to the fallen god-pony. This light faded away and revealed none other than Princess Celestia. The room was silent, many ponies were bowing while others were just staring in awe. She looked down on the dying god-pony, "Thank you for the warning Spike." She said, from the corner of the room Spike stepped forward a little bit.

"Is, is he going to be okay?" He asked. The Princess did not answer, she lowered her head and touched horns with the god-pony. After a few seconds of her magical aura pressed against the other Pegasus-unicorn's horn she fell back into a sitting position on the floor, panting heavily.

"I have his restored his magic level back to the required amount for him to generate his own" She replied. "For now, both he and I must rest. Now then, can anypony tell me what happened to this Alicorn?" All eyes in the room glanced over at me while I was still sitting on Fluttershy's back.

"What?" I asked

"He knew what you were! He knows something about you, you must know something about him!" Twilight enquired. I sighed.

"it's a long story, starting with how I first got here… HE is the one responsible." I said, again the room was full of gasps. I could now finally get something off my chest I had wanted to say for a long, long time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: My story**

"Fluttershy, kindly take me to that table over there" I gestured to the round punch table in the centre of the room. She complied without saying a word. I hopped down onto the red cloth covering the table and turned to where the unconscious body of the black and white god pony lay.

"I was uh… how can I put this… reading a story" I doubted they would understand what computers were "It was about ponies, a fairy tale if you will. Set in a far away, unknown land never touched by human kind. Anyway, as I read through the book my room around me suddenly transformed into a big black empty void, there was a voice saying something" I struggled to remember, then when I did I decided not to share it fearing it would bring questions. "I fell unconscious, and when I woke I was in this land, about a mile away from your town."

I turned to other ponies standing around me. "From this point onwards, almost every time I slept, I would be brought back to that black void." I gestured to the god pony "This void was his own dimension, he was manipulating everything that happened to me. He said he could see what I see, hear what I hear and even read my thoughts. He said this was all a game, presumably for his enjoyment." I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts. "But… I'm making this sound like he is completely evil, true I hate him but… you remember how I miraculously recovered from that fire a few days ago?" I asked, it was rhetorical but a handful of ponies still nodded "He healed me, and he also healed Spike at my request after that other incident."

"Wait-wait-wait, this pony healed our fatal injuries?" Spike asked "and he healed me because you asked him to?"

"He gave me a choice" I replied "Either make me bigger or heal you, without hesitation I chose the latter." I felt quite proud of myself. "Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, after a while he revealed his true form to me, albeit the first time he was ten times larger." Gasps around the room "He told me I was chosen to be the ambassador, the one to show how humans had changed since we were 'banished' to our own dimension."

Princess Celestia halted what I was saying with a gesture. I shut up to show my respect and she spoke. "So… this is him." She said, standing up and gazing down at the pony on the floor "It has been thousands of years since we last saw each other, the day he freed ponies from the slavery of human beings and brought peace to Equestria was the last time he was heard of" Her expression seemed to drop a bit and her lip trembled "You have returned to us." She smiled, still with a slight tremble in her lip.

"You, you know him?" The revelation shocked me and the ponies around the room.

"We fought alongside each other, him, me and Luna, to break the oppression of the evil human race and take a stand." She replied, picking herself up a bit.

_Ouch_ I thought, expressing my thought visibly too. The attentions of many ponies around the room turned to me, staring with expressions of confusion and mild anger.

"You mentioned you were chosen to be the ambassador for the human race?" she asked noticing the crowd might be a bit uncomfortable from her choice of words, I nodded, feeling a bit nervous. She giggled a little "As far as I can tell, you were the perfect choice."

_ME? _I thought _but I hate all this my little pony shi-_

"Hate?" Princess Celestia lowered her head to beside me, cutting me off at an appropriate time.

"Wha- no I didn't mean hate, just that…" How could I explain this? "Did you just read my mind?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"All unicorns have the use of magic through their horns, the type of magic they can use is unique to their own talent." She replied, _Success _I thought, noticing her horn wasn't glowing so she wasn't reading my mind. "Come to think of it, humans had their own magic when they were around."

"Seriously? What kind? Was it something awesome like time control or teleportation or-"

"Mind control."

"Mind control? Oh you mean the way we enslaved all of the ponies." I said, completely oblivious to the fact I used we, including myself in that group. The ponies in the room seemed to be getting rather unsettled. "N-N-no not we, they, I meant they. I had no part in this, I wasn't even around then." I said to a group of ponies to the left of me, it didn't seem to be changing anything. I turned to the group to my right, "Come on, I have no magic, If I did, don't you think I would have used it by now?" The ponies started talking amongst themselves. "Uhhh… does anyone else thing we should take this guy to the hospital or something?" I pointed at the still unconscious pony on the floor.

"Quite right" Princess Celestia said, I sighed with relief, _That was a close one, how the heck would I explain they are all fictional-_ My thoughts ceased when I became aware of the glow around Celestia's horn. "We will continue this conversation another time… Little guy." She called me by my nickname, I guessed this indicated a more friendly relationship. The same intense light which brought her here enveloped both Celestia and the unconscious pony, when it faded they were no where to be seen.

The room was awkwardly silent, I stared around at the ponies, some avoiding my view, some staring right back at me intensely. Waiting for something to break the silence was killing me so I thought of something to say, "I feel… much, much better now you have all heard my full story." I looked over to where the main bulk of the ponies were standing, "I hope it helps you realise just how I feel, perhaps it wont, but Im happy now."

"What kept yah from telling' us this before?" Applejack spoke up. "Did yah really think we wouldn't believe any of that?"

"Yes, I really did think that" I put it bluntly "Would anyone really have believed an all powerful god pony was manipulating my life and brought me to this world?" I sighed, thinking I may have been losing my temper a bit. "Since he was there in front of everyone, I had a good chance of you all believing my story." After that, the air was thick once again with silence. "So… looks like we have yet another party going to waste here!" as soon as I uttered this, Pinkie Pie shot up into the air.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about the party!" She rushed over to an old wood and brass gramophone. With her nose she nudged the needle onto the vinyl record and it started playing the same tune which played at Rarity's Sleepover. _Weird _I thought _They have technology like stereos, yet they still use so many old fashioned things. _I had to admit, the tune was catchy. Pinkies actions, as always, lifted everyone's spirits and relaxed the atmosphere of the room. The tension was loosened and everyone began talking, dancing and generally being social, all of the ponies were such great friends, not one of them seemed to dislike another, _If only humans were the same._

The music had switched into a more upbeat, techno sounding track and it caught on as quickly as the last tune, I idly started tapping my foot and then bopping my head to the beat. I hadn't felt this good in ages, I just had a humongous load taken off my shoulders, I felt free, and swept up in the moment I went ahead and danced. I started with just joyfully moving my arms and legs without a care, though if memory served me right I completely sucked at dancing, right now my movements were rather fluid. Ponies attention's were drawn towards me, but I was taking no notice as my head was in the clouds at this point. Once I heard people commenting on my moves I snapped out of it and took in the fact I was in the spotlight. I decided to get a bit more technical.

First off, I stiffened up my joints and became a dancing machine, or I did the 'robot' if you will. Into this I incorporated a well flowing worm and an accurate moonwalk, again taking little effort to pull off. From there I flowed into and Irish dance which despite only seeing performed on T.V and once at a talent show I pulled off perfectly. More and more attention was drawn towards the table I was dancing on, the ponies were really getting into it. A few started stomping to the beat causing more and more to, as well as whistles and cheers, I knew what it was time for. From another moonwalk I span around twice and began shifting my feet around whilst moving my arms out and around. Next I got lower down to the floor, sending kicks out and spinning around I cart wheeled and did a back flip into the air. Landing on my feet I got down to the floor and started using my arms and legs to spin round and round. Picking up speed I used my hands to push my legs up into the air, the momentum kept me spinning and I touched my head onto the floor. I was doing it! Performing a flawless break dance which I had only attempted on a few occasions and failed every time and now I was performing one of the more advanced moves, a head spin. I moved my legs into many different positions as I spun, causing the crowd to cheer, I lowered down onto by back while still spinning and from there I went onto my side, the spinning slowly came to a halt as the music track ended. The ponies roared in astonishment, chanting my nickname and stomping their hooves, I rolled onto my back, panting and taking it all in. They were cheering for me, because of something I had done, no-one had ever cheered for me before. I was taken up in the moment, it felt so good! I jumped up onto my feet and roared "YEEEAAHHHH!" from the top of my lungs, making them cheer louder, even Rainbow Dash, who apparently was one of the most boastful and big-headed ponies around.

The cheering eventually settled down, I needed a rest, after sticking my head in the ice cold raspberry punch and gulping down a load (no-one seemed to mind) I made my way over to one of the quieter corners of the room. Spike came over a few minutes later and sat down beside me. "Wow, I don't think I have ever seen anything dance like that." He said to start conversation. I looked at him un-amused but then took in the compliment and smiled "I've never, ever done anything like that in my life! The moment was just so perfect, a room full of potential onlookers, loud, pumping music and a huge space all to myself! I couldn't pass up the opportunity." I responded, picturing the moment in my mind.

"Me and Twilight wanted to ask you something" Spike asked, I looked over to him.

"Sure, ask away" I replied, ready for whatever complicated question may come my way.

"Do humans have, uh, special talents?" He asked, I was so happy it wasn't the question I had been anticipating, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sure, humans have talents, some can cook, some make music, there are plenty of talents." I answered, "Some humans have loads of talents, like being able to play different instruments or be good at different sports."

"Huh, most ponies only have one unique talent" He wondered, looking over at the socializing ponies.

"Well that's the thing, humans don't really have unique talents, most things can be done by multiple people, I don't think there are seven billion unique talents in the world"

"Wha- seven billion, that's like, way more than a million right?" Spike responded in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, that's much more than a million"

"That's just… wait here one second" He rushed in amongst the crowd of ponies and returned a few seconds later with Twilight Sparkle.

"How much was it little guy" He asked, Twilight looked attentive.

"Seven" I paused "Billion" Twilight's eyes widened in bewilderment, giving me a smug little feeling inside.

"How is that even possible? How big would a place have to be to hold that many people!" She eventually snapped herself out of her astonished state. I unfortunately did not realise this was now an opening for heaps of questions, I was bombarded with questions from the always willing to learn unicorn.

Answering them to the best of my ability we killed about an hour, I learned many interesting things too, Equestria was just one of many countries, but not all of these countries were inhabited by ponies, very few of them in fact. She referred a few times to the horses of my world, she asked what types there were, I told her they were mostly comparable to Earth ponies, I told her about how the colours were fairly limited and they don't speak, at least, not in the same language. We also covered many more topics like diet, I didn't lie about being an omnivore but she didn't seem too bothered, and one of the hardest things to explain, the day and night cycle. "You see, Earth is actually constantly spinning, when the country you live in is facing the sun, its daytime, and when its facing away, its night time."

"So, the sun doesn't move, but earth does?" She seemed confused, I needed to look at it a different way.

"Well, the sun LOOKS like its moving but that's just because the earth is spinning, so does the moon at night time. However, although the sun never moves, the moon does" Why did I go and make it more complex? After that I strayed away from the topic and thankfully she forgot about it.

I got bored of the party after a while so I decided to take a walk over to the hospital to see how 'he' was getting on, whether he had woken up or not. The hospital was easy to locate given that I had already been there twice. One of the tall double doors was already open so I slipped inside. The room was dead, not a single doctor or nurse in sight. I could hear voices, muffled and quiet due to the many walls between me and the source. It lead me up the stairs, climbing a step at a time was exhausting and I paused at the top to catch my breath, though climbing was easier it was still pretty hard work.

The talking led me down a hallway, the talking was still so quiet I could hear the tread of my feet on the rough blue carpet, taking a left I saw a doorway with an open door, I presumed that was where they all were. Inside were three nurses, two doctors and Princess Celestia crowded around one of the beds to the right.

"Interesting story, Princess, but im not sure exactly how much of it to believe." One of the doctors said, it was the same one who took care of me on both my visits.

"Do not worry, the human's heart is pure and good, his words are the truth." Celestia replied.

"Y-yes, your highness" The doctor replied, seeming to shrink back into himself a bit.

"You're damn right they are!" I shouted, they all looked around, looking a bit startled. It cracked me up, seeing their wide eyes, well apart from Celestia, who had a smirk on her face. "Im sorry, the looks on your faces" I chuckled a little bit more, then settled down "So, how is he?" I asked, climbing onto the bedside table.

"He is in a stable state, his magic supplies are regenerating, but although enough time has passed for a normal unicorn to be completely regenerated he is only at around 10 percent, this Alicorn must have way more magical energy than even Celestia." The other doctor explained, an orange coated unicorn with a brown mane and tail wearing a pair of glasses. He winced at what he said "N-no offence, your highness."

"None taken, he truly is the most powerful pony ever to exist, that is why without him we would have fallen to the evil humans" Now Celestia winced at what she said, she turned to me "No offence, little guy"

I laughed "None taken, really."

"I have business to attend back at the castle, and I'm sure you all have other patients to tend to" Princess Celestia said, warming up her horn and preparing what I presumed was a teleportation spell.

"Correct, we had better return to our duties, thank you for that fascinating story Princess." One of the nurse ponies replied, the same one who was by my side when I awoke from the fire.

"Huh, she told you about that, huh…" I said quietly, hoping they wouldn't label me as one of the 'evil' humans.

"Yes, it was quite the tale, we're glad you aren't one of those humans" She said, lifting my spirits.

All the ponies trotted out of the room, apart from Celestia who remained behind. Once the room was clear she turned to me. "We still need to talk." was all she said before the light enveloped her and she was gone. I turned to the god pony in the bed next to me, he was breathing softly and occasionally wriggling and speaking in his sleep.

"N-no… I'll- I'll kill… you…" He said quietly, _He is definitely dreaming about me_. I stared at the pony asleep in the bed, checking over at the door and listening out for voices I made out no-one was around, I looked at the pony and thought about it for a second. This was a good opportunity so I went for it. I brought my leg back and without holding back I pelted him solidly in the side of his face.

"Prick."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Recovery**

Over the course of the next few days I passed time with the 6 ponies and Spike, not much was really going on. Everyone was anxious to talk to this new, un-named pony who magically appeared, despite his cruel actions they were all ready to be friendly and forgiving. I occasionally visited said pony, his magic regeneration was getting slower as it neared complete, apparently a unicorn could not wake from a magic starvation induced coma until they were completely regenerated. There were many things everyone wanted to ask, despite the fact that Celestia and Luna befriended and fought along side him, neither of them new much about him, they didn't know his age and more surprisingly they didn't know his name.

"We found him wondering the fields near the spot where Ponyville was eventually built, he said he needed somewhere to hide as some humans were trying to capture him" Celestia explained.

"So we took him to a small hideout we constructed to be safe from the humans, we rescued a small amount of ponies which were all taking refuge there with us." Luna added the next part of the story. "…What happened next sister? I can't remember too well…" She asked Celestia, Celestia seemed to be thinking for a few seconds.

"Oh, yes, that was when he explained to us his plan to rid the world of humans!" She looked happy remembering the moment.

"Right, right. We shared our magic with the mysterious pony, we went into the same kind of coma he is in at the moment afterwards, but when we awoke all the ponies were free."

"All of the humans were gone."

"And so was he"

"And you couldn't remember any of this? How long ago did you say this happened?" I asked.

"It was quite a while before the rise of Discord…" Luna put a hoof to her chin.

"Yes, but you see, the magic coma gave us a slight bit of memory loss, seeing this pony again has merely jogged our memories." Celestia explained.

"Ah, so when he wakes up… he'll have no idea what is going on?" That was quite a funny thought.

"Correct, but seeing you may be all he needs to remember."

We, me, Celestia and Luna, were all gathered in the same hospital room where the sleeping pony lay, the doctors said he would come around soon but we needed to leave the room so he could do a 'awakening examination.' A series of small tests and questions to make sure the pony was functioning properly. This was the first time I had properly conversed with Princess Luna and she was quite the interesting character, the one who raises the moon every night. Her appearance was close to an opposite of her sister, the midnight blue coat was a contrast to the pure white coat of Celestia, as was the crescent moon cutie mark to the large, orange sun. The most interesting feature of her appearance was her mane, It was a dark violet in the centre but around the edges it became translucent. Small, shimmering particles were also dotted around making her mane look like a clear night sky. She raised her voice at times, but apologised afterward as if it was not on purpose. She also seemed to be hiding something, my suspicions were proven correct when she stopped Celestia from talking about a 'Nightmare' something, she didn't finish the name.

We left the room and headed down to the waiting room, going down the stairs was easier than climbing them as I just jumped down each step, my legs were sore by the time I reached the bottom however. In the waiting room we found Applejack with Fluttershy, she had twigs and leaves tangled up in her pink mane and tail, she also had a few small cuts here and there. I heaved myself up onto the seat next to Fluttershy, the Princesses had to go back to Canterlot for some kind of 'Royal banquet.' My stomach rumbled, _Lunch time already?_

"Yes, this day is going rather fast, is it not?" Luna said, I noticed an aura surrounding her horn. _Stop reading my mind_ I thought. The two Princesses left through the door of the hospital instead of teleporting, I presumed they would fly back or something.

"So… how the heck did this happen?" I asked, Fluttershy just carried on snivelling.

"She jus' fell down a ditch near mah farm, crashed into a bush on the way down, poor girl." Applejack answered over Fluttershy, I rolled my eyes. "Its alright Fluttershy, the doctors aint gonna hurt ya"

"Ohh… she's worried about that?" I realised, she was worried about the doctors, like a child. "Yeah, the doctors can hurt quite a bit, I remember when I-"

"Li'l guy! Stop that!" Applejack ordered, Fluttershy flinched at what I said.

"Oh, sorry, guess I got carried away."

I sat there for another 10 minutes or so, it was eventually Fluttershy's turn so they were both led away by a nurse, a minute or two later the doctor who was testing the nameless pony approached. "He responded the tests quite well, as expected he has suffered slight memory loss and he appears to be behaving quite delusional. Something about returning somewhere, you may go and see him now." The doctor explained to me, I jumped off the chair onto the floor.

"Thanks for the heads up" I said and with that I hurried to the room.

I approached the stairs and slowed down a bit, stopping in front of the first step. "Oh for Christ's sake…" I looked up at the steps, climbing them was a real pain. I scaled the first one and looked up at the next ones "I really can't be asked…" I climbed the second and the third, struggling as I got up it. All of a sudden I was lifted into the air, I looked around desperately to see what was happening.

"Need some help there?" The orange unicorn doctor chuckled, I sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much doctor" I replied gratefully "You have no idea how tiring this stuff gets" I had been lying a bit, it wasn't so much I was tired, I just couldn't be bothered. I was slowly lowered to the floor at the top of the staircase.

"You know where you're going?" He asked.

"Yeah, just down there, room 18" I pointed down the hallway, the doctor nodded and walked off in the opposite direction.

I approached room 18, the door was open just enough for me to fit through without having to push the door. He hadn't noticed me yet, but I could see him, lying there, staring at the ceiling. I quietly approached the bedside table and climbed up it using the handles on the drawers, he noticed me as I got closer to the top. "Who are you…?" He asked softly, obviously still weak. I pulled myself up onto the top of the table and got to my feet.

"Aw, you don't remember me? what a shame… what else have you-" I was cut off my something closing around my neck, cutting off my air, the pony's face had turned to an expression of pure anger and I noticed the violet aura around his horn. I was hoisted into the air and the pony got to his feet.

"YOU! I remember you, bringing me here was a big mistake, you know that!" He said and my back was slammed into a wall. "I am going to enjoy this…" The grip around my neck tightened, my vision fading and blurring and my mind feeling light due to the lack of blood. The grip loosened slightly and I was able to breathe, then it tightened again. "I want to make this last as long as possible, watching you squirm is a delight." he kept loosening and tightening the grip of his magic, all I could so was, as he put it, squirm. I mustered up all the strength I could find to speak through the chocking.

"I… just wanted… you to… have… friends…" Upon finishing my sentence the pony's expression turned blank and he just stared at me, the firm grip around my neck loosened much more, allowing me to get most of my breath back. I was coughing and spitting from all the pressure on my throat.

"What the… L'il fella! Let go of him!" It was Applejack! Without taking a second to question she jumped up and gave a mighty, bone-shattering buck to the god-pony's face, carrying on with the motion she was able to catch me in her hat as I fell from the magical grasp. The pony had merely turned his head to the side from the impact of the kick, expression still unchanged, still blank. His eyes quickly switched to Applejack, then darted around the room, Applejack approached him.

"Ah don't take to kindly t' ponies tryin' t' hurt mah friends!" Applejack yelled, approaching the god pony. "None of us here in Ponyville do." Her intimidations were backing the pony to the door.

The orange unicorn doctor showed up at the door with two security guards, they both looked pretty similar. The had short, buzz-cut manes which were grey in colour and they were wearing uniforms similar to human security guards. "I-I heard the shouting from down the hall, what's going on I here?" The doctor asked looking unnerved. The pony looked at the guards and the doctor and then back at me and Applejack, his eyes were looking everywhere, he was beginning to panic. He started visibly shaking and had began to sweat, eyes still frantically looking at everyone.

"Sedate him, quickly!" One of the guards ordered, the other charged at the panicking pony and tackled him to the ground, from his pocket he withdrew a needle.

"NO!" The god pony boomed, his horn was surrounded with the magical aura and suddenly a huge wave of energy was sent off in all directions, sending all of us flying into walls. I was squashed behind Applejack's head, when she fell to the floor she was unconscious, as were the doctor and the security guards. "You… why are you doing th-this?" he stuttered. I felt sympathetic towards him for some reason, he was alone and scared in an environment he has never been in before… _that sounds familiar._

"Im not doing anything… you must calm down" I ordered, he looked at me and his breathing slowed. "that's right, its okay… now tell me, what has gotten you so worked up?" I asked calmly.

"I don't know where I am, who any of these ponies are, all I remember is… you…" He replied.

"Good, there is a start, so what is the last thing you remember happening?" I questioned. Seemed like a logical place to start.

"W-well there was me, and you, and we were… in my dimension… and then you said something which caused me to travel to this dimension." He replied with uncertainty, I nodded.

"Right, that's what happened." I prepared to lie "See, you brought us here because you said you were lonely and wanted friends…"

"I-I did? Oh, okay." He said, seeming to buy it, this seemed too easy.

"And I knew the perfect ponies, two you have met before" I replied, expecting confusion.

"But, all the ponies I know must be long deceased, only I can survive forever." He stated with confusion.

"Celestia and Luna" I said, his eyes widened and his pupils grew.

"Th-those names, I know them, but I can't put a face to them." He said putting a hoof to his head.

"You will be meeting them very soon." I pulled out the small fragment of the bright orange, magical stone Celestia had given me the other day, she said when rubbed it would allow me to communicate with her, now was the time to use it. I rolled up my sleeve and slid my hand across the surface, It wasn't very smooth as it was uncut and it was cold despite it being in my pocket. Then, as previously instructed, I held the small stone fragment to my ear.

"Has he awakened?" I heard Celestia ask, surprised that it had actually worked I paused for a few seconds.

"uh, yes, he has recovered and, as expected, he has memory loss. Do you wish to speak with him now?" I responded, hoping it would just work that way.

"As soon as possible" Celestia answered.

"Send a carriage to the hospital then" I asked, as that was the arrangement.

"See you soon…" I heard Celestia say as her voice faded out, the stone fragment lost its colour, turning a dull grey, and turned opaque. I just discarded it on the floor. I decided what she meant by "See you soon" was that I was to accompany him to Canterlot. I looked at the unconscious ponies around the room, something needed to be done.

"Could you uh, maybe… I dunno, wake them up?" I asked unsurely.

"Why? that one kicked me" he pointed at Applejack with his hoof "And this one tried to 'sedate' me, I didn't like the idea of whatever that may be." he pointed to the security guard that tackled him.

"Well then just… just put them in the beds, someone will find them here." I suggested, there were five beds in this room, all of which were empty. The pony sighed after a minute of consideration and picked up all four of the knocked out ponies with his magic. They were all laid down in separate beds, leaving one empty at the end of the room.

"Shall we head off to Canterlot now?" He asked impatiently, I sighed.

"They seem to be fine, okay, lets go, the carriage is probably outside by now." With that I hurried out the door, the pony following behind. Again, descending the stairs was easy, albeit hard on the legs. As we walked out the door of the hospital a nurse pony came running up to us.

"Wait! You still have to-" The Nurse pony was cut off by the god pony

"SILENCE!" His voice echoed throughout the town, everything in a 5 mile radius obeyed his command. "I have an important meeting with, uh… Princess Celestia, I have no time for you, or this petty town." he half-shouted. He then turned and climbed into the royal white and gold carriage which was waiting. I turned to the nurse, who was petrified from the shout.

"You might want to, uh… check on the patients in room 18..." I told her, feeling guilty.

"Patients? But he was the only… what happened!" She replied, face turning to horror, I responded without words and she rushed back into the hospital. I turned to the carriage, _how the heck am I going to get in this thing?_ I thought, jumping up at the bottom step, the god pony rolled his eyes.

"Cease the delays, human." His horn glowed and I was hoisted up into the air and into the carriage, set down on the plush purple velvet seats. "Get moving, steeds!" The pony yelled, making the two carriage pullers, both white stallions with golden armour, jump in shock. With a short running start we were away at top speed.

"So… I've been thinking, I helped you regain some memory right?" I asked, felling a little bit edgy. The pony eyed me and then nodded. "Well, can you make me, uh, bigger again? Back to normal human size?" I figured I might be pushing my luck. The pony closed his eyes and mumbled something to himself, he then nodded and opened his eyes again.

"Of course, it is the least I can do." He replied, smiling. I couldn't believe it, as simple as that! From the tip of his horn he shot six beams of magic, one connecting to my torso, one connecting with my head and the rest on both my arms and legs. I couldn't feel anything, my body was completely numb and everything I could see had intense motion blur. When the blur subsided and I regained feeling a few seconds later I looked around, astonished. I was taller, bigger, I filled the seat perfectly. I stood up to see roughly how tall I was, my forehead just passed the top of the carriage door, so I guessed I was slightly taller than average ponies when they were standing on all-fours.

"Finally, after all this time!" I didn't know quite what to say, after all the struggling, all the hardships and all the uselessness of my old, small size had gone. I had my big, normal, better than small body. I embraced the feeling, stretching my arms and legs around and touching the ceiling of the carriage. I leaned out of the carriage window, staring down at the green plains rolling by. "Th-thank you so-so much." I couldn't help it, I was so damn happy, tears built up in my eyes and my bottom lip felt heavy. Im not sure why, but I was so grateful and with no control over myself I hugged him, a manly, quick but meaningful hug. "At first, I thought you were a cruel, heartless monster…" I said, no longer hugging him, he stayed quiet and barely reacted. "But, now… its like we're friends!" I said with joy, the god pony's face turned blank again, he just stared at me, I moved to the side and he just continued staring where I had been. I looked out the window and noticed we were approaching Canterlot. "Hey, there it is, has it changed much since you last saw it?" I asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"What, uh, yes, dramatically… I-it was but a small mountain-top village." He replied, stuttering. "Come along, the Princess is expecting me!" he said and hopped out of the carriage door, it had pulled up at the stop. I sat still for a moment, still taking in the fact that I was no longer the size of an action figure, I jumped out and followed after the impatient pony.

When we reached the front of the castle a few guards approached us, questioning what we were doing. Fortunately, Celestia flew down and set the guards straight, avoiding us having to explain. "I welcome you both to Canterlot castle, I guess it would be wrong to name you 'little guy' any longer" She greeted.

"Well, yeah but… we don't exactly have anything else to go on, besides, to you im still quite little." I replied to her with a shrug, my head came just past her golden neckpiece.

"Should we begin the tour then?" She asked after a little giggle. "My apologies, but I never caught your name…"

"Name? I-I have never required a name, no other forms of life existed when I came to be. Anyway, I would be ever so grateful if we could first visit the famous 'Canterlot sculpture garden'?" The god-pony asked, Celestia looked slightly miffed.

"Why, of course, its right this way…" She gestured to her left, he trotted off enthusiastically with a smile on his face. Me and the Princess followed behind. "Did you tell him about the sculpture garden?" Celestia asked, still looking puzzled, I shook my head.

"I didn't even know there was a sculpture garden, maybe he's just interested in seeing what has remained from way back when." I referred to the time of humans in Equestria. Celestia's face seemed to show a slight bit of panic.

"There was no sculpture garden then, there was not even a Canterlot." She said, picking up her pace a bit.

"So, how did he already know about Canterlot?" I asked, saying this caused Celestia to hurry off into the direction of the nameless pony who was already out of sight, I had a pretty bad feeling about what was happening.

I eventually caught up to them and I was stunned by what I saw. Celestia was being held in mid air by a violet aura, seemingly paralysed. The un-named pony was talking to a statue, an odd looking one at that. A hybrid of many different animals, I could see features of a snake, a lion, and a horse among other things. While studying the statue my body was encased in the same violet aura, completely paralysed I was brought over to the statue.

"I have brought you a suitable host my friend, not of this world and much more powerful than a pony. It also has no magic to protect itself from possession so its all yours." The pony said to the statue, a deep, chilling laugh could be heard which seemed to be coming from the stone statue. Before my eyes, it shattered and disintegrated into grey dust which was swept away by the wind. Left behind was a luminescent dark blue mist. The mist approached my face and circled around my body .

"It looks quite fragile, are you sure it is suitable?" A deep voice asked, presumably belonging to the mist.

"It is of the same race as the 'humans' which you saved me from all those years ago." He replied. The mist stopped circling my body and got extremely close to my face.

"Very well, it will do…" My mouth was pried open by the force of the spell and the mist quickly entered, I experienced excruciating pain throughout my entire body but there was nothing I could do. I could see the god-pony look at me and sighed, with another spell he jumped into the air and vanished leaving black and white smoke.

I felt myself being torn away from my own body, starting to ascend into the air as my body stayed, slowly being animated by this strange mist which had taken over. Before long everything went an intense white before total darkness.

"I'm sorry human, but you've been played a fool." I heard the unmistakeable voice of the god pony say. "Your body now belongs to Discord."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N This chapter is rather short, but I really wanted to give everyone something as its been a while since my last update.**

**Chapter 24: The old life is over.**

I floated around completely frozen by my disbelief, I didn't know what to do, what to say, but inside my head was and explosion of rage, depression and maybe even madness. "W-What do you… mean?" I finally spoke, struggling a bit with forming the sentence, I heard a long sigh before the nameless pony once again revealed himself to me, turning the black void into white. He floated in front of me, facing my direction, he also seemed to be the same size as me this time.

"Though I did create this dimension to watch over everything without disturbance, there is another reason behind its creation…" He spoke, calmly and informatively. "An old friend of mine, who goes by the name of Discord can have an influence on my mind while we are in the same dimension. That and… I owed him."

"So… you repaid him with MY BODY! I don't believe… hang on a sec, if he has my body, how come im still in my body?" I asked looking at my hands.

"When I sent you to the dimension of the ponies, I had to re-create your body so you had something to live as. I gave you a re-enforced skeleton and tougher muscles as a part of that." He explained, keeping eye contact with me "The same happened when I brought you here, I re-created your body for this dimension."

After a bit of thought I figured something out. "So, when I leave this dimension my body remains here and the same when I leave the pony dimension right?" I asked, hoping I had this right.

"Correct…" He replied.

"So then… oh no… what about the human dimension?" I put two and two together, tears began to build up. "T-they all think im dead? No… no! Send me back now! Right now! Im serious, I gotta go back, to hell with the ponies and their Discord problem, let me go BA-" I was silenced, everything once again went black, I presumed I was knocked out or something. But then I realised I could still feel myself and I noticed I was in a really tight container of some kind. I struggled around kicking and screaming as I found it increasingly harder to breathe. Sweat covered my body and my breathing struggled and I began to feel breathless, broken, weakened beyond recovery. I noticed most of my nerves were not working and my skin was softer but my flesh was much tougher… signs of decomposition. With a final few kicks and screams I opened my eyes back in the white void with the god pony staring at me. I stopped screaming and felt around my body, everything felt normal, nerves were working fine and I could breathe. "Its… its over… my normal life is gone… im dead to everyone I knew, my friends, my family… Why would you do this to me? I-I never did anything wrong, my life was good, I was a good person and you took it all away from me." I started crying with anger as well as sadness. "YOU SICK BASTARD! I can't believe you, you're a monster, someone like you doesn't deserve friends or family, you don't deserve to be alive!" _Whoa there buddy, calm down _I told myself after bawling at the pony. After a bit of thinking an obvious solution hit me "Why don't you just re-make my body back in the human dimension, you can do that right?" I got more of a grip of myself.

"I could do that, but first… you may want to see this…" The pony told me, I had no chance to wonder what it was as my sight was taken over by a vision of a familiar town, In that town were many ponies I recognised, all following a figure I recognised, me. _But that's not me _I thought _That's… Discord. In my body, what is he doing to them? _The vision faded away and I shook my head quickly.

"What happened to them, why are they all following him around like that?" I asked the pony in a panic. With a stern look he sighed.

"Discord figured out the way humans controlled the minds of ponies. He needs to cause chaos in order to regain his own body, the form you saw him in was due to how all chaos was removed from his physical being by the "Elements of harmony". A set of gems with magical properties I created to help combat any future evil. One of those evils turned out to be one of my only friends." He seemed to be acting a little less confidently.

"S-So Im going to need those things right?" I asked despite having formed no kind of plan in my head. "Well, can you make me another body for that dimension and send me back there?" I asked hurriedly, the pony hesitated.

"I cannot make you a new human body, the risk of discord taking it over is too great… however…" The pony gave a smirk and an aura enveloped his horn.

"Wh-what are you doing? Don't screw me over again man" A beam shot out and headed towards me "DON'T SCREW ME OVER AGAI-" once again I was silenced.

I awoke in a grassy field, the sun shone down hurting my eyes as I opened them. I lay still, for some reason nothing felt in the right place. I attempted to get up but I merely rolled onto my side before rolling back onto my back. I tried again and made it over onto my front. I tried to swing my arms out in front of myself, after a few tries I found the corresponding muscles and swung them out into my view…

"What. The. Hell." I stared disbelievingly at my new hooves.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: He screwed me over**

"That stupid prick" I grumbled to myself "Why the heck would he do this to me?" I was still attempting to get up, every time I found a way onto my… hooves I collapsed back onto the ground, I used my back legs to scoot myself across the ground a bit, but my arms, or front legs, wouldn't have any of it. I tried multiple times to get up onto my back legs and walk like a bipedal as I did as a human, however, the centre of mass was different on a pony body so I lost my balance every time. I Scooted over to a nearby oak tree, scaring a few birds off a low branch. After a few attempts I managed to wrap one of my front hooves around the branch and I held myself steady. Carefully, I lowered my free front hoof to the grass and steadied it, after feeling comfortable I slowly loosened my grip on the branch, adding more and more weight onto my hoof. I then brought my other hoof to the ground and stood still, taking in how I managed to stand up. I didn't want to move and ruin the moment by ending up on the floor again, but I had a job to do.

_Wait_ I thought _What exactly am I doing?_ I looked around for clues and a few miles in the distance I spotted familiar looking buildings.

"You must locate the elements of harmony and their respective characters." A familiar voice sounded, I frantically looked around, panicking.

_Oh man, someone is nearby_ I thought "Umm… h-hello?"

"Its me you fool!" The voice said again "Un-named creator of existence"

"What? Where the heck are you?" I moved my head around to see as much of the environment as I could without taking any steps.

"We are communicating via the use of magic, that's why I gave you a unicorn body." He replied, sounding peeved. I looked up on the top of my head and saw a short horn protruding from the top.

"Can you see me as well…?" I asked

"Yes… I saw that whole embarrassing performance, and it would be much safer if you spoke to me using magic." He said, not letting the serious tone drop even the slightest.

"How do I do that?" I asked, feeling kind of useless. I heard a long sigh.

"Just think what you want to say and I should be able to hear it." He replied.

_Like this? _I thought.

"Exactly" He replied "Not difficult is it? Humans are so simple…"

_I'll give you simple you piece of… you can hear all of this can't you?_

"Indeed, I can read every one of your thoughts, but most I choose not to" Immediately after he said this I began imagining loads of situations of me beating him up. "A natural response, but please do try and control your thoughts."

_Okay, so once I find the ponies and the elements of harmony, they'll take care of the rest?_

"Yes, the same way they defeated Discord in the past."

"Right, so its simple, but it wont be easy." I said aloud "First things first, learning to walk I guess." I had to get walking down before I could accomplish anything. First off I tried turning on the spot, It was easy enough but it looked pretty awkward. Next I tried to step forward, I managed to find how to work all four hooves and I just had to get them moving in the right order… It was easy to start with, but the problems came with stopping. The moment I tried to stop walking I collapsed and had my face in the dirt. _Just don't stop walking_ I thought.

About an hour later walking was sorted, albeit a little off perfect (it looked more like a slight skip than a walk) and I was well on my way towards Ponyville. I already knew who the elements of harmony belonged to, or were, as I have seen this show before, but first I had to find the damn things. _So you have no idea where the harmony element things are? _I messaged the over-watching pony.

"Of course I do, but telling you would ruin the fun." He unhelpfully replied, I scowled.

"Why? This is serious, what if this Discord guy wins?" I replied, again out loud due to my anger.

"It doesn't make much of a difference to me." He answered with a little but of laughter. "is it really not obvious that they would be hidden inside the most tightly guarded and prominent building around?" He told be mockingly.

"Do you mean that huge castle on the mountain?" I asked, figuring it out. "The one located in the town full of hypnotised ponies working for Discord?"

"Correct, you can figure some things out on your own human, or should I say colt…" He replied, poking fun at my intelligence, _What does he mean by colt?_

"A colt is a young male pony, smaller and weaker than an adult" He answered my accidental question "I couldn't help myself, im sure it won't make a difference." I ignored him and carried on towards Ponyville.

After a few minutes I had made good ground, the only thing I had to do was think about stuff as I approached the town. I started to feel disheartened when I remembered what has become of me in the real world. _Everyone thinks im dead, im not dead, I've been moved to another body in another dimension. _I thought, slightly angrily.

"Remember, as soon as you complete this task, I will send to the human dimension in a new body." The pony reassured me as I slowed down my pace, his voice was calm and serious.

"Yeah… yeah you will, man, someone coming back from the dead on Earth is going to be huge! I'll be in the papers, on T.V… I'd become a celebrity!" I sped my walking up again.

I reached one of the small bridges over the river surrounding Ponyville, pausing halfway over I surveyed the town, I wasn't overly confident in what I was doing. _First I need to get at least one of them to believe who I really am, _I thought, still standing on top of the bridge, _Applejack might be good and telling truth from lies because of her 'element', Twilight is smart so she'll at least listen… oh, and Fluttershy is, well, Fluttershy, so any of those three are a good start. _I started to make my way into the town, drawing as little attention to myself as possible. I picked one of the worst days to come into town, the streets were packed with ponies. I got so many looks from the ponies I passed, I couldn't read their faces but im sure they were just wondering who I was. Someone finally decided to approach me, and I panicked when I realised who it was. _Rainbow Dash… _I picked up my pace, pretending I didn't notice her.

"Hey kid! I haven't seen you around Ponyville before, where are your parents?" She questioned, flying above behind me. I continued to ignore her, focussing on my walking. She flew down in front of me, looking at me and flying backwards. "You okay there? You walk kind of… weirdly." I couldn't ignore her anymore.

"I-um, well, you see… I-uh, um, its just… im lost, that's all." I didn't know what to say, Rainbow Dash was not one of the ponies I wanted to tell the truth to right away as she was probably the least likely to believe me, but lying would only make the truth harder to believe.

"where do you come from then? I could take you back." She asked.

"Um, I-uh, its ummm… sorta, err…" My eyes darted around for some kind of excuse to get away, Rainbow Dash came in closer.

"You feeling alright kid?" She asked, looking a bit worried.

"yeah sure, well, no, but, im okay, just-" I couldn't make anything up, more and more ponies were now looking our way. I had enough so I stepped to the side and tried to run away, but my little knowledge on how to run on four legs caused me to trip almost instantly and I fell flat on the ground, sprawled out I groaned feeling defeated. I could hear the god pony laughing in my head and Rainbow Dash laughing behind me.

"Rainbow Dash! Shame on you fer laughin' at this poor fella" I looked up to see Applejack standing over me, yelling at the Pegasus. _Okay, looks like I'll explain to Applejack first then_.

"Applejack, you should have seen it, this kid couldn't walk properly and-" She stopped when she noticed the orange pony was not amused.

"Don't mind her, kid, shes just easily amused s'all" Applejack said, holding out a helping hand, or hoof. I held on and she pulled me up. "You scraped your knee a bit there, don't worry, I got a friend who can help with that."

"No Actually, I uh-" I paused for a few seconds, going over in my mind what to say.

"Whats up, something yah wanna tell me?" She asked, I couldn't bring myself to say anything just yet, _I need time to think about what to say _I told myself.

"Uh… no, forget about it… lets go." I replied waiting for her to go so I could follow, I knew where we were going anyway, but I didn't want any suspicions.

We walked for about ten minutes to reach Fluttershy's cottage, Applejack also asked me were my parents were I I gave her the same answer as I gave Rainbow Dash, I told her I forgot where I lived too and that I forgot my name, it wouldn't matter soon as I would eventually try and tell them the truth. We reached Fluttershy's door but just before Applejack knocked we noticed a small post-it note on the door.

"Gone to Library, be back in one hour" Applejack read it out loud. "She could have only jus' left, we should go meet her there."

"Uh… alright then, y'know, my knee isn't really that bad-" I stopped and thought for a moment, if we go to the library, Twilight will be there too. That means I'll have all three of the easiest ponies to tell the truth to all gathered together "Well… Maybe it does need a bit of a clean…"

"Mah thoughts exactly, lets get a move on then!" With that she set off in the other direction, towards the library.

The journey over to the library was pretty uneventful, I struggled to keep up with Applejack's brisk walking pace due to still not having the hang of walking fast. It only took about five minutes to reach the large, hollowed out tree which housed the library. _Alright, we go inside, I gather them together, I tell them what's up and see if they believe me, _I went over my plan in my head, _simple enough._

"It's not going to work" The god pony said

_Can you see the future or are you just guessing? _I replied in my head.

"Guessing, the power to see the future is not possible as anything can change." He replied, I was surprised, but it makes sense. I stepped inside the library as Applejack held the door open for me. Spike was re-shelving books to the right and neither Fluttershy or Twilight were around.

"Spike!" Applejack called.

"Yeah, what's up AJ?" Spike replied, not turning around.

"Are Twilight an' Fluttershy here?" Applejack asked, stepping into the library and closing the door behind us.

"Upstairs, in our room I think" He replied, still stacking books.

"Alright, we'll head on up, thanks Spike" She replied and headed up the staircase I followed behind.

"No problem… wait… we'll?" Spike turned just in time to see me walk through the door to the bedroom and close it behind. Sure enough, Twilight and Fluttershy were gathered in the room, Fluttershy was sitting on the spare bed and Twilight was pacing around the room.

"He was supposed to be here at noon today, its one in the afternoon and he still hasn't arrived." Twilight looked worried as she spoke and her voice was further evidence.

"Im sure he just joined them at Canterlot Castle, we'll probably get a message soon." Fluttershy replied, attempting to re-assure her. "Oh, hello Applejack… and who's this little colt?" Fluttershy asked noticing me and Applejack, Twilight stopped pacing and looked over too.

"Howdy yall, this here little colt is lost and he's forgotten a few important things, like where he lives and his name." Applejack introduced my colt body, _Just roll with it for a couple more minutes_.

"Oh, my name, I just remembered, its Little Guy" I realised now would be the best time to slowly start explaining.

"Wow, what a huge coincidence" Twilight said "Someone we call little guy should be here soon, have you heard about the human being?" She asked, I looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Guys… It's me! That evil god pony guy put me in the body of a colt" I just came right out with it. "Something terrible has happened at Canterlot, some thing called Discord has taken my body and he is hypnotising all the citizens there, he has captured Celestia and most probably Luna as well, soon he will be on his way here to take over Ponyville and eventually the rest of Equestria!" I panted from the lack of breathing and studied their reactions. Shocked, each one of them looked completely shocked.

"Good one kid, is yer talent makin' up stories or something?" Applejack asked, Twilight and Fluttershy's faces also relaxed. I looked round to where my cutie mark should be, nothing.

"No-that doesn't matter right now, you all have to believe me, Celestia and this entire world is in danger!" They all looked at me more seriously now.

"Look, I'll show you there is nothing to be worried about, I'll get my assistant Spike to send a letter" Twilight came up with a solution.

"Yeah, Spike sends a letter and we can see that im right!" I replied, the three ponies left the room.

"That went well." The god pony said sarcastically and laughed a little.

"Shut up, as soon as-"

"Who are you talking to Little Guy?" Fluttershy called back.

"Uh-n-no-one" I replied. _As soon as they don't get a reply to that letter they'll start to believe me._

"I wouldn't count on it." He replied, dead serious, I gulped.

I got down into the lower room of the library just in time to see Spike roll up the scroll and open the window. With a large breath he shot green flames out of his mouth which disintegrated the scroll into smoke and it was swept up into the sky. We waited and we waited… but nothing ever came. Fifteen minutes had passed and there was no sign of a reply. "How long does a reply normally take?" I asked.

"About five or ten minutes" Spike replied.

"See, I told you, Celestia had been captured by Discord in MY body and-"

"And how exactly do you know all this, Huh?" Twilight replied, looking angry.

"B-because I was there, guys it really is me, little guy, THE little guy!" I was panicking, Twilight approached me and her horn was surrounded with a magical aura. I backed up to the door, ready to make a break for it but as I walked backwards I bumped into Applejack who blocked the exit. "You wont believe me, why wont you believe me?" I questioned, looking at all the angry faces.

"Gee, Twilight. He does sound a might truthful but its… its hard to tell" Applejack said to Twilight.

"Why would you be telling you this if I worked for Discord, Or if I was a spy or whatever you're all suspicious of, all I want is my human body back and you guys need to use the elements of harmony to get rid of Discord!" I shouted, now surrounded by the three ponies and Spike. "That nameless god pony offered to send me home, but I declined because I needed to warn you, and help you fight him off." I cried, Saying this caused Twilight to stop moving towards me, the glow of her horn disappeared.

"It… it really is you, isn't it little guy?" Twilight stated.

"Yes! And the longer we stand around here the more of Canterlot Discord takes over! Go get Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash and lets MOVE!" I commanded, feeling like the leader.

"Right! Fluttershy, go get Rarity, Twilight, go get Pinkie and I'll go find Rainbow" Applejack took over the role of leader. "You two" Gesturing to me and Spike "Go get a wagon from sweet apple acres, Rainbow and Fluttershy will fly us up in it, okay? We'll meet you in the town centre" Me and Spike nodded our heads, more out of intimidation than agreeing with her plan. We all split up as we dashed out of the library door, me and Spike stuck together as instructed. I looked up at Canterlot on the mountainside, there was a huge, pink cloud overhead and some of the buildings were wonky and curvy like silly straws. I tripped over a few times on the way as we were running, however, every time I fell I got back up and managed to run for longer. We reached the open, tree filled fields of Sweet apple acres in a few minutes. Big Mac was pulling a cart full of red and green apples towards the barn. The cart was a perfect size to fit us all in so we raced over to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Big Macintosh!" I called as we ran over to him. He turned around as we approached him. "We need… to borrow… that cart…" I said, panting from the running.

"What for?" He asked as he tipped all the apples into a container and began sorting green from red.

"We need to make a trip up to Canterlot and both the carriage service and train service aren't running" Spike replied, seeming to have regained his breath.

"Sorry, no can do, this here cart is Apple family property." he replied and turned to the container of apples. "You'd best be on your way." He told us, me and Spike looked at each other nervously and grabbed the cart, I pulled it and Spike pushed from behind, after we got a few metres away Big Mac noticed.

"HEY! What're yall doin'!" He shouted.

"We're sorry Big Mac I promise we'll bring it back soon!" I called back quickly as we carried on running, fortunately he didn't give chase.

When we got to the centre of town outside the big, outstanding town hall we met up with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Pinkie Pie who was bouncing around, un-able to stand still. She bounced over to me. "So you're the new colt who is actually the little guy riiiiiight?" She asked, getting awkwardly close, I stepped back a bit.

"Yes, its me, and you all better believe me or this wont work." I said, everyone nodded but Rainbow. "All of you!" I glared at her.

"Yeah, okay, whatever! Lets fly this this thing already!" She said and hooked herself up to the cart.

"Don't get too excited Rainbow, we're still waiting for Fluttershy and Rarity." Twilight commented to the impatient Pegasus. A few minutes later they both showed up, Rarity was wearing fashionable clothing, a white and gold dress and matching hat. Everyone just stared at her silently.

"What? I have to look my best for a visit to Canterlot." She replied with her nose in the air.

"Just get on the cart." I ordered, we all climbed aboard and Fluttershy also took her position at the front alongside Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, everyone ready?" I asked, a crowd of ponies had gathered around by now to see what was up. "Move out the way everyone!" I yelled, none of them listened.

"Move it, yah hear!" Applejack yelled, they obeyed her instantly.

"Alright then… lets-"

"GO" Rainbow Dash finished my sentence and took of at breakneck speed, Rarity's hat and dress flew right off and floated towards the ground. It was lucky we all held on in time.

We were on our way to Canterlot.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Can you say brainwashing?**

"Slow down there Rainbow!" Applejack yelled, with an annoyed grunt Rainbow Dash followed the order and halved her flying speed. The weather was unusually cloudy, it was difficult to see the light green fields and dark green forest below us, however, seeing as we were above the clouds a clear blue sky hung above us, the sun was high in the sky so it must have been about mid-day. Canterlot was still quite a way away but was still visible as it too was above the clouds. The grand buildings of Canterlot still curled and twisted around like some kind of mad-man's fantasy world, and the odd pink cloud covered pretty much all of the sky above the city.

"Why do I need to slow down AJ? The quicker we get there the quicker we kick Discord's butt." Rainbow Dash asked, visibly annoyed.

"If what 'Little guy' here said is true, we can't just waltz in there, grab the Elements of harmony and find Discord, he's bound to have some kind of defence, right?" She answered, Rainbow Dash realised that was true, but she still didn't like moving slowly.

"Right, yes, in my vision there was… well there was Discord, in my body which the God Pony turned back to full size by the way-" I began to explain what I had seen in the vision which the God Pony had given me, but I was cut off by a surprised Twilight Sparkle.

"What?! How big is that?" She asked looking worried, I put a hoof to my chin as I thought about it.

"About…" I looked around for something to compare it too but there wasn't anything that looked the same size. I tried to stand on my back legs, after a few attempts I stuck the balance near-perfectly. "About up to here." I said holding the hoof I had on my chin above my head a little bit, then I lost my balance and fell onto my front, getting a snicker from Rainbow Dash. Twilight and the other ponies seemed to look a little bit relieved. "What, did you think we were like giants or something?"

"No, but in that book back in the library humans were shown to be much taller than ponies, remember?" Fluttershy said, she unhooked herself from the cart and flew round to us to join the conversation, Rainbow Dash didn't need her help anyway.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter, we need a plan." I changed the conversation back to what it originally was focussed on. "So, in that vision I saw the citizens of Canterlot following around that Discord guy in my body, their eyes were all glowing yellow and they moaned like zombies." I did a little impression, walking stiffly with my mouth agape and my expression blank, making a groaning sound. The cart slowed down to a stop, just hovering in the air.

"Oh, so what, he just _happened _to give you a vision of what was going on?" Rainbow Dash went back to being hugely suspicious. _Don't start, _I thought, in my head I heard the nameless pony chuckle deeply.

"Y-yes, the God Pony wanted to help too you see." I told her quickly, hoping she would believe me for a little while longer.

"No, I just wanted a bit of entertainment before I got rid of you." I heard the God Pony chuckle in my head.

"Shut up." I said aloud by accident, I winced when I realised what I had done.

"Are you telling ME to shut up, kid?" Rainbow Dash looked angry now, I cursed myself in my head for making such a stupid mistake.

"N-no, I'm talking to the God Pony with, uh, magic." I tapped my horn with my hoof, Twilight was giving me a suspicious glance.

"Communication magic?" She said. "Not even Princess Celestia has been able to perform that, its been confirmed impossible. Otherwise, what use would we have for letters?"

"But he's more powerful than Celestia remember, hence why he's GOD." I fought back, emphasizing the word God. _Cant you talk to her? _I asked the God pony.

"I could, but I'm not going to. It's more entertaining for me this way." He replied with a smug voice.

"Wait, if even Celestia can't do this spell, how come I can?" The question was more directed to the God Pony but the sudden realization caused me to forget to ask it in my head.

"Im using my magic to read your thoughts, you aren't really using magic." He answered.

"Are you making this whole thing up? That's a meanie thing to do y'know!" Pinkie Pie sprung into the conversation, quite literally as she jumped in front of me. Startled I fell back onto my behind and backed up a bit.

"Okay, enough. I know it's really the little guy, I used a spell to see into his recent memories back at the library." Twilight put an end to the argument.

"What? So why didn't you say anything earlier?" I was pretty aggravated by the lack of help.

"I was about to but you mentioned that communication magic and it… slipped my mind." She smiled sheepishly, all of the ponies and Spike gave a little chuckle.

"Oh yeah, about that, turns out I'm not performing any magic at all, he's just reading my mind, he's the one doing all the magic." I responded, feeling a little disheartened at the fact I was not actually performing any magic. "Uh, Rainbow, we should probably get moving?" I asked, shaking the disheartened feeling off and perking up a bit.

"Sure thing, everyone ready?" She answered, not putting up any kind of fight at all to my surprise. "Because here we… GO!" We launched off at super speed, not as fast as when we took off but still enough to send us flying if we didn't hold on. She slowed down a bit after about ten seconds.

"What's the matter Rainbow?" I asked, confused by her lack of speed.

"Carrying a cart full of ponies at that speed isn't exactly easy. You guys need to loose some weight!" She replied, breathing heavily.

"Oh, I just remembered, I can use my Telekinesis spell to make things lighter, like that time back at the Everfree forest." Twilight told her with a smile.

"Don't remind me…" I said, remembering how I was treated after the incident.

"Oh come on now darling, that was a long time ago… besides, you were the one who got that monster of a Pony to heal Spike." Rarity reassured me.

"And just what the heck was you're problem that day?!" I remembered how she acted.

"Apologies for that… brutish behaviour. Spike is like my little baby though you see, I couldn't bare what had happened to him." She responded looking very guilty, Spike looked shocked.

"No, no… I understand, it's alright." I told her, smiling to lift the mood.

"Uhh, Twilight? The spell?" Rainbow Dash seemed to be struggling to keep the cart airborne.

"You could also, uh, y'know, teleport us…" I suggested quickly.

"Oh gosh!" Twilight panicked, without hesitation her horn was enveloped in her aura and Rainbow Dash seemed to be having an easier time flying. "Teleport seven ponies, a dragon and a cart? It's a bit risky." She answered my question about the teleportation spell.

"Alright, that's better, let's get a move on." Rainbow Dash said stretching her legs and wings. She carried on flying towards Canterlot, but not as fast as she had been previously.

"Oh, Twilight, I've been meaning to ask." I turned to the unicorn and leaned on the side of the cart. "Why did you go to the Everfree forest that day?"

"Oh right, I never did explain that." She looked into the sky as she thought. "Well, I visited Fluttershy to ask about any special types of medicine which could help a unicorn recover their magic more quickly. I was going to give it to the Princesses so they could attempt the spell to send you back again. Fluttershy told me there was once a rare flower hidden deep within the Everfree forest, it is said to be able to cure any ailment. I set off early the next morning to try and find it." Twilight explained in detail, I couldn't tell if they wanted to help me or just wanted to get rid of me.

"Oh, well thanks for trying to help but I guess that doesn't matter anymore because once this is over, I'm out of here." I replied, thinking more towards the 'They want to get rid of me' answer. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds.

"Oh… y-yes, of course." Rarity said to break the silence. I looked at all the ponies around me, their expressions were of… unhappiness. I had got it wrong, they didn't want to get rid of me, they were just trying to help. Pinkie was the first one to perk back up as usual.

"Oh lookie! We're nearly at Canterlot!" She squealed in excitement. We all looked over to the rapidly approaching city.

"Ah shoot, we still don't 'ave a plan!" Applejack realised. She was right, we kept on going off topic.

"Find the Elements of Harmony, defeat Discord, simple enough?" I suggested quickly in a panic.

"You know… I could just wait up here while you all think of a plan." Rainbow Dash said now hovering on the spot. "Twilight, you're the brainiac." She said to Twilight, however we all realised Twilight was beginning to struggle with keeping up the spell, she was grunting as straining.

"Land… the cart… NOW!" She asked while straining. Rainbow's face turned to shock and she darted for a part of Canterlot which seemed deserted.

"Wait for me!" Fluttershy called in a worried voice as she was not in the cart but rather fluttering above it. The cart came to an abrupt stop in an empty alleyway, Everyone on board was feeling a bit shaken from the sudden burst of speed but Rainbow Dash who was used to it and Fluttershy who was nowhere to be seen.

"Twilight, how are you feeling darling?" Rarity asked Twilight who was collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. She nodded with an uneasy facial expression to indicate she was fine. "Oh that's a relief, say, would anyone have happened to see where Fluttershy went?"

"Guys shush!" I whispered loudly, everyone went silent. The faint sound of wings flapping was audible and it was getting louder. "Sounds like a Pegasus, we must have been spotted, hide!" I whispered, everyone dove behind crates and other objects in the alleyway but Pinkie Pie.

"Ooh, ooh, I love hide and seek! Where shall I hide, up there? Or over there?" Pinkie exclaimed excitedly, Applejack stuck her head out and pulled Pinkie behind a barrel. From my hiding spot I had a clear view down the alley. Up in the sky I could see who it was and crawled out of where I was hidden.

"It's alright, it's just Fluttershy!" I told everyone, they all peered out of their hiding places. "Hey Fluttershy! Over here!" Upon hearing me shout she instinctively leapt into a nearby barrel with a yelp, I rolled my eyes and trotted over to the barrel she hid inside. Slowly I lifted the lid and pushed it onto the ground, I put my fore-hooves onto the edge of the barrel and looked inside. "Fluttershy, its just me, the others are over there, come on." I reassured her, she peered through her mane at me and sighed with relief. We hurried back to the others to re-group.

"Sorry about leaving you behind there Fluttershy, Twilight was about to drop the cart so we had to make an emergency landing." Rainbow Dash apologised, grinning at the now recovered Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, I know, I was just so worried when I lost sight of you." Fluttershy said, sighing with relief again. A small smile appeared on her face, "Thank goodness we're all back together again."

"Everypony shush! Look over here." Pinkie Pie said in a loud whisper, beckoning us all over to the exit of the alleyway leading onto a main street. We moved over to where she was and all peeked our heads around the same corner she was looking round. What we saw shocked us all, there were ponies just walking around normally, regular Canterlot citizens seemingly going about their everyday business. They all appeared to be completely oblivious to the fact their town looked like a Picasso painting.

"What on Earth…" I said to myself in shock, not taking my eyes off the roaming ponies.

"Not a single one of them seems the slightest bit phased by what's happening." Twilight pointed out the fact we were all already aware of.

"It looks like a regular day in Canterlot." Rarity pointed out.

"No no no… something isn't right." I said to everyone, still focussed on the ponies. "Look at that stallion over there." I pointed to a light grey unicorn stallion with a blue mane and tail, he had a cutie mark of three golden crowns, each with a purple jewel in them and he was wearing some kind of black pony suit.

"Fancypants!" Rarity exclaimed, the other ponies gasped and Spike just seemed confused.

"Shush!" I whispered angrily "Look, he seems to be on a… well, a loop. Every ten seconds his eyes shift left to right." We all watched the stallion patiently, sure enough his eyes looked left, then right, and then he tapped his hoof on the ground. "And over there." I pointed to a small patch of grass, "Those three fillies playing with the skipping rope, the one skipping says the same thing every ten seconds." As if on queue, the filly shouted "WEEE" as she jumped over the rope and carried on jumping, another ten seconds later she said it again.

"This is just plain creepy." Spike said, steeping back a bit. "Wait, guys! Look up there! Isn't that the little guy." He jumped up and down pointing up at the distant balcony of Canterlot castle. We all looked where Spike was pointing and we could see it too. My body on the edge of the balcony, he just seemed to be watching over the city.

"Well, ain't that jus' dandy, he's savin' us the trouble of finding' him one we get the elements." Applejack said angrily, her eyes narrowed at him.

"We need to find Princess Celestia first." Twilight added in.

"Aw what?" I said, looking at her in disbelief as the plan just got a little bit more complicated.

"Only she can open the chamber where the elements are stored." Twilight explained. "Her magic is synced to the lock, sort of like a code."

"Hang on, I wanna try something real quick." Rainbow Dash said, before anyone could ask she flew over to Fancypants who was still standing in one spot.

"Rainbow, what are you DOING?" I yelled after her, she flew right in front of the stallion and waved her hand in front of his face, no response. She stared him dead in the eyes and then tried pushing his side, the pony wouldn't budge or react.

"They're completely brain-dead!" She said, cracking up. Everyone stared at her un-amused. Before she came back to regroup, three loud claps were heard coming from the castle. The ponies in the area ceased what they were doing and looked over, their eyes turning to a bright yellow colour. They began groaning as they all headed in the same direction, toward the castle.

"Come on, lets follow them!" I told everyone, they all nodded in agreement and we blended into the crowd of ponies, this would give us easy entry to the castle.

Once we were in there, we would find the Princess, get the elements and rid the world of this Discord guy. If only things could be all that simple.

* * *

**A/N**

**I will be without internet for the next month or so, apologies to everyone who is enjoying this fic. My laptop has also broken (The screen's backlight is dead) so updating will be even rarer and harder than it already is, but I will see this fic through to the end. Thanks for reading.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yeah, uh... sorry for the long wait, I guess I just lost interest a bit. However, I have had a few days off sick so I decided to pick this back up again.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Canterlot Castle**

We stuck closely with the group of brainwashed ponies on the way to the castle, they groaned as they all trotted in the same, stiff way as each other. We stuck on the outside of the crowd to make it easier for us to break away. The group we were with joined up with a huge crowd of brainwashed citizens on the main road towards the castle, it felt like the beginning of some kind of rally. As we approached the castle the density of the pink clouds increased until so much light was blocked no-one could tell whether it was night or day. The drawbridge of the castle was down and no guards were around, the brainwashed ponies flooded into the castle and we stuck close, trying to act in a similar way to them.

"Alright, we're in…" I whispered to everyone in excitement, I honestly had doubts. We broke off from the crowd as they continued down the main hallway to a staircase. Once the sound of muffled hoofsteps silenced, we began to follow the crowd. The red carpet beneath my hooves was so plush, it was as soft as how Imagined clouds felt to the Pegasi. Everybody's steps were muffled by the carpet, allowing us to sneak more easily. As we trekked up the staircase I got occasional glimpses of the view from the castle thanks to the many windows lining the wall, there wasn't a whole lot to look at however; a sea of clouds covered where we would normally be able to see Ponyville.

"S-so, T-T-Twilight, you know Canterlot c-castle a fair bit more than the rest of us d-do…" Fluttershy whispered, whimpering slightly, I thought she was being quite brave considering what we were getting in to. "…Where do you t-think Princess C-Celestia could be?"

"I… I don't know…" Twilight Sparkle whispered, seeming rather sad.

"What if, say, we found Princess Luna instead, could she open the lock?" I asked, curious about the power of the princess of the night.

"Although Luna is equally as powerful as Celestia, only Celestia's magic is recognised by the lock. However, Luna would be able to locate Celestia with her more powerful magic…" Twilight answered my question with a sigh, she carried on walking though, using her horn to brighten up the dark a little bit, but not to much as there was a risk of being seen. We reached the top of another staircase and explored the level a bit, in hopes of finding a clue for Celestia's whereabouts. The dark corridors seemed to stretch infinitely and their emptiness was disturbing. We all stood still for a second to listen for any leads, The silence was deafening.

"Are we just aimlessly wandering this place?" I asked, getting annoyed at the lack of progress.

"Yeah, I wanna see some action or something, why don't we just go fight Discord, since he's in that weak human body." Rainbow Dash agreed, I glared at her, wondering whether the insult was intentional or not.

"Without the elements, we cannot truly defeat Discord, meaning he will eventually return again." Twilight whispered. "The only way we can ensure his defeat is to use the elements."

"Because that worked so well last time…" I mumbled under my breath, unfortunately Twilight heard.

"The only reason he escaped is because of YOU! If you never came here, this wouldn't be happening, the princesses wouldn't be in danger and-" Twilight ranted, I shushed her quickly.

"Okay, okay, you're right. Keep it down before someone hears us!" I whispered harshly, checking around for any nearby ponies.

"There isn't anypony here!" She replied in her own harsh whisper.

"But you're still unsure because you're whispering." I whispered with a smirk. Twilight stuttered and accepted that I was right.

"Stop it, the two of you." Applejack ordered, taking the lead, we all followed behind. "I reckon Discord would keep the princess somewhere near to where he is, makes sense right? So, we should all head on up to the top of the castle, where the throne room is." The plan was actually quite sensible, we all agreed and headed for the next staircase. Occasionally we would stop and listen out for any signs of Celestia or Luna's whereabouts. The next floor was more lit up then the previous floors, a few wall-mounted torches had been lit so Twilight stopped her spell, we followed the flickering orange guides to the next staircase. Every floor had more and more lit torches, giving us all a sense of progress in the seemingly endless castle. Eventually we reached the colossal double doors which marked the entrance of the throne room, through those doors I could hear lots of groaning but also a more prominent voice, it sounded like my own, but with an altered accent. I was the first to approach the door, the others stayed back, talking to one-another.

"…Why with all of you as my brainwashed minions, I can cause enough chaos to make myself a new body in no time!" the similar voice spoke, followed by a bout of evil laughter. Once I got close to the door I noticed a small hole, with closer examination I realised it was the shape of a human. Memories of the time the princesses attempted to send me back, resulting in more size reduction and pain, flooded back into my mind. I chuckled slightly, momentarily forgetting the seriousness of the current situation. Re-focussing on what was at hand, or hoof, I got slightly closer to the hole so I could use it as a peep-hole. The others soon joined me, relying on their ears since I was using the human-shaped peep-hole.

"My body…" I whispered to myself, in the room, sitting on the very throne the ruler of this land uses, was my own body. This Discord guy, who was in possession of my body, was addressing the huge amount of groaning, moaning, zombie-like ponies.

"Now then, im sure Celestia and Luna have both calmed down by now, please, go and fetch them from the tower and bring them to me…" He addressed the two, bulky, armoured, hypnotised ponies by his side. "…It's time for them to… join us." Discord sniggered, the ponies in the room carried on groaning. "None of you are any fun."

I panicked when it struck me that those two ponies would be leaving, and the only way they could leave was through the door I was currently in front of. "Oh and, if it's not too much trouble, bring me those seven ponies and that dragon that have been sneaking around the castle. Leave the little unicorn conscious, I want to deal with him personally." Discord's words struck immense fear into my heart, the two bulky, grey stallions marched side-by-side towards the door.

"But, how did we know we were-" Spike began, but I cut him off.

"No time, No time! Quickly, HIDE!" I shouted in a whisper, everyone's faces turned to horror as the approaching sound of hoofsteps got increasingly more audible.

"Oh dear! Wherever shall we hide? There's nothing but empty corridors!" Rarity flustered.

"Behind the doors!" Twilight conjured a last minute idea, with no other option and little time, all of the ponies had their backs against the wall where the left door would swing. Me and Spike hesitated, then we did the same and got right up against the wall where the right door would swing. After a few seconds of hearing nothing but the hooves of the approaching minions of Discord, the doors swung open. Due to not having any time to think through our genius hiding spot, the heavy door slammed straight into my face, luckily for Spike my snout stopped the door from flattening him. This earned a hearty laugh from the God-pony, whom I could hear in my head.

"Oh and shut the doors behind you, this room has a terrible draft coming in from those hallways." Discord called after the guards, obeying their master, they backed up and pulled the doors around with their hind legs before bucking them closed, perfectly in sync with one-another, and all without even turning their heads around. After the ponies disappeared around the distant corner and Discord started talking again, everyone gave a sigh of relief, or just started breathing again in my case.

"God-Damnit, my nose!" I squealed, trying to keep as quiet as I could. "Is it bleeding?" I asked Spike, he shook his head. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Oh, right… yeah, thanks for stopping the door with your… face." He sniggered a little bit. We looked over at the others, they were completely unscathed. "How did you…" I began to asked, Twilight and Rarity pointed to their horns.

"Gee, thanks for the help." Spike said, the ponies giggled.

"Sorry, we didn't have much time to think about it." Twilight apologised, still smiling sheepishly.

"Come on y'all, those guards'll lead us right to the princesses!" Applejack said, we all nodded in agreement and pursued the two guards, staying on the plush carpet to muffle the trotting sound, Spike rode on Twilight's back as his stunted legs made it hard for him to keep up.

We kept a reasonable distance from the ponies we were following, like an undercover police chase. The two brain-dead equines walked in perfect synchronisation, not once did either of them turn their heads, speed up, slow down or stop, they just walked. After a while of cautiously following, hiding whenever they turned a corner, we were comfortable they wouldn't notice any of us. Eventually we reached a spiral staircase, one of the old, claustrophobic's worst nightmare kind. The two ponies ahead de-synced their movements for a second as the left pony slowed down to allow the right one in front. They continued up the spiral staircase and we followed a few metres behind. We all had to walk in single file as well, since I was the smallest I stayed at the front, there was less chance of me knocking over the pony behind me, Pinkie Pie, if I fell backwards. At the top of the staircase was a short, dark and cold hallway, there was only a single window to let in what little amount of there was outside into the room. The guards entered another set of large, double doors which were at the opposite end of the hallway. The opening of the door let in a green glow, the source of which was obviously in that room, once the door closed the glow was cut off.

"That must be where they are keeping the princesses!" Twilight exclaimed in excitement, fortunately no "zombie-fied" ponies were around to hear her. I went over to look out of the window again just to get and idea of how high up we were. I had to stretch myself a bit to see out, so I set my two front hooves on the window sill.

"H-holy crap…" I said to myself, I was on the top floor of the tallest building in a city which was built on a mountain, needless to say I was very, very high up now. "L-lucky I'm not afraid of heights and… stuff." I said nervously, not taking my eyes off the tremendous drop.

"W-Wait a minute… where's Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked, quietly and nervously. We all turned to the staircase and she was no-where to be seen.

"Eh, I'm sure she's fine." I said, not really bothered about the disappearance of the athletic mare, from what I've seen, she can handle herself.

"Little guy! Rainbow could have been captured by Discord! How can you just say-" Twilight began but I cut her off.

"She'll be fine, Twilight, don't worry about it…" I turned my gaze back to the window and what I saw scared the life out of me, I fell backwards and hit my head on the floor. "Rainbow? What the heck!? Why would you scare me like that?" I shouted up at the window, still laying on the floor, the other ponies and Spike were all laughing. I rolled over onto my hooves and pushed myself up. I could see Rainbow Dash laughing outside the window too, then, after she regained control of herself, she pointed to the latch on the window. I rolled my eyes and grasped the latch, but I found it was impossible to move, with both hooves I couldn't even budge it. I shrugged to Rainbow who placed a hoof onto her face, Pinkie Pie bounced over to the window. "Pinkie that thing's stuck, you won't be able to-" *Click*, with a single hoof Pinkie instantly undid the latch and Rainbow pulled the window open before landing inside. I just stared in astonishment, was I really that weak? Rainbow smiled at me in a slightly mocking way, I glared angrily in response. Throughout that entire little ordeal, the God-Pony was laughing in my head. I felt my face heat up, turning a nice, deep shade of crimson.

"Awww, it's okay little guy, you probably just loosened it up for me!" Pinkie Pie smiled. The God-Pony was still laughing hysterically in my head.

"Yeah, whatever, princesses still need saving." I replied, really aggravated, mainly at the God-Pony. "Why did you have to give me this stupid body?" I mumbled aloud.

"Because, because it's hilarious!" He responded, breaking into more laughter.

_Wow__…__ you are really sad, y__'__know that? _I replied, this time in my head. There was no response, but the laughter slowed to a stop.

"Okay, once we get in there, we might have to fight some of the brainwashed ponies, but on the inside, they're still other ponies, so try not to, uh…" Twilight informed us all, un-able to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, go in there, beat up some ponies, try not to kill them, rescue the princess and beat Discord." I finished it for her, Fluttershy winced a bit. We cautiously approached the huge double doors.

"And for the love of god, the princess better not be in another castle."

* * *

**Also, if you haven't already, check out the first two chapters of the story. I have completely redone both of them, adding in more detail and such, so... yeah... go check 'em out.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh yeah, I'm still alive.**

Chapter 28: Spare me

So here we were. About to save the princess and rid the land of evil, all we had to do was overcome whatever challenge lay behind this door. The pony at the head of the pack, Twilight Sparkle, was being as cautious as possible. We still had the element of surprise, though it wasn't exactly easy to sneak through a huge, creaky double door made of old wood. Her horn was glowing, preparing a spell for whatever laid behind the door. I noticed the mysterious green glow coming from the room had disappeared. Twilight slowly pushed her head between the parted doors and glanced inside, she then quickly retracted with a gasp.

"What, what is it?!" Pinkie Pie asked loudly, I shot her a look.

"T-th-there's nothing there!" She said, a look of horror and confusion on her face.

"What? What do you mean there's nothing there? There has to be something there!" I said as loud as Pinkie. "We just climbed our way up a castle infested with zombie-like ponies and there's nothing there!?" I barged through the door in anger, the sound echoed through the dark, empty room. "What the- how? Where are those two guard ponies we just followed here?" The room had literally nothing in it, no furniture, no decorations, nothing. The walls were bare stone and there was a large, stain-glass window on the other side which the moon's glow shone through, managing to find a way through the pink clouds.

"What about that green glow we saw?" Rainbow asked, flying around the huge, vacant room.

"A teleportation spell!" Twilight shouted in realisation.

"Curse our awful luck, we just didn't make it in time." Rarity added in.

"…No…" Twilight said slowly. "Not bad luck… They knew we were coming!" As if on queue, a thunder of hooves could be heard approaching the room, climbing the spiral staircase, getting closer to the door.

"Oh no…" My stomach dropped, we were screwed.

"Oh, looks like game over, hah!" The god pony laughed in my head. All the ponies and Spike gathered over to the other side of the room. Everyone but Fluttershy stood in a fighting stance, even Spike got his little green flame ready. I stayed in the middle of the room, frozen by fear again, it seemed to happen quite often.

"Little guy, quick get over here!" One of the ponies yelled, I couldn't tell who. I kept my vision fixed onto the door. The hoof steps were getting louder and louder, the enemy was closer and closer, and I couldn't do anything to prevent it.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

The old wooden doors burst open, ripping them off their hinges and sending them flying to the other side of the room, just over my head. Twilight and Rarity caught a door each with their telekinesis spells. A torrent of green eyed citizens flooded into the room and charged for the ponies. Twilight launched the door she had caught back at the mindless slaves. It sailed close to my head and bowled over a large number of them. Pinkie Pie had somehow pulled a cannon out of nowhere and was firing party supplies at some of the advancing dead-minded minions. Some of them got tangled up in the strings of helium balloons, causing them to float up to the ceiling. Others were wrapped up in colourful wrapping paper, causing them to fall over into a heap of tape and colours. Everything was followed by a stream of happy confetti. Rainbow Dash did something amazing too, at first I thought she was abandoning us when she flew out of the window. However, she returned in merely seconds with a black cloud. She squeezed it through the window and positioned it above the fighting ponies below. She hovered by the side of the cloud opposite to the direction of the enslaved ponies and threw a flurry of punches and kicks into it. Each hit sent out a bolt of lightning, most of them hit a pony and fried it, rendering them unconscious. While I watched this amazing show, a pony seized the opportunity to grab me with my guard down. He galloped at me and I turned just in time to see him jump into the air, pouncing me. I braced myself for the impact, shutting my eyes and cowering behind my hooves. But instead of the pain of a stallion landing on me, I head an almighty smack. I opened my eyes and took my hoof of my face. A purple bubble had enveloped me and the pony about to land on me had smacked his face against it, he was out cold. I looked around and saw Twilight smiling comfortingly at me. The bubble lifted me up and brought me over to her. I snapped out of my trance and gave a sigh of relief. The bubble landed behind Twilight and disappeared. I thanked her without words, I just returned her smile. Fluttershy was also hiding here, I thought the most I could do to help out was to calm her down. She gasped or squealed every time a loud noise sounded and she stayed hiding behind her pink mane. I didn't say anything, I just put a hoof around her back and smiled at her in the same way Twilight smiled at me. She looked at me silently for a few seconds, and then returned the smile.

Back on the battlefield, Spike was riding on Applejack's back. Applejack was carrying a lasso in her mouth while Spike was blasting weak, green fireballs and all the ponies they ran past. This got their attention and they gave chase. Once they had rounded up about ten of them Applejack ran around in large circles, packing the group of pursuers together. While they were confused she launched the lasso around them and pulled it tight, tying them all together, they couldn't move at all.

But they just kept coming and coming.

* * *

Twilight was visibly tired, her posture slouched and her spells were being less and less effective. Rainbow Dash was flying no where near as fast as she normally did and Applejack looked as if she couldn't buck a single apple tree. Spike was wheezing out nothing more than a green spark and Pinkie's cannon was firing nothing but useless confetti. Me, Rarity and Fluttershy were hidden behind the protective barrier of these ponies. They were desperately trying to fight off the never-ending onslaught of mindless zombie ponies but they couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Well, I guess this is it…" I said aloud. "Stop fighting guys, there's nothing more anyone can do!" I shouted. Twilight looked at me with her fighting face still on, it then slumped into a look of exhaustion and defeat. The others soon followed and the enemies approached us. Unicorns had their horns glowing with green auras and pegasi had their wings flared. The earth ponies were ready to charge.

But just as all hope was lost, A voice from the other side of the room, in the opening where the doors used to be, commanded them to stop. They obeyed the command instantly, and I knew who it was… Discord.

"Discord!" Twilight shouted, regaining some energy. She charged up a spell and launched some kind of beam at him. Discord held up a hand and the beam turned to the same green colour as the eyes of the mind-controlled ponies. It split into seven different arcs, striking Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike and finally; Twilight Sparkle. They all slumped onto the floor, at first I thought they were dead, but I noticed them breathing.

"Hah! My chaotic powers are returning," He celebrated, then he started walking towards where we all lay.

"Wh-what d-do you want with me?" I whimpered. The hypnotized ponies parted like the red sea and Discord-in-my-body approached. "I-I don't understand, why not just kill us now? Why leave me awake?"

"I want you to watch…" He knelt down to an asleep Fluttershy.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled, blindly charging him. A large, muscular unicorn stallion blocked my path and held me still with a spell.

"Awwww… you were so close too." The god pony patronised me in my head.

"Hey Fluttershy, wakey wakey!" Discord said softly to the sleeping Pegasus.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted, struggling to try and escape the grip of the spell.

"Wh- what happened?" Fluttershy said sleepily. "Little guy, is that you?"

"Yes Fluttershy, it's me, your friend," he put on an evil smile and brought his hand to the pink mane of the Pegasus. "It's alright, Fluttershy," he said, and he started petting her softly. "Just relax…" So Fluttershy shut her eyes, enjoying the moment. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, the white, black and cyan being replaced by a glowing green.

"Y-you, th-that's how… did y-you- n-no… NO!" I shouted, struggling harder.

"Oh yes, that. This is what a human's hands can do to ponies."

"A-are you going to b-brainwash m-me?" I shuddered at the thought.

"Of course not, you're just a kid! Plus, I need someone to spread my message of evil!" He laughed, patting me on my back.

"What?!" I shouted, the spell holding me in place was released so I moved away from him, looking at him in shock.

"Oh yes, I'm giving the villagers of Ponyville a chance to evacuate while I figure out what to do with this city. You're going to tell them to clear out. If not, There's always room for more in my big happy family." He stood up laughing, my own body looming over me. "Now get out of here, before I change my mind!" His tone changed seriously. I started walking towards the door slowly, keeping my eyes fixated on Discord. "Hurry up, kid," He said, getting agitated. I sped up until I was fully galloping, I turned my attention to the doorway and ran out to the top of the stairs. Just as I approached them another brainwashed stallion ran up them and grabbed me. He was a Pegasus wearing blue flight suit.

"But you said I could go!" I shouted, struggling in the grip of the Pegasus.

"Of course you can go, Soarin here is just showing you out." Discord called, petting the mane of Rainbow Dash. The Pegasus named Soarin dragged me over to the window at the top of the stairs, the one that I couldn't open to let Rainbow Dash through.

"Whoa, WHOA, WAIT!" I squealed, struggling desperately.

"The deal is, you can warn the ponies of Ponyville… if you survive the way there." Discord said sinisterly, the last thing I saw was the glowing green eyes of Rainbow Dash before I was thrown out of the window.

I hit the side of the steep mountain and started tumbling. "Why doesn't this hurt very much!?" I screamed as I uncontrollably flipped and rolled. _Oh right, cartoon, _I thought. I eventually tumbled past the sea of clouds which Canterlot was just above and saw that I was heading directly for Ponyville, I couldn't believe my luck.

I hit the grass and dirt of the field at the bottom of the mountain with a hard smack. I landed right next to a small river, it was the same river that flowed around the outskirts of Ponyville. I rose weakly to my hooves and checked for damage, thankfully nothing but bruises.

"I'm gonna save you guys… somehow." I said aloud, staring back up at the sheet of clouds above. With that, I started following the river. "I'm not going home until I do."

**Okay, I lost track of how long it has been since the last chapter, but look, this fic isn't dead… not yet. There are plenty of other good HiE fics to keep you occupied though, most of which are probably better (and updated more frequently) than this one. Might I recommend a popular HiE fic by author Grevin Hades called "Inner Chaos."**

**I have also rewritten chapter 3 of this fic and will soon rewrite chapter 4.**

**I also realised that I've nearly finished this fic. I wonder how long it will be until chapter 29. :P**


End file.
